Tumblr Prompt Fills
by tony-luvv
Summary: Little writings I've done for my tumblr blog. Just a collection of one shots. All various Tony pairings.
1. Tired (LokiTony)

**Hi~ I saw that you would like to have some Tony prompts and I just so happens to have one ;D If you're up for frostiron and dark!tony that is x) Tony has just gotten that phone from Steve in the ending of Civil War, when - supposed dead - Loki shows up and offers him another option. Tony, feeling like crap from losing Pepper and almost all of his friends accepts. He'll show them what betrayal feels like.**

* * *

Tired. That's all that came to mind when Tony thought back over everything that's happened since he came out as Iron Man in 2008. He was trying so hard to make up for all his ignorance but it seemed the harder he tried the more he messed up. This life was draining him, he thought he finally found people he could just but it seemed they either stabbed him in the back or just weren't there when he needed them. Pepper moved on with her life, letting it be known that she couldn't deal with Iron Man, and the last good thing in his life, Rhodes, he almost got killed.

He sat in his empty tower, alone, staring down a sealed bottle of whisky. He wanted so badly to just drown himself in the alcohol but at the same time he felt that wouldn't have been enough.

Suddenly he felt a shift in the air, he looked over his shoulder to see Loki standing there, smiling at him.

A body consuming sigh left him, exhaustion settling in. "Loki, you here to kill me?" He stood and faced the god.

"Actually, I'm here to collect on that drink you offered." A bit surprised, he eyed the god before shrugging and walking over to the bar.

"Any preferences?" Might as well be friendly to the insane god.

"I like tropical things." Unexpected but he could deal with that. He decided to go simple and make a Piña Colada. While he worked on getting out the ingredients and busying himself with making the drink the god got comfortable at one of the bar stools. "I must admit, I'm surprised that you haven't made any attempts to call forth that suit of yours or call in back up."

He shrugged, "No back up to call." The god studied him. He poured two classes and threw in those cute little drink umbrella's for the hell of it. "Is there another reason you stopped by?"

The god took a sip of his drink, "Yes, I'd like to offer you a position, by my side both on the field," He paused, eyes ranking up and down his body, "and in my bed." The billionaire's eyes widened. It seemed kind of sudden, he hadn't seen much of the god since the Battle of New York and so this seemed a little out of left field.

"I'll admit, I'm curious as to how you came to this decision. Last time we met you threw me out a window."

"This is true, I must admit that I was not in the best state of mind during that time. But you have always fascinated me Anthony. Your genius exceeds all those around you and I'd like to think we have somethings in common." He raised his eyebrow and motioned for the god to continue. "We are both well skilled in verbal sparing, both men that enjoy the finer things in life, and both know betrayal on a personal level. I watched you struggle when everyone in against you and I can see the exhaustion, it shows right now in the way you're standing there. Anthony, come with me, let me take you away from these people, they don't appreciate you and you don't owe them anything." During his speech the god had rose from his seat and circled the bar to stand in front of him. Taking hold of his hands and standing over him, looking him in the eyes.

He dropped his head to look at the floor. "I don't want to hurt people anymore."

"That's fine, we can go anywhere, do anything. Let yourself be free of your company, Ross, those Avengers. Live. We can do it together."

He stood for a moment, eyes closed. And then he just let himself fall into Loki's body, "I'm so tired." He whispered into a leather bound chest, arms came up to wrap around him.

"I know you are, come on, let me take you away from here."

They stood in silence, everything silent except the faint heartbeat he could here from beneath the god's chest. "Okay."

That was the last time anyone saw of Tony Stark.


	2. Oh Tony (SteveTonyBucky)

**The following contains sexual content, you have been warned. Threesome Steve x Tony x Bucky**

* * *

"Oh Tony, it's been three months now, you need to tell them how you feel already." Natasha greeted as she joined him on the couch. It was a quiet afternoon in the Tower, Clint and Thor battling out their restless energy on Wii tennis one floor down in the game room. Bruce was on his floor working on some new yoga poses, while the Brooklyn boys were visiting Wilson in DC for the weekend. Tony had been working on his tablet while channel surfing until Natasha came in.

Slowly putting his tablet down looked to the deadly assassin and narrowed his gaze before speaking up.

"I'm not actually sure who you're talking about or what you're implying by that."

"Really Tony."

"Yes Tasha." She looked at him, face blank, eyes calculating.

"Oh my god, you're serious." She looked dumbstruck staring at him. "I just thought you were in denial but you really haven't figured it out."

"I'm still not sure what's going on," he confessed, he was curious as to what assumptions the black widow had been making about him.

"So you're not pinning over Steve and Barnes like a hormonal teenager?" He's really glad he wasn't drinking anything when she said that because he probably would have choked.

"Cap and his sidekick? I really don't see where you got that idea. One, I'm not gay or bisexual, never even been with a man aside from a few drunk kisses during MIT. Two, they kind of have this epic love story going on that's lasted over 70 years of hardship. I doubt they would throw me into the mix of that. Finally, if they were looking to add another person to their relationship, don't you think they would have considered you or Wilson, or really anyone that wasn't me?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her, she raised one back.

"You've never been with a man?" The engineer sighed.

"Out of everything I just said, that's all you got?" He reached up and rubbed his forehead. "And to answer your question, no I have not. Is that really so surprising?"

"Yes it is, another thing, you didn't deny having feels for them."

"I thought point number one would have made my 'feelings'" and he did use air quotes around that word, "quite clear."

"It didn't, just helped prove my denial theory."

"You've been reading too many romance novels Tasha." He went back to his tablet.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that Stark. But maybe you need to consider the possibility." She patted his knee before standing up and wondering off.

Tony put the odd conversation between him and Natasha behind him and went on with his life. Things seemed to be going on normally, working in the shop, going on missions, hanging with the team, nothing out of the ordinary. But then he started to take some notice, he spent a lot of time with the super boyfriends. If the team wasn't having group dinner or breakfast, Steve and Bucky were joining him in the lab or convincing him to take a break and go out with them. On movie night, which was every Thursday, he was left a spot next to Steve or Bucky on their (Steve and Bucky's, not his) couch. During their free time they were in his presence, whether it be the shop or the penthouse, they always had an excuse to be nearby. With Natasha's words making a comeback in his mind he decide to run some tests, he is a scientist after all.

It was Friday night and Tony was in his penthouse bedroom getting dressed. He had just finished putting together an outfit when he heard his name being called.

"Tony, you up here?" Came Steve's voice from the living room.

"In the bedroom," he answered. As he predicted Bucky and Steve came walking into his room, the former giving a wolf whistle.

"Damn Stark, looking good. What's the occasion?" Well it was now or never.

"Out, been thinking of getting back in the dating scene." He looked over to see two unhappy looking men staring at him. " Wow, you guys look happy. Thanks for the encouragement." That just seemed to make Bucky angrier, he stepped forward.

"We're not encouraging this, what the hell Tony!" Steve stayed quiet staring at the floor. "What about me and Steve?"

"I don't see how one applies to the other." He answered honestly.

"Tony, how could you say that?" Steve spoke this time, looking a touch hurt behind a wall of fury.

"Maybe because we're not dating and I don't swing that way." Both men looked shocked at that before Bucky recollected himself. Said sergeant stalked over toward Tony, backing him up until his body was stopped by a wall. "What are you –" Tony's question was cut off by a warm pair of lips. It surprised him when a tongue swept across his bottom lip but he kept his mouth shut. Mouth and tongue worked at his, trying to get them open but he didn't open up. Two hands, on flesh, the other metal ran down his sides, curving around and grabbing at his ass. He gasped, and the little moment gave the winter soldier his chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Tony's hand had been gripping at the shirt in front of him, never pushing but still very present. Barnes continued ravishing his mouth, making his knees go a weak and a moan to escape from between their mouths. Bucky pulled back, smirking and staring at Tony who was panting and flushed all over.

"Now Tony, if you were as straight as you claim you are, you would have pushed me off or punched me. You have done neither, in fact, you're still clinging to my shirt." Tony glanced down and quickly snatched his hands back to hold close to his own chest.

"Tony," hearing his name he looked up at Rogers, who had moved closer while he had been distracted, "please. Don't push us away." Bucky moved aside to allow Steve access to the smaller man. This kiss came a lot slower and was a lot sweeter, with Steve taking his time. The blonde man was stroking his cheek with on hand and resting the other one on the small of his back. Even though it started sweet the second Tony opened his mouth to him, Steve took control of his entire being with just his mouth. Steve finished the kiss with a sweet peck to his mouth; both men took a half step back and looked at him.

He had given these two men control, _power_ over him and that's what it came down too. He was afraid, to be powerless and vulnerable, and in such an intimate way. He looked at these two men, _really_ looked at them. He was love and fear… and then suddenly Tony understood. Not only did they love each other but they had come to love him as well. The fear, that fear was of him rejecting _them_.

"I – I want this." He admitted, a blush settled high on his cheeks and he looked down.

"Good," Bucky released in a sigh, "'cause we want you. All of you." Both men pulled him from the wall, carefully, they began undressing him. While they took turns removing clothes from his body the hurriedly stripped themselves.

Steve walked him over to the bed, Bucky following close behind and easing him into the middle of the bed with them laying on either side of him. When they were all on the bed Tony seemed to come to his senses a little bit.

"Wait! I, uh – I've never, um, you know." Both looked down at him confused before running what he said through their minds again.

Slowly, Steve asked, "Tony, have you ever slept with a man?"

"No," came the shy reply. He refused to look at either man. Steve and Bucky stared down at Tony in shock, it never occurred to them that this could all be new, uncharted area for the genius. The two lovers looked at each other and then back down at the man who was hiding behind his hands. They each reached for a wrist and pulled them aside to look at those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Tony, don't worry. We got you." Bucky told him, both men leaning down to kiss at his temples.

"I believe you."

Steve leaned in and kissed the breath from him, slowly devouring his mouth. Bucky had started in on his neck, working along the side, stopping at his jugular and then getting comfortable where neck meets shoulder. He sucked at the skin, nibbling on it working on an impressive hickey.

Hands were roaming all over him but on hand in particular, a metal on, was making its way up his ribs, settling once it reached his chest.

When those metal fingers reached a pink nipple and pinched, Tony's entire body jerked and he gasped. Steve leaned back giving Tony a break and seeing what cause the reaction.

"It would seem Tony here has really sensitive tits." Bucky smirked, Tony blushed a deep scarlet red. "Reds a good look for you Tones," he said as he tweaked his nipples again.

"Ah! Qu- Quit it Barnes," he stammered out, attempting to cover his chest with his arms.

"None of that." Steve said, both him and Bucky moving his arms aside again. "You thinking what I'm thinking Buck?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wait, what ar – AHH!" Steve and Bucky had dove down and each latched on to a nipple, sucking and nibbling at the quickly hardening nubs. Tony had his head thrown back, moans spilling from his kiss swollen lips. The engineer's hands clawed at their shoulders, struggling to find purchase through all the pleasure. He never knew he was so sensitive there. None on his previous partners had ever taken the time to figure these things out.

They soon broke away from his chest, the brunette moving up towards the head board to get comfortable, pulling the genius up into his lap. "Spread your legs," came the soft command, the words tickling over his ear, the smaller brunette moving quickly, eager to comply.

Steve crept up between those enticing, tan, toned legs and got settled. The captain couldn't help gazing down at this man he was just so beautiful. Not wasting another second, he dipped down and took the head of Tony' cock into his mouth, swallowing the precum that had gathered there.

Tony threw his head back, a moan leaving his lips, legs trembling around Steve's head. Bucky, feeling left out, turned Tony's head to face him so he could kiss him and swallow all those lovely sounds he was making. His left hand was running soothing circles over his abdomen while the right returned to his chest to continue playing with his nipples.

Tony had a quick second to think how much better sex was with these two before Steve deep throated him and Bucky gave a harsh twist to both of his nipples. It took everything in Tony not to bite threw Bucky's bottom lip. "Steve, get him ready." Bucky reached to the side to grab something and hand it to the other man driving him mad with pleasure. The billionaire was going to voice a question but then Bucky was back to torturing his nipples and sucking hickeys into his neck.

Distracted at the moment, he missed the blonde squirt something onto his fingers. A warm mouth returned to his hard cock and he moaned only to be cut off by a gasp. Slick fingers were running over his entrance, creating a sensation he never felt before. He looked down at the fine yellow hairs in his lap.

"Relax Tony, let us take care of you." Bucky had felt the tension building up in the body sitting in his lap and worked to assure the man while nibbling on his ears.

Tony took steadying breaths to calm himself, the whole time Steve circled his entrance and kissed at his hip bones.

"Just breathe Tony," slowly, Steve breached him with a finger. Working the single digit in and out, spreading lube as he went. Steve worked his muscles loose while Bucky's hands rubbed soothingly all over his upper body. Once he was relaxed and enjoying the new feeling another finger started working in next to the other. Even though he was expecting it this time, it was just, a weird experience. He'd never been touched there and it wasn't something he ever thought to try.

Steve had three fingers working him open now, and when had that happened!?

"AH – God, Steeeve… wha – what was that?"

"Looks like someone just found your prostate. How do you feel?"

"Tony took a second, "Weird," Steve looked up at him, "but a good weird." Bucky chuckled and Tony whined when Steve removed his fingers.

"Tony, turn over on your hands and knees above Buck." While the two brunettes got situated, Steve retrieved the lube from where he left it to quickly coat his member. Rubbing a tan hip the palest of the three got lined up with the engineer's virgin hole. After taking a moment to rub himself against that slick entrance he slid the tip inside.

Tony gasped, his forehead was resting against Bucky's, said man was rubbing his sides while the genius's hands clenched in the sheets around Barnes head.

"Tell me how he is Stevie."

"Tight," he pushed his dick in a little further, slowly working his way in til he was balls deep inside the smaller man. "You feel amazing, so tight, and the way your clenching around me." Bucky, ready to get some action himself, thrust his tongue into the open mouth above him. The blonde remained very still aside from a few twitches from the hips, trying to allow Tony time to adjust.

Tony pulled back from the kiss, "So big, Steve. Please. Move."

Steve didn't hesitate to obey, starting with a few shallow thrusts, working his way up into a slow, steady rhythm. He kept at it for a few minutes, working Tony over until he was pleading with him to move faster. Steve picked up his thrusts, pounding away into Tony, who was getting louder with each stroke. Bucky lay beneath them watching Tony's blissed out face, his hand stroking their cocks together.

"Guys, I'm gonna – shit. I'm gonna come."

Steve leaned down to cover his back and reach one ear, Bucky sitting up to reach the other ear.

"Come." They whispered on either side of him. That simple, yet sexy command did Tony in, he let loose and let his load shot all over Bucky's chest. The feeling of those walls clenching down on his cock threw Steve over the edge and he pumped his orgasm deep into Tony's waiting body. Seeing the blissed out expressions of his lovers faces had Bucky finishing himself, pumping his dick to completion, adding to the mess Tony already made of his chest and stomach.

Steve gently pulled out of Tony who dropped down on top of Bucky, mess be damned, not the Bucky minded, with Steve shifting to the side to collapse next to them.

Taking a minute to gather their breath they all laid there spent. Bucky turned his head looking to his best friend waiting for him to look up. When he did a very devilish smirk took over his face.

Tony, unaware or the glances being exchanged above him, was quite surprised when he was rolled over onto his back by Barnes, who was looking a little too energetic after everything that just happened.

"Get comfortable Stark, I'm not done with you yet."

"What do you mean – AHH BUCKY!" The ex-assassin had just pushed the engineer's legs up against his chest so he could dip his head down and shove his tongue into his lax, puckered hole.

Again Tony was an incoherent mess as Barnes ate him out. He shoved his tongue deep and licked at his walls taking a time to suck at his rim. Tony was practically screaming with tears gathering in his eyes. Not only was he oversensitive but Bucky's tongue was doing things to him he didn't even know to be possible.

While Bucky went to town eating Tony out, Steve laid next to them, content to just watch the show while stroking his quickly awakening arousal. Once Bucky had licked all the cum clean from Tony's entrance he crawled forward to look the other man in the face.

"You ready for me sweetheart?"

Unable to form words, he simply nodded his head. Bucky grabbed his shaft and slid home til he was buried to the hilt inside of Tony.

"God you feel perfect and still so tight. You ready?" Another nod. " Good," and then he was plowing away, again Tony found himself screaming himself hoarse. Where Steve's thrusts were sweet and efficient, Bucky's were powerful and unrelenting. Tony could only lay there and hold on for dear life.

Steve lay next to them, stroking himself to the sight of them. Bucky pounding him into the mattress like there was no tomorrow while he cried out with every thrust to his sweet spot, it had to be quite the show.

The constant pressure was torture and he could feel his second orgasm building up. "Oh! Ah! I'm –I'm COMING!" Tony came all over himself, Bucky still pounding away. Tony clenched and clawed at Bucky, finally he bent his head down and bit at Tony's neck, coming silently into the man bellow him. He continued to pump his hips through his orgasm, coming to a stop, buried deep inside the smaller man. Watching both his lovers coming undone, Steve came quietly into his hand, eyes never leaving the two brunettes.

After a minute Barnes pulled out and fell to the side, pulling Tony with him into his chest. Steve didn't hesitate to curl up on Tony's other side. The two super soldiers glanced down at their sleeping lover.

 _Yeah, he's definitely ours._


	3. Hey Jude (SamTony)

**A Song fic for Iron Falcon aka. Tony Stark and Sam Wilson.**

* * *

They were at their wedding dinner, it was a small, private thing. Sam's family consisted of his older brother Gideon, sister Sarah and her son Toby. Tony's 'family' was Rhodey, Pepper and Happy, they were a few other people like Sam's best friend Riley and Tony's Auntie. Technically speaking 'Auntie' was a local restaurant lady that Tony had formed a close relationship with in his years during MIT.

Everyone was gathered around in a private hall, enjoying the light salmon meal that was prepared. Conversation was happy and everyone looked to be having a fun time.

"Excuse me," Rhodes had rose from his seat, clicking his glass, "sorry, excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention." Once everyone settled he cleared his throat, "Thank you, in honor of my best friend and his husband to be, I've put together a little slide show." He signaled to someone in the far corner, the lights were dimmed and a projector screen lit up the room.

Music started and the first slide popped up.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_  
 _Take a sad song and make it better._  
 _Remember to let her into your heart,_  
 _Then you can start to make it better._

Pictures of Tony and Sam as babies and kids were shown. "Here we have our to lover boys in the early stages of their lives." Rhodey grinned down at Tony who was hiding his face and Sam who just sat with his arm around his fiancé. "But it wasn't until they got older that most of us got to really know these two knuckleheads.

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid,_  
 _You were made to go out and get her._  
 _The minute you let her under your skin,_  
 _Then you begin to make it better._

"Now, I know when these two guys met, I never knew that it would someday bring us right here to this moment." Some early pictures of Tony and Sam hanging out together with others in group pictures were shown. "But when they did finally get together, well I think the pictures can speak for themselves."

 _And anytime you feel the pain,_  
 _Hey Jude, refrain,_  
 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulder._

The photos were taken by the couple, some by friends, a lot were helpfully provided by JARVIS. Pictures of them early in the morning, Sam making Tony breakfast. Watching movies on the couch, in the shop playing with the bots.

 _For well, you know that it's a fool_  
 _Who plays it cool_  
 _By making his world a little colder._

 _Na, na, na, na, na na, na, na. na._

A picture of Tony leaping into Sam's arms at the airport after a long tour in Afghanistan, Rhodes smiling off to the side. That picture got Tony and Pepper a bit misty eyed, both being weak to the memory of that particular time.

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down._  
 _You have found her, now go and get her._  
 _Remember to let her into your heart,_  
 _Then you can start to make it better._

 _So let it out and let it in_  
 _Hey Jude, begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with._  
 _And don't you know that it's just you?_  
 _Hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder._

 _Na, na, na, na, na na, na, na. na._

Times from their afternoons on the beach, selfies they took out on late night ice cream runs, and so many more that had people cooing at the screen.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_  
 _Take a sad song and make it better._  
 _Remember to let her under your skin,_  
 _Then you begin to make it better, better, better, better, better, better, oh!_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, Jude._

It ended with a really beautiful picture of them, Tony between Sam's legs, back to the others chest. The genius had a large smile on his face as he listened to his lover telling him a funny joke. It was from their last Fourth of July, they had a picnic in the park with some friends and it was actually Riley that had taken the picture of the two unaware men. They both looked so comfortable together and simple happiness that encompassed both men's faces was a true show of how far there relationship and personalities had come since getting together.

The slide show ended and Rhodes picked up his speech where he left off. "As you can see, these two are truly happy together and Tony, if there's anyone you were to marry on this planet, I'm glad you fell for this guy. To Tony and Sam."

"To Tony and Sam." Everyone chanted before toasting their glasses.

Tony looked over at Sam, "I love you Sam Wilson."

"I love you Tony Stark."


	4. Nirvana (SteveTony)

**After listening to Nirvana by Sam Smith on repeat for a few days now, this is what I have come up with.**

* * *

Things had been going so well for them, but of course nothing could stay easy for the life of a superhero. The Accords were putting a strain on their relationship, they bickered for hours over the Accords and really anything at this point.

But right here, right now, it was calm. Steve sat on the couch sideways staring at his boyfriend how was slumped forward his head in his arms. "Tony," he spoke the name softly even though they were the only two around. He waited, patiently for the other man to look up at him, "come here," when his lover didn't seem to make a move to do so he added, "please."

He sighed but did get up to go over to the super soldiers awaiting arms. He nearly collapsed into the other, the stress that had been building up over the past few days was taking a toll on the brunette and it weighed heavily on the blonde's heart.

Tony sat, cuddled into the other man's embrace, thinking about all the things he wanted to say 'I love you, I'm scared' but he found he wasn't able to voice any of these thoughts. They were too deep into this situation for those words to do anything except strain their relationship even more. At this point, the most they could do was sit here and enjoy the little bit of relieve they were getting before the storm came to destroy whatever was left.


	5. Distractions (LokiTony)

**This was another prompt from my tumblr account, WARNING this contains lots of sexual content.**

* * *

When the bifrost spit out the two demigods, it was quiet. The walked up to the entrance, entered the building by the Avengers private quarters, but nothing. No one came to greet them the lounge was quiet and it worried the two men. They looked to each other questioning eyes trying to understand the strangeness of the situation.

Thankful Vision walked into the room, "Vision, what has transpired here? Are the others not in today?" Thor asked the artificial intelligence.

"A lot has happened your absences, come sit with me. I will try to explain to the best of my ability." That sat down and listening to Jarvis explain everything that had happened since they left three weeks ago. Retelling Ross coming to them with the Accords, the disaster that was the United Nations meeting, Barnes capture and escape, the man hunt for Captain American and the others. The fight take took part in that German airfield and then how half their team was locked away in the Raft. He explained that Anthony had gone to check on the others and then went to Siberia to assist Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, only to get a call from Mr. Stark to come get him. His suit destroyed and disabled, five dead winter soldiers and no one else for miles.

When Vision finished his retellings he felt white hot rage course through his body, his magic feeling like fire below the surface of his skin, reacting to his emotions. "Where is Anthony now?"

"Mr. Stark is in his office."

The God of Mischief was quick to leave the two in search of his lover. He approached his in house office, the door open so when he was able to see his beloved. He looked beaten and wrecked, sitting at his desk chair staring at an old mobile phone that rested in his right hand. "Anthony," he breathed the name, relieved to see his lover physically unharmed (or so it seemed on the surface.)

Said man turned to see the demigod hovering in his office door way, "Loki, your back." He dropped the phone on to the desk and rose to his feet. The green eyed god rushed to his side and engulfed the smaller man into his arms.

"Are you well, Vision explained to us what happened while Thor and I were in Asgard. Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." He rubbed the other man's back and buried his nose into those soft brown curls.

"I'm okay, just glad to have you back." He kept his face hidden in the other man's chest, happy to be in his arms again.

"You look exhausted, let's retire to our bed chambers." Not even hesitating, he lifted the genius into his arms and carried him to their personal quarters. Once in the bedroom he lowered the smaller man back to his feet.

Tony kicked off his shoes and reached for his suit jacket when pales hands stopped him. "Please, allow me." Once he got a nod, he pushed the heavy material from the other's shoulders, tossing it to the bed to be dealt with later. He reached towards the others abdomen to unbutton his vest, working that off of him as well. The brunette had already loosed his tie, so he slide the knot down the silk fabric until it came undone, easily letting him pull it from around his neck. He worked the buttons loose from his white dress shirt, and then sliding his hand down one arm until he brought his right hand between them so he could get the buttons at the end of his sleeve. He did the same to the other side and pushed the fabric from his shoulders, letting the shift fall to the floor. Without a word, he used a hand to guide the smaller man back against the side of the bed and to sit down. He got down on one knee before the other, sliding off his socks and taking a second to massages the souls of his feet. Those chocolate orbs grew heavy and making it seem like a struggle for them to stay open. He stood, grabbing calloused hands and pulling the genius back to his feet. Unclasping his belt, he left it for now, concerning himself with his trouser button and zipper. Working those open and pushed the material down to join the dress shirt on the floor.

Standing in his boxers, he was left bare, open and vulnerable to Loki's questing eyes. Ignoring those searching eyes that were taking in the multiple fading bruises, he stepped into the others space, looking up at him. Eyes pleading, "Please, I don't want to think about it, help me forget." Both knew that what happened would never been forgotten, but he could certainly distract his lover for now.

He stripped himself of his casual clothes, Anthony standing close but not interfering or offering to help, truly showing how exhausted the man was.

Now, both of them down to their boxers, they climbed onto the bed. Anthony on his back in the center, Loki above him, brushing aside a strand of hair so he could look into those expressive eyes. There was so much sorrow shown, but looking up at Loki he could see relief. It warmed his heart that he was able to take away some of that sorrow just by being here.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the ones below him, moving them to the corner of his mouth. He laid gentle kiss along the slightly fuzzed jawline. Working back to his ear, where he gently took an earlobe between his teeth to tease.

Anthony sighed, hands rubbing along his biceps and shoulders. He moved on to kiss down the neck that was stretched before him. His tongue finally came out to play when he reach a delicate collarbone. He kissed at the soft skin and then worked a hickey the space when neck and shoulder met. Satisfied with the mark that was slowly started to bloom on tanned skin, he continued his soft kisses down to the scarred chest. His hands slid down slim but frim sides, down to soft hips. His hands hooked into black boxers, his mouth pressing a gentle kiss to the center of Anthony's chest where the Arc Reactor used to rest.

He kissed his way down that chest, hands dragging that last piece of cloth down those creamy thighs, all the way down until he was able to get them past bare feet and tossed to the floor. He quickly backed up to remove of his own underwear and then returned to the bed so he could crawl up between those spread legs.

He kissed up Tony's hardened length, his hand wrapping around the base. Soft gasps were escaping the smaller man's mouth, his eyes still slits as he looked down at the god between his legs. He licked at the tip and then took the whole of it into his mouth. His name was spoken like a prayer as he worked his way down to the base.

One hand reached to tangle in his long black locks, the other gripping at the sheets. With his free hand, he summoned some magic to lubricate his fingers, reaching down to tease at the small puckered entrance. Anthony gasped loudly at the feel of wet fingers prodding his taint, his hand clenched the sheet periodically.

Loki preached him with one long finger, his mouth sucking harder to distract him from the feeling of a second finger following soon after the first. Even though the god would have loved to drag this out, he knew it wasn't what his lover needed. Quick but gentle he prepped his lover, getting his lose and open as quickly as possible without causing too much discomfort.

When he felt loose enough, he pulled off his lovers member with a pop, taking a deep breath before pulling his fingers free. Tony stayed quiet, content to lay there and let Loki take care of him. Loki used his magic again to quickly coat his member before lining up with the genius's lax entrance. He pushed forward, watching his lovers face, the slight discomfort at being breached but once the other man was fully sheathed in that scorching heat, his face smoothed out again.

He hooked one arm under the smaller man's knee, the other used to brace himself against the bed. He looked down at his lover, chocolate eyes staring back up at him. The brunette turned his head to the side, hand coming up to hold the arm by his head and he kissed at the pale wrist there.

Taking that as a signal to move, he drew his hips back and then pushed back in. Anthony's eyes had slid closed, letting himself enjoy what the other was doing to his body. Loki looked down to wear there were connected so intimately, watching his cock disappeared inside the others body. He kept the pace steady but strong. Not finding the usually heated energy to exert himself. This wasn't one of those occasions where he would pound the billionaire into the bed. No, this was a much needed distraction, a time for two bodies to come together and use each other.

He leaned forward, hips still thrusting but his lips craved to taste more of that skin presented to him. He licked, sucked, and bit at the shoulder before him, a hand coming up and combing into his hair but staying anchored at the base of his skull.

Anthony was making those little grunts sounds that showed he was close to release, he shift his wait to the forearm that lay beside his lovers head and reached down with the other hand. He jerked his dick, and with half a dozen strokes, Anthony was coming, still silent aside from their mixed heavy breathing.

He stroked the other through it, ringing every last drip of cum from him, still using his body to bring about his own pleasure. He was close, right on the edge, he just needed a bit more. He cupped the back of Anthony's head bringing their mouths together to plunge his tongue inside and claim his mouth. Between the kissing and Anthony's fluttering hole squeezing down on him just right he came deep inside the other man. He kept pushing his hips forward, working himself through his own orgasm, warm hands stroking his back comfortingly.

He stopped and resting inside those other, not quite ready to pull out or away from the others body yet. He hovered above the other, coming down from the orgasm high and catching his breath.

Finally he gathered the energy to pull out, collapsing beside the other. Tired eyes looked at him, not as sorrowful as they were, it was still there just not as strong. The brunette stretched forward to kiss at his chin, soft lips brushing the clean skin there. The mortal man curled up to his demigod lover and dropped off into sleep, said lover following not too far behind. They could worry about the rest of the world tomorrow, tonight, they would find comfort in each other's arms.


	6. Comfort (BuckyTony)

**I need comfort so I wrote it.**

* * *

Bucky was in the kitchen, he had been staying at Avengers Tower for a month now, but that doesn't explain why he was standing in the communal kitchen, alone at *checks clock* 3:43am.

Even though he had been staying in the tower for a while and the team was playing nice with him he tended to avoid them all. The only exceptions being Steve and Tony, Steve for obvious reasons, and Tony because of the arm - _and other reasons he wasn't ready to face._

Anyway the ex-assassin had retreated to the communal kitchen to distract himself with making something to eat. He would have stayed on Steve's floor but he didn't want to wake the man or Wilson, who was in town visiting. _Although it seemed like he too would be moving in as well soon enough._

So Bucky had come down and decided to make eggs and toast, the two easiest things to make at such an early hour. He was grabbing a plate from the cabinet when he heard the elevator. _Who the hell is up right now?_ His question was answered when the resident billionaire came shuffling towards him.

"Hey Barnes, didn't realize anyone was up."

"Me neither" was the soldiers quiet reply. His eyes tracked the engineers every move - _as they seemed to be doing a lot lately._ Tony was wearing a well loved pair of jeans and a black hoodie with black high tops covering his feet.

Tony walked past him to the coffee maker. After he prepped it and got a mug he just, kind of, _stood_ there, staring at the liquid steadily filling the pot. Bucky couldn't help noticing how lost the man looked. It was odd seeing it on this man that was usually so caught up in projects and new designs, lost was just something you wouldn't normally associate with Tony Stark. It didn't escape his notice when the man released a full body sigh that looked to be knocking the wind from his sails.

"You OK?" He hadn't meant to ask that but-

"Not really." after he said it he looked shocked, like he had wanted to say something else but then the truth just slipped out. "Just been a long week."

A silent moment passed when, "Need a hug?" _and where the_ _ **fuck**_ _did that come from!?_

But before he could continue to internally freak out he heard Tony let out a barely there _'Yeah'_ almost like he was whispering, afraid what the admission would bring.

Not even hesitating, he reached out with his flesh arm and curled his hand around the nap of Tony's neck, gently guiding his forehead into his chest. Slowly, as is afraid to spook the man he wrapped his arms around the man. At first both men stood very still unsure what to do, then Tony let go of the breath he was holding and just melted into the embrace. Bringing his arms up to wrap around Bucky's middle and just clutch at the back of his t-shirt. Feeling warm and content himself, Bucky relaxed, rubbing his cheek in Tony's soft hair and running his metal arm up and down the shorter man's back.

"Thanks Bucky." Tony whispered into his chest. The ' _I really needed this'_ went unsaid between them.

"Anytime, and I mean anytime," he answered and threw in a quick squeeze to go with it.

After that time in the kitchen, Tony came to him 8 more times over the course of 5 months, always in private where no prying eyes could see. It never bothered Bucky, he was happy to be able to do this for the genius and if he was being honest with himself, he really enjoyed those hugs.

It wasn't til almost six months later did things change. Bucky was on the common floor sitting on the couch waiting for Steve and Bruce to finish lunch when Tony walked in.

He didn't look good at all, his hair was a mess and it seemed like he was somehow hiding in his long sleeve shirt. Head down and palms covered but arms wrapped securely around his chest he wandered over to the couch. When Tony looked up from his chest, Bucky's breath caught. His eyes, they were damp (he hadn't been crying though, his cheeks were dry) but the look, they looked so lost, and _vulnerable_ , and with the way the man was holding himself, he just looked so young.

Without a word Bucky opened his arms. Knowing he had permission Tony climbed into the bigger man's lap and curled into his chest refusing to release his own arms from his chest. Bucky quickly wrapped the man up in his arms.

Steve made his way towards them but stopped when Bucky gave him a look. They had a silent conversation with their eyes before Steve nodded and escorted everyone out of the kitchen.

Bucky looked back to the man in his lap, although he wasn't crying he was clearly very upset about something. God, he wanted to ask so many questions but knew that's not what Tony needed nor wanted. All he needed in this moment was physical comfort and if he was going to rely on Bucky for this, well he was damn sure going to deliver.

Over these past months the two brunettes had grown closer, spending time in the lab discussing things not related to his arm, having late night movie marathons when sleep wouldn't come. Hell, they've even been going on little dates to eat at the diner down the block. It didn't take very long to start seeing the caring, funny, shy and beautiful man that the real Tony is. It took no time at all for Bucky to fall in love with this man. So seeing him like this, it crushed him. Having made up his mind, since he couldn't protect Tony from everything, he promised he would always be there to hold him like this when he needed it.


	7. Injured Steve (SteveTony)

It was so rare for this to happen, when Tony came rushing from JARVIS's alert he almost thought he was being pranked. But after arriving and seeing the old way that Steve's arm was bent and how guilty Bucky looked, it was obvious this wasn't a joke.

"What the hell happened you too!?" He ran over to where the two men were kneeling on the mats in their work out clothes.

"Calm down Tony, it was an accident. We were sparing and things got a little out of hand." Steve said even though he seemed a little paler than usual.

"How am I supposed to calm down, look at your arm! JARVIS tell Bruce to prep the med bay. Barnes help him into the elevator."

Two hours later found Tony standing over a sheepish Steve who was sitting on the couch in their living quarters. "A broken arm Steven, I hope you're happy. You might have the super soldier serum but you still will not be able to use that arm for another week and a half, give or take a few days." Tony had resorted to pacing when he started his little talk. The blonde reached around with his good arm and snatched his boyfriends arm so that he could tug the other down into his lap.

"I swear Tony, we didn't me too. It really was an accident, but I guess that means you'll have to be my nurse while I'm still healing." Steve gave an innocent grin which completely contradicted what he just said.

"Well your lucky I'm such a good boyfriend," he wiggled around a bit in the bigger man's lap until he made a triumphant sound since he was able to pull a sharpie out of god knows where. "But before I get to work, I must to the customary thing and sign your cast. You better take good care of that thing, you could totally sell it once you get it taken off."

"I am not going to sell my cast." He watched the other sign his name and then draw little hearts around it. "Although, since I am injured, I think I deserve a kiss to 'make it all better.'" He grinned cheekily at the other.

"I guess I could." He was trying to look put upon but it wasn't really working, smiling he kissed the casted wrist and slowly worked his way up the others arm until he was able to reach his face. He kissed his cheeks, temples, nose and then finally a sweet peck on the lips. "There, all better."

"Hmm," Steve looked to be thinking before he shook his head. "nope, I'm going to need more than that, I am a super soldier after all." He leaned in and claimed the others lips, to say they did anything aside form kiss for the next hour or so would be a lie.


	8. Not Again (ThorTony)

"Not again," Tony came rushing into his penthouse level clutching at his chest where the arc reactor used to rest. He had been walking home when a mother with two sons were walking by him. Of course he stopped to say hi, take a few pictures and sign their iron man toys that they had with them. But like all children, they started asking a million questions under the sun.

"Do you like hamburgers? I saw you leaving a Burger King once."

"Are you called Iron Man cause your made of metal?"

"Are you really a robot?"

"Where did the aliens come from?"

"Are there going to be more?"

Thankfully the mother was able to distract them, telling them they would be late for a friend's birthday party and then they left after a quick goodbye. He tried his hardest to think of other things, but being enclosed in the metal box (elevator clock) and having an overactive mind, he quickly fell into a panic attack. He stumbled out of the lift and over to the couch, grabbing the blanket and quickly wrapping himself in it. Tucked in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, he rocked back and forth, hands covering his ears as he watched himself fly a nuke into space and a bright explosion blind his sight.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there shivering and staring at his knees while seeing something completely different. But then he started taking notice of things outside of his mind, warmth that was coming from his left side and wrapped around his shoulders and head.

Then sound started to filter back in, "-ny, Anthony, listen to my voice. Come now, let me see those radiant eyes. Anthony. Look at me." Unable to resist that rumbling voice he looked up at the God of Thunder. "Hello, thank you for listening." Thor smiled at him, sitting close and rubbing his back but not enough to make him feel crowded. Relief to see his lover here, he collapsed against the other, rearranging himself so he was sitting in the others lap, face tucked under that strong chin. Thor wrapped his arms around the other, holding him as his body shook lightly.

"Are you well, Anthony?"

"I'm okay, I - can we just sit here, for a bit."

"Of course."

The next morning, Thor woke to the sunlight hitting his face through the penthouse windows. He looked down and saw his beloved, still fast asleep on his chest, blanket down by his hips, having slid down his back during the night. He reached down an pulled the blanket higher, then moved further up to run his fingers through those soft strands of hair.

"I love you Anthony." He gently kissed the others head before settling into get a little more rest.


	9. Mini Super Soldiers (SteveTonyBucky)

**De-aged Steve and Bucky with Awkward Tony, cause I had a craving.**

* * *

Okay, some things came to light when Loki decides to create some mischief. It was a routine mission and when things were wrapping up, Loki popped up behind the two super soldiers that were standing together and threw a green ball of energy at them before taking off. Tony had seen it happen and took off toward the green fog that surrounded Steve and Bucky.

"Steve! Bucky! Are you guys okay!?" When he landed the fog was finally clearing. What he saw shocked him, two toddler versions of Steve and Bucky sat in a pile of their battle gear.

*Later on*

"Their memory is scattered, they remember very little of their adult lives but seem to recognize all of us. But for the most part they are the two year old sitting in front of us" Steve was more and completely healthy unlike his former pre-serum self. While Bucky was sporting a fully working miniature mechanical left arm, star and all.

The whole team was standing there with them. Natasha whispering to Bucky in Russian while Steve was attempting to braid Thor's hair.

"I'm going to need more coffee if we're going to be fixing this." Tony made to leave when he heard a ruckus going on behind him.

"'Ony! Where going 'Ony?" Steve asked as he attempted to get down. Tony went to respond when a weight crashed into his legs. Looking down, blue gray eyes stared up at him.

"Tony stay." Bucky commanded. By this time Steve had gotten down and joined his miniature friend by attaching himself to the engineer's other leg.

"Yea 'Ony, wha' Buck say."

"Uh, I was just going to the kitchen." He replied cautiously. Unsure what to do with his mini teammates.

"We go too." Bucky said with Steve nodding along (they had finished the checkup and all the tests they needed to do already) he agreed. With a little difficulty, since both refused to let go of his legs, they made their way to the kitchen with the team trailing behind.

Tony had spotted a clock on the way in and realized it was almost dinner time. "Is anyone hungry, we could order pizzas… kids can eat pizza right?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Sam said swooping Steve into his arms while Natasha helped Bucky up onto a seat at the table. "Just make sure they don't eat too much and we'll worry about healthier choices tomorrow." Same took a moment to look Steve over, wrapped up in one of his adult-self's t-shirts, "and maybe some clothes too."

"Yay! Shopping!" Clint hooted and hollered while making a scene.

Two hours later….

"No Clin', pu' down. Wan' 'Ony. I wuvs 'Ony mos'!"

"I wuvs Tony too!"

Said engineer wasn't sure how it came to this, everyone was gathered in the common room enjoying kids movies and pizza. After the two tots finished eating they quickly became bored with the movie so Bruce brought out some paper from the lab and Clint sacrificed a pack of crayons. How it went from Clint sitting on the ground with the two nuggets to Steve, Clint and Bucky fighting over who their favorite person was, Tony will never know.

Especially about how the two mini avengers had decided HE was their favorite.

Tony was brought back into focus when Steve climbed into his lap (guess he finally managed to get away from Clint). "Wuv you 'Ony." Steve said very seriously as he held his face with his little hands.

"Um, thanks bud." Metal fingers grabbed at the color of his bad tee. Working his face free of little hands he looked at little Bucky Barnes.

"I wuv you too." Perplexed by these two he just shook his head and hummer in agreement. Clint, the jackass decided to open his mouth to voice his opinion on that.

"Well if you love him so much you should just kiss him already." Of course, Clint was just joking and while most of his teammates laughed at the dejected archer, the two tiny heroes lent forward and planted big wet kisses on each cheek.

"We wuv you Tony."

"We wuv you 'Ony." they said in unison. He couldn't help it, a shy smile swept over his face. His childhood heroes, although in child form, were being so nice to him. Don't get him wrong, he was baffled, but it was, nice.

"Well as cute as this has been, it's late and I think we need to get these two to bed." Sam, the only adult with common sense, spoke up. "Come on Stark, I'll help you." Helping both kids off the couch, like earlier they each attached themselves to one of Tony's legs before heading to the billionaire's floor.

"Wait, why are they staying on my floor?"

"I have a feeling if we tried to put them somewhere else they'd throw a fit. As is sensing what that meant for them, both mini soldiers clung harder to Tony. Before Tony could freak out over the idea of being left alone on his floor with two kids, Sam spoke up.

"Relax Stark, you have two guest rooms right? Will put them in one and I'll stay in the other one."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem Tony, come on let's put them to bed." The next ten minutes went by fairly easy until it was time to say goodnight. The boys were tucked in and a night light (the bathroom light) was left on but when Tony made for the door he was stopped by two young voices.

"Wait 'Ony."

"We want night-night kisses."

"Yea 'Ony nigh-nigh kiss."

"Umm…" confused, Tony looked to Sam for guidance.

"Go ahead, just kiss them on the head and wish them a good night." Nervous, Tony went back to the boys. Carefully he kissed Bucky's forehead and then Steve's.

"Goodnight guys." Both boys smiled up at him and wished him a good night.

Tony made a quick retreat to his bedroom where he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. It had been a long, strange day and he just wanted to get some sleep for once.

It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes later when he heard his door open and two sets of feet patter into the room. Too tired to do anything he just laid there until he felt the bed dip on both sides as two little bodies climbed into bed with him. When he into bed earlier he had landed on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow. He felt both scoot over until they were pressed up against his sides before settling down. Too tired from the day's activities Tony decided to let it slide, they weren't bothering anyone and they were keeping him warm.

x

The next morning when Sam woke up he asked JARVIS where the kids were.

"It would seem the young Captain and Sergeant made their way into Sir's room last night."

"This, I have to see." Creeping out of his room Sam made his way down the hall and peeked his head in the room.

"JARVIS take a picture please."

"Already done, Mr. Wilson. Would you like an emailed copy?"

"That's perfect, thanks JARVIS." Smiling, Sam backed out of the room.

x

At some point last night the two super soldiers returned to their normal size. So now a full sized Bucky was curled up, spooning Stark, who was lying on his side with his face buried under Steve's chin. Tony's head was using Steve's left arm as a pillow while Steve's other arm was wrapped around him and his hand was caressing Bucky's metal shoulder. Bucky had both arms wrapped around Tony's middle and his face snuggles between his shoulder blades. Somehow in their sleep Bucky's metal hand tangled with Tony's left hand and all of their legs wrapped up together.

All three men slept wrapped around each other feeling warm and safe.


	10. Like 'Em Short (ClintTony)

**Prompt: Hi. I love you so much like I'm such a Tony girl. I need small Tony please not younger ( although I don't mind that I love it) but just short. Don't really mind the pairing. I'm short so I love all my ships with one of the people short and the other just loving how short they are. I'm sorry but pretty please I need this. Lol**

 **I am very tired so please forgive me for what your about to read.**

* * *

Tony knew he was short, standing at five feet and three and a half inches, a lot of people towered over him. But he didn't care, he was still rich, beautiful, and smart as hell, he couldn't be perfect in every area, it just wouldn't be fair to everyone else.

His height used to bother him, making himself an easy target to bullies and all the girls being taller than him always made him self-conscious. But then he learned to accept it, especially when it saved his life a few times. People assumed because he was a short, rich kid that he was weak and would often overestimate him. He started using his height to his advantage, which helped him get out of a few kidnappings.

It seemed he had found another reason to love his height since he started dating Clint. The archer wasn't the tallest person around, but compared to Tony, his 5'10 height really showed.

Clint hadn't even considered having a height kink until he and Tony had starting dating. It started out as drunk kissing on the couch and when they woke up cuddled to each other the next morning, they kind of just shrugged and said 'okay, let's give this a try.'

So six months later, they are in a happy, stable relationship and Clint is learning a whole new side of himself. It started with little things, standing closer to Tony (totally hovering), then seeing how his clothes made Tony look smaller, and then the first time Clint picked Tony up and fucked him against the wall, well let's just say any thought of that night still made him blush.

The worst part, is Tony had figured out his new obsession before the archer had. He would come over and sit in his lap, calling him his 'big strong boyfriend' and egg him on with little things that never failed to get his blood pumping south.

They were vacationing in Malibu, taking a long weekend to themselves after a long month of missions, work and other Avenger related things. They had started the day with some quick morning sex, after a shower and some breakfast they decided it was nice enough for a day at the beach. While he got lunch ready, Tony went to retrieve towels, an umbrella, sunscreen and a cooler. He got all of that and brought a bag that he refused to show him the contents off.

Later he found out that he had brought water guns, which led to them chasing each other up and down the beach shooting ocean water at each other. They're chase led them pretty far from the house and when Tony realized this he pouted until his boyfriend agreed to carry him back.

The smaller man jumped onto his back for a piggy back ride, back to where they left their stuff, nuzzling into soft dirty blonde hair the whole ride.

"Hey Clint."

"Yeah Tony?"

"I'm really glad we decided to try."

He couldn't see the smaller man's face, but he could feel the smile against the back of his neck. "Me too Tony, me too."


	11. It's Intimacy (SteveTony)

**Prompt: can i prompt you with Tony being absolutely terrified of ever having sex and escaping any situation that could end with sex? And then Steve (as his boyfriend) finally figuring it out?**

* * *

 _What the hell had he been thinking?_ When Steve had shyly asked him out on a date, he had been caught off guard and agreed. He really liked Steve and had a tiny crush on him but he never thought it would go somewhere between them.

The Avengers had some downtime, Clint was at the shooting range testing out the new bow and arrows he gave the archer yesterday. Bruce was six days deep into some experiment that had him camping out in his own lab. Thor had gone off to visit Jane for the week, and Steve had been working with some new recruits at SHIELD last time he checked. He and Natasha had just got back from a day of shopping, they had made a trip down to the King of Prussia Mall, it was a huge mall and there was an outlet a few miles from there that they went to as well.

They got back around 7, just in time for dinner, because when they came off the elevator Clint greeted them with, "Oh perfect timing you guys, the lasagna is almost ready." They ate together ate the table, Clint telling Tony all about how well the bow and arrows turned out, Natasha got up to take Bruce a plate once she was done with her food.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you get to do the dishes since I made dinner." The archer quickly stood up and made his way towards the door, smirking at the annoyed look the genius was giving him. "Have fun!"

He sighed and then looked around the kitchen, luckily there weren't that many dishes to deal with. He just needed to put a top of the remaining lasagna so he could put it in the fridge and then wash the plates and silverware. He had just finished washing everything, moving on to dry and put away when he heard the elevator.

He looked up to see Steve approaching. "Hey Cap, how were the baby agents?"

"Irksome, as always," he grinned, "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, I just put it in the fridge so it shouldn't be that cold." He got a soft 'k' as the other man busied himself with making a plate and heating it up some.

"Hey Tony,"

"Yes Steve?" He looked up but Steve was staring at the microwave so just went back to putting the plates in the cabinet but kept his attention on the other.

"Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"I don't think so, why what's up?"

"Will you go on a date with me? Dinner and a movie?" Tony stopped everything, staring at the other.

"Re- really?"

"Yes, I've wanted to ask you for a while now." He seemed to get over an internal struggle, the way he squared his shoulders and got a determined look on his face. He marched over and grabbed his hands so that he could hold them between their bodies. "I really like you Tony and I'd like to take you out."

"Um, uh, okay." He was still a little star struck staring at the other man like he'd never seen him before. "Yeah, um okay. Friday?"

"Friday." Steve seemed to glow with how bright his smile got, "How's six o'clock sound?"

Steve was still holding his hand, "Good, six o'clock it is." And then Steve lifted one of his hands up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. Tony didn't know he was still able to blush, but the way his face heated up, he's sure he looked like a tomato. Steve smiled and then let go of his hands to grab his meal and head to his room.

He stood staring at the doorway for a moment, "J, what just happened?"

"I believe Captain Rogers is attempting to 'woo' you Sir." He was still so shocked he didn't make a snarky remark about how positively cheeky the AI sounded.

"Oh."

Now four and half months and over two dozen dates later, he was freaking out. This is something no one knows about the billionaire but sex terrifies him. It wasn't as if he was a germ phobic or anything like that but – it was just, so _intimate_. He only got close to having sex once when he was younger, and he was so nervous and terrified that the girl gave him a break and told him if he wanted to leave that she wouldn't hold any grudges. He thanked her profusely and made a fast retreat to his dorm.

Since then he was very careful to avoid sex. He never had a serious girlfriend or boyfriend, if he did 'date' someone, they never made it past three dates. All those 'sex scandals' were actually people that had drunkenly made out with him and then went and made up a story for the papers to get some cash or quick fame.

So here he was, once again diverting Steve's hands from wandering up under his shirt. He knew he was frustrating the other man, even though Steve was too polite to say anything, but he didn't have too, the team basically did it for him. Clint and Natasha always commenting on the UST in the room, or would jokingly asking what was taking so long.

Tony felt bad, he did want to have sex with Steve, hell, he had been jerking off to the idea of it since before he and the blonde starting dating. "Tony," the brunette snapped his attention to the other, looking up into those earnest blue eyes, "am I doing something wrong?"

"No, of course not, why would you say that?" Damn it, now Steve thinks he's to blame for his fucking insecurities.

"I don't know," he was leaning back, trying to put space between them, nervously switching between rubbing his hands together and reaching up to rub at his neck (a habit he had noticed when the other was uncomfortable with a situation). "It's just – anytime it seems like," He coughed, face taking on a pink hue, "things might go further, you pull back. I just don't understand." He looked so dejected it made the brunette feel like a jackass. He was being selfish, from what he could tell this was all uncharted territory for Steve as well, but at least he had the courage to try or say something like he was right now.

"Steve, look at me." He hooked a finger under the other's strong chin so he could bring his head up from his chest. "It is not you, I promise."

"Then what is it Tony? Do you want to have sex with me?" The bluntness with how Steve said it shocked him, he blushed, he knows he is.

"I, uh, yes." He was stuttering like an idiot and he wished he could tell the other man, but what if Steve didn't believe him, or worse, what if he laughed?

"Is it the sex itself?" Tony turned his head, he couldn't face the other, and he knew if he tried to lie it wouldn't work. "Tony," he said it so softly, the realization so clear in his voice. "Tony, tell me the truth, those stories about you in the papers, about sleeping with those people, are they true?" Still not looking at the other, he closed his eyes and shook his head no. Silence, for a moment, "Are any of them true?"

"No." He couldn't look at the other man, his imagination running wild as he thought of all the possible reactions that admission could bring.

His eyes shot open when he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, his face tucked into Steve's chest and the others arms wrapped tight around him while he lay his head on top of his. "Tony, sweetie, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know, I've never told anyone." He spoke into the other's shoulder, terrified to face him but could handle being close like this. It had to mean that Steve was okay with his being a virgin. "I can't explain it well but I like the idea of sex and all. It's just that anytime I got close to doing it, I don't know I would just stop." Once he started talking he couldn't stop, staying in their cuddled positions where they couldn't see the others face, Tony told him how he had tried to do what everyone expected of him like he did with most things, but once that door closed and clothes starting coming off, he clammed up, got anxious, and would sometime even flee the room. Steve held him through it all, letting him get it all off of his chest until he ran out of things to say.

"Tony, I'm not with you so I can have sex with you. If you're not comfortable, then we wait. If you want to try something, tell me and we can test the waters. If it becomes too much, we stop and do something else. And if it turns out that you never want to have sex, I'm okay with that too. I'm in love with you, the person, the soul of what makes you Tony. Not your body, or your fame, or your money."

He leaned back from the others chest, looking up at the other, eyes wet with unshed tears. "You love me?"

Steve smiled at him, one hand coming to rest on his cheek, a thumb rubbing under his eye when a tear threatened to escape. "Yes, I love you very much Tony Stark."

He gave his boyfriend a watery smile, "I love you too, Steven Grant Rogers." He pulled the other down for a sweet kiss, not as worried about what might happen because he knew that whatever did happen, this man would still love him.


	12. Attack (RhodeyTony Friendship)

**Prompt: your description says that you're taking prompts, so: as tony's best friend rhodey knows that tony has panic attacks from time to time. but knowing isn't the same as seeing. so - the first time rhodey witnesses tony having a panic attack (a friendship fic if that is okay?)**

* * *

They had been friends for two years now, facing MIT together, helping each other through it all to survive the college life that could either better them or destroy them. But back to the point, they have been friends for a while, been living together for a year now, since Tony got the apartment of campus and asked him to move in.

So living together is an experience, but one thing he hasn't experience is a Tony Panic Attack, that is, not until today. Somehow, in the two years that they've known each other, Rhodey has never actually seen Tony in a Panic Attack, the most he's ever seen is the end or after effect of one of these 'Attacks.' That's how he knew his friend had them, he had come home to find Tony curled up in a corner, head down and hands in his hair. Said hands had been shaking with minute tremors, "Tony, dude what happened? Are you okay?" He had rushed towards the others curled form, which in turn had Tony looking panicked and flinching back from him. He immediately slowed down, putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and got lower to the ground. "What happened Tones?" He reached out slowly, so he wouldn't further spoke his friend.

"Just," he stopped, having to swallow when his words got stuck in his throat, "just a panic attack."

"Do those happen often?"

"Not that often," Rhodes stayed patient, using the hand that he had on the others arm to gently rub up and down in comforting motions, "just, sometimes when I get really stressed out, they happen."

It makes sense now that Rhodey is thinking about it, Tony is still younger than all of them, being only 16 and being a double major with a minor degree he's working on, and no doubt being pressured for being the son of Howard Stark, hell, just thinking about Tony's situation makes him want to curl up like the kid before him. "Is there anything I can do right now?"

"Could you sit with me for a little bit?"

"Of course Tony." He settled down on the floor next to his best friend, they sat side by side. Jim sat there, letting Tony leaned into him as he calmed down.

But today was the first time he was seeing an Attack from start to finish. They were in the apartment, Rhodey was reading a text book, getting an early start on studying for a test next week. Tony was on his laptop, a coffee cup close by, seeing how he hadn't slept the night before, powering through on some project he was working on. The only reason he was in the apartment working was because the labs were closed today and no matter how much he begged no one would allow him to use them. So he was stuck to using his laptop at home. Rhodes wasn't too sure what his friend was doing, too involved in his text book to be paying attention. At some point Tony got up and went to another room, to get more coffee or go to the bathroom, he wasn't sure.

He didn't think much more on it until a few minutes later he heard a thump. The thump got his attention but it was the crashing sound that had him jumping off the couch. He ran for Tony's room, where the sounds had come from and swung the door open. Tony was backed into the corner, one hand clutching at his head, the other gripped his tee shirt right over his heart. His breathing was labored and fast paced, his chest heaving with the struggle to draw in air. A lot of the color had drained from his face and he starting to sweat. His eyes, had a dazed look to the but were wide open.

"Tony," he didn't know what to say or do, this is the first time he ever caught Tony in the mists of an Attack and it was terrifying. But he needed to stop thinking about himself and focus on his best friend. "Tony, can you hear me?" He approached slowly, not wanting to freak his friend out further. "Please Tones, look at me." The other teen, did look over at him, but he was still struggling to breathe. He was very careful about approaching the other, "Hey bud, can I come closer?" Tony managed to nod his head at him so he got closer so he was able to touch him.

He reached out for the hand he had on his head, when Tony let him pull the hand away he placed it flat on his chest. "Tony, you feel my heart beat?" Another shaky nod, "Good, try breathing with me okay, I want you to copy me." He took very exaggerated breaths, trying to get his friend to copy him and get his breathing back under control. It took some time and a lot of soft encouragements before Tony's breathing was closer to pant after someone exerted themselves.

"Hey, you feeling better?" His one hand was still covering the smaller one on his chest, the other extended to rub a quivering shoulder. Instead of an answer, the brunette just leaned forward into his chest. Without hesitation he wrapped the younger up in his arms, comforting him with a huge that he obviously needed.

"I'm okay now," they were silent, standing together in the corner of Tony's bedroom. "Thanks."

"Anytime Tones, anytime."


	13. I Really Need A Hug (No Pairing)

**Prompt:i loved the team friendship fic, can i ask for more? Tony having a really terrible very bad day, feeling like he's gonna start crying and hating it, coming home to the whole team sitting in the common room. And him just sitting down next to them and swallowing his pride as well as his insecurities (because what if they will think he is clingy, weak or pathetic!?) and saying "I really need a hug"**

 **I know a lot of you have been asking for more Shy!Tony, i will be adding another chapter or two but have other stuff in the works. But for now I have this one-shot that kind of has Shy Tony.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _God, what was the name of that movie that just came out?_ He parked his car in the garage and rested his forehead on the stirring wheel, thinking. _Christopher – no,_ _ **Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**_ _._ That's what it's called, except it should be renamed so that it was Tony's name at the beginning.

From the moment he opened his eyes this morning, everything that could go wrong, did. He had overslept this morning, having to skip breakfast and coffee so he would make it to the board meeting on time. He was still 15 minutes late and it seemed Pepper had been having a rough week based on the way she chewed him out for being irresponsible after the meeting was over. When she finished, she send him off to the R&D labs since the team in charge of the new Stark Pads were behind schedule.

On his walk to R&D, the intern tasked with getting him a decent cup of coffee (since he still hadn't had any and it was quickly approaching 10 am) tripped and spilled his steaming cup all down the front of his suit. Which, OW, was not comfortable at all, it look him far too long to talk the poor kid down from a panic attack and then rush up to his office to change clothes (he's really glad Pepper insisted he keep a spare suit in his office).

When he finally made it to the labs at a quarter to 11, he was still dying to get a cup of coffee. Luckily there's a coffee pot in the lab, although it wasn't what he normally liked, but it was coffee. He sipped at the dark beverage and approached the team designated to handling the Stark Pads.

6 minutes and 48 seconds later found Tony sitting in a wheelie office chair rubbing his temples. The team was further behind schedule than they thought and currently Michaels and Anderson were playing the blame game. It took four hours to get everyone focused and working on the prototype, with Tony's help they were able to get back on schedule. It was after 3 now and the billionaire genius was starving. He wasn't able to stop for a lunch break while he was in the lab so he figured that he would make a quick run to the hot dog stand down the street before heading back to his office to fill out paper work.

He was barely 10 steps out the door when someone roughly shoulder shoved him out of the way with a "Move it asshole." He watched the guy fade into the crowd before shaking the encounter off and heading for George's Hot Dog Stand. He was happy to see the metal cart in its usual spot but that happiness quickly diminished when he saw John, George's asshole brother manning the cart. He really wanted to turn around but damn it he was hungry, so he approached the stand, catching John's attention.

John looked up, "Stark."

"John. Can I have a hot dog with the works, please?"

"I don't know, fancy boy, can you?" He gave the other an unimpressed glare. "Fine, let's see the money pretty boy."

Tony sighed and reached into his pocket, today was exhausting and John's attitude was just the icing on the cake. He dug around his pocket, other hand reaching into the other pant pocket. He knows he grabbed some cash before leaving the office. "Well Stark, Come on, you're holding up business."

"Just give me a sec'." He searched all his pockets, digging his hands in them and patting them down. HE was sure he grabbed a 20 before he left, maybe – "Shit." He suddenly thought about the guy that bumped into him on the way here.

"Aw Stark, did someone loose his wallet?" He glared at the greasy, balding man. "Too bad, no dough, no dog. Now move you're blocking the way."

With another glare he stepped out of the way, he looked to the people that were behind him in line. Some glared, looking annoyed, others looked at him with pity. He ducked his head, shame and embarrassment making his stomach turn. He turned for the tower, today was just awful and he just wanted to go home.

He made the trek back to the tower, ignoring his stomach which couldn't decide between being hungry and nauseous. He was passing a news stand when his face caught his attention. There were a few papers and magazines with his name on it but the other that stuck out was some small time paper that loved to bash on him. This week's article was titled, "Iron Man: Hero or Avengers Pack Mule." He sighed again, which seemed to be the theme today and kept walking.

He got to the office without another incident and was getting ready to sit down when Pepper burst in. "Tony! Where have you been? I needed those sighed an hour ago and I have all of these you need to look though before going home tonight." She dropped 3 more binders on his desk, making a loud thunk sound and all looking thick with endless rewording of the same thing. "I want those finished within the next hour," she gestured to the stack that had been sitting there from before, "and these on my desk before you leave." And then she left, Tony just collapsed into his desk chair, head in his hands. Taking a moment to just breathe, he gathered himself up and then pulled the first binder in front of him.

Somehow he was able to finish it all and now he was here sitting in his car in the garage. He felt exhausted, hungry and never got a cup of coffee. With great effort, he exited the car and got in the lift heading up to the common floor.

The doors opened and he was hit with the sound of his teammates, chatting over the movie they put on.

Bruce was the first to notice him approaching, "Hey Tony, hope you're hungry. We ordered Italian and JARVIS got you that paste you like." Hearing that and seeing his science bro smiling so warmly at him had him talking before he knew what he was doing.

"I really need a hug." It was almost a whisper, the way he said it on an exhale. But it got the team's attention, they were all looking at him with concern. He looked at his feet, ashamed of himself for being so weak minded.

A hand caught his wrist, pulling him down between the two super spies, Clint pulling him into his chest and tucking his head under the archer's chin. He was too shocked to move, staying very still as Natasha plastered herself to his back. Everything was very quiet while Tony was very still, then Clint and Natasha were running soothing hands over him. Conversation filtered back into the room and Tony started to relax again. He sat there, enjoying his teammate's warm embrace and presence until dinner arrived. They split, no one mentioning his moment of weakness, which he couldn't be more grateful for.

After dinner, they returned to the living room and to his surprise he was pulled onto a love seat by Bruce who settle them so that he was able to rest his head on the other scientist's shoulder. Bruce's arm a warm comfort along his shoulders, content and surprised, he let himself get comfortable. Too exhausted to over thing or worry about the situation he was in. For now he was just going to enjoy this.


	14. Costumes (NatashaTony)

**Inspired by a post on Tumblr, you can find at my Tumblr if your curious (tony_luvv is my account)**

 **Referring to his costume: .**

 **Sorry this was kind of rushed but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Tony was currently standing in his bedroom, in front of the full length mirror admiring himself. He had been out shopping with Clint this morning and with Halloween coming up (another 3 months and ten days but close enough) Tony was not going to pass up on the cute costume shop that they stumbled across.

Clint had been talking about wanting these pastries he heard about and looking across the street for the bakery. So he was completely caught off guard when Tony grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged him into the costume shop.

"What are we doing in here?" Clint glanced around the shop, taking in the store before turning his head to land his gaze on the genius.

"I want to get some new costumes, and it's better to look now before they sell out of everything." Tony grinned before marching in and exchanging pleasantries with the two employees that were standing at the counter.

Clint trailed after the other, looking at all types of customs, they had generic stuff, pirates, police officers, etc, and then they had more specific characters such as Captain Hook, Marilyn Monroe, and, he paused to look again, a Bruce/Caitlyn Jenner outfit. Well then, he thought as he wonder further into the store to find Tony.

"Hey Clint, what do you think?" Looking he couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous the billionaire could be. He had one of those feather scares wrapped around his neck, sunglasses that were bright pink and pointed on the outside and a sun hat.

"Cute Tony, cute." They spent some time trying things on and taking pictures, chuckling the whole time but making sure not to make a mess. Tony was currently posing with a blonde wig when he got an idea.

"Tony, i **dare** you to get a sexy chick outfit and try it on in front of everyone." He gave him an evil smirk and watched the other think it over.

"Which one? And what do I get out of this?"

He couldn't believe that Tony was thinking of going through with this. "I'll keep Steve from bitching you out next time you miss a team meeting." He knew Tony wouldn't pass on that offer since Tony often missed meetings and Steve would lecture him for hours when it happened.

"Deal, now help me pick something out." They went over to the section where all the generic 'sexy chick' outfits were. The usual nurse and cops outfits didn't really seem all that much, he really considered choosing the playboy bunny but for some reason this old-time version of a mobster outfit stood out to him. It also came with suspenders, toy gun and hat.

"This one." He picked it off the shelf and handed it to the other man.

"Ok."

So now Tony stood in black pump heels, stripped mobster outfit with a black fedora hat on his head. The pants came up high and stopped right over his belly button, nothing covering his thighs. He turned, the shorts barely covered his ass, so his cheeks and thighs were framed with white lining. The top was more like a bra, but luckily it was for an A cup so it wasn't loose anywhere. He got it on with the white spaghetti straps threatening to slip down his shoulders. The arc reactor and some of his scarring was visible but it looked good with the mobster theme. He attached the suspenders, crossing them in the back and straight down over his nipples in the front.

Clint insisted he go all out, so he walked into the bathroom to get the make up he borrowed from Natasha. He counted his lips with a dark, rich ruby red color and made sure it wasn't done correctly and checked his teeth. Done with that, he put the hat on, his hair was a bit longer than usual and so it curled out from under the hats edges.

He looked himself over one more time, grabbed up the toy gun and headed for his bedroom door. Clint had spread the word and all the guys were lounging around his penthouse waiting to see him.

With confidence, he walked out his room and down the hall where he could hear the others. He had no trouble walking in the four inch heels, this not being the first time he's dress up like this in such a way. When he could see the others he was kind of shocked at how many people were sitting around. Clint, Steve and Bucky were leaning against the couch. Sam, Vision, Thor and Bruce standing in front of them. Wanda and Natasha nowhere in sight, but that was okay, he'd make sure he at least showed Nat before he changed.

He cleared his throat, "Well boys, someone in here owes me money." He pointed the gun at them, all standing at attention now that he got their attention and pretended to shoot at them. When no immediate reaction came he lowered the gun and cocked his hip out, resting his right hand on said hip. "Well?" Anything, nothing?"

Suddenly it seemed like a domino effect. Steve and Bruce blushed a scarlet red, Steve's growing a bit concerning the longer he stared. Bucky, Clint and Sam were all slacked jawed it seemed like they were starting to drool, which ew. And Thor and Vision were both wide eyed, Vision seeming to be the most composed, while Thor's gaze was becoming appreciative and dare he say it predatory.

He looked back at the others, not sure how to feel about Thor's intensifying gaze when he noticed Steve. "Oh my god, Steve! Your nose is bleeding!" Said blondes hand shot up to his nose to cover the steady flow of blood leaving his nose. The others were starting to get some composure back. Clint and Sam were both now snapping a million picture like they were the paparazzi, Bruce sneaking one in here and there. Vision had composed himself, and Bucky was starting to look like Thor.

"Well shit Stark, looking pretty good over there, why don't you come closer so we can get a better look." The way Bucky said it he couldn't help thinking of the story of the big bad wolf and he was the three little pigs.

"I think I'm good over here." He was feeling a bit nervous at the way everyone was checking him out. Suddenly he really wished to go run and hide. "I think I'm going to go find Nat." He was taking a few steps back. All their eyes taking in his legs and feet, some eyes widen in realization that he was wearing heels.

Bucky and Thor started taking steps towards him, hands twitching and subconsciously liking their lips. The others stepping forward as well, aside from Vision and Bruce.

He squeaked and took off to the, thankfully, open elevator. "Friday, take me to Nat." Luckily the doors shut before Bucky and Thor had gotten close enough, he sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

That was weird, how they all looked so focused and with those intense gazes, he felt like prey.

The elevator stopped on Natasha's floor and he stepped out, "Hey Nat, where are you? I wanna show you something."

"Bedroom, just come on in." Excited to show his girlfriend he strode over to her room. He swung the door open to see the TV on low and a book on the dresser, he heard Natasha in her closet before she emerged. She stopped in her tracks, taking all of him in.

"What do you think?" He did a little twirl to show off for her.

"I like it," she walked across the room on quiet feet, "I like it a lot." When she was in arms reach, she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, but let her take control as she always did. He felt her hands on him guiding him to turn around and walk backwards toward the bed. Suddenly Nat pulled back and pushed him so he fell into the center of the bed.

"Jesus Tony, look at you. Your thighs, their so creamy looking." Her hands were trailing up said legs, "You have such fine hairs, for a second I thought you might have shaved your legs."

"N-no." He stuttered out, arousal growing quickly at the way Natasha looked him over.

"Makes me wanna mark them up." She dipped down and bit at his left thigh.

"Ah!" He looked down, locking eyes with Nat, she held his gaze for a second before dipping down and going to town on him.


	15. Forgiveness (WandaTony)

**Tony x Wanda, I promised Rare pairings and this was something some suggested. And I just keep thinking about it. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

"Mr. Stark, may I speak with you." Tony was shocked to see Wanda in the doorway to his workshop. He knew she held a lot of resentment towards him, and after she pulled that little mind trick on him, he had been trying to keep his distance.

"Oh, I really wasn't expecting this, but yeah sure. Come in, is there something you need help with?"

She came over to him, although she kept some space between them, which he was pretty grateful for. "I wanted to start off with an apology." Shock was the only thing that Tony could think of.

"I don't understand, why?"

She took a deep breath, "May I sit?" He gestured to the couch over to the corner and they both walked over and sat down. "Staying here, working with the Avengers and spending time with them. I have had time to think about everything living here and speaking with Vision. Vision explained to me that yes, you did create those weapons, but you also had a massive company helping and pushing you to create those bombs and guns. Also that, even though your name was on something, that someone was behind the trigger, or that someone else ordered the dropping of bombs on my home town. I know I blamed you for a really long time but now that I've had sometime rationalize my contempt, I see that I was childish. I apologize for the way I acted, and that I let those feelings cloud my judgement." Tony was, again, in shock. He really didn't know how to take this, Wanda looked so young in this moment, her hands clutched in her lap head down.

He slowly reached his hand out to cover hers, "Wanda," he paused, trying to think of _something_ to say, "I'm sorry too." She looked up at him, "Before Iron Man, when I was still CEO of my company, I should have paid more attention to what was happening with my weapons. I'm not happy with who I used to be, I did what was expected of me and ignored the consequences of what my creations could be doing to others. I was selfish and because of me, you and your brother and thousands more were affected greatly."

"Tony," he looked up, looking her in the eye, "Even though you made mistakes, you've become a greater man than you once were. I see that now, since I too have made mistakes that hurt others."

"Hey, stop that, you are young and lied too." He took a deep breath and then squeezed her hand for a second. "How about this, I'll forgive you and you forgive yourself."

She watched him, eyes scanning his face before giving a small smile. "Only if you do the same."

He smiled back at her, "Deal."


	16. Being Young Again (No Pairing)

**For JProxy on Ao3**

 **Prompt: could you maybe do one where Tony is de-aged to when he'd first started college and none of the Avengers know how to deal with it since Steve's presence makes Tony defensive and tense. Rhodey comes to the rescue with back-up from Bruce and Nat who know Tony best. Surprising everyone but Rhodey Tiny Tones clings to Bucky as well as Bruce and Nat. Everyone finds out that Nick was Tony's god-father who can't help but be kind if grumpy around him but still snaps at the others.**  
 **++If Rhodey helps Tony through a panic attack by calling him loads of nicknames they used in college (in the privacy of their apartment)**  
 **+++If Nat and Tony have 'girls night' where she does his hair and nails and he does her make-up and hair (mostly in simplistic styles but also in plenty of braids (i stick by the idea that tony knows all types of braiding styles))**  
 **+++++++++++++++++++++++They all watch big hero 6 and come morning there is a baymax and bot-fight drones each designed and created specifically for each member by Tony with help from Bruce and Rhodey (They are reminded again that Rhodey is an engineer even if he took a different path he and tony were both at MIT)**  
 **Anycase feel free to ignore this as well or cut bits off if it's too much I really would just like De-aged College Tony and Adult everyone else with some Protective-Godfather-Nick-fluff if nothin else~ Either way Keep writing amazing Author so that I may feed my insatiable mind!**

 **Basically after Tony's is changed, you get to see little snippets of what happens while he's a teenagers. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was Loki and these days it was always something with the God of Mischief. After the Battle of New York and sometime after Loki escaped his prison, the god returned to earth. Thankfully he returned less 'take over the world' more 'let's create a public disturbance in the most annoying way possible.' So instead of world domination he would release the Monkey's from the local zoo or animate the giant balloon animals from a parade.

This week had started off light, Monday consisted of training and gathering intel, Tuesday they raided a hydra base; Wednesday they rested and went through the gathered intel. Today was Thursday and things started out calm, Steve was in the gym, Bucky and Clint were in the shooting range, Bruce and Natasha were out running errands and Tony was in his penthouse.

It wasn't early in the morning, in fact it was quickly approaching noon when the engineer finally turned in for the night and so waking up at 11:30 still felt like waking up at 6:30 to him. He went through his 'morning routine' like clockwork, wake up, brush teeth, get dress, coffee.

Anyone who knew him said he was like a zombie when he woke up until he got at least two cups of coffee in him and he couldn't agree more. Dazed, he entered the kitchen and readied the coffee pot. He stood staring at the dark brown liquid pouring out of the machine into the pot. When it beeped at him he grabbed a mug and poured some. Putting the pot back in place he watched the steam rise from his cup, only hesitating a few moments before bringing the hot liquid to his lips. As always the first few sips burned and stung but he pushed through it, inhaling his first cup.

He readied another cup, bringing it up close to his face, not yet ready to drink it but taking time to smell the roasted beans and let the heat warm his face. Content, eyes closed he turned around to lean on the counter.

When he blinked open his eyes every nerve in his body tensed. Sitting at his breakfast bar was Loki, dressed causally (he's assuming because the man wasn't wearing his usual get up) and watching him with an amused smile.

They both stared, Tony wide-eyed and surprised, Loki calm and collected. Finally, "Hello Stark." _Was this guy for real?_ Wanted criminal, known enemy of the Avengers and he's just sitting here like they're old friends getting ready to catch up with each other.

He looked down at his coffee and then back at the god and then back at his coffee again, "Am I awake?"

"Yes, you are but that's not important, I am bored and in dire need of some entertainment." And now the crazy god was smiling at him, it made his skin crawl.

"I'm not sure what to say." He put his coffee down, fearing he would drop it, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you had quite a lot to say the last time I was here."

He immediately thought back to the comment about performance issues. Now that he was thinking about it sex with a god, especially a god like Loki, would kill him. Going for a joke, "I'm not as young as I used to be." He spoke so lightly that it seemed more like a comment to himself, but it seemed that Loki heard him just fine.

He was looking straight ahead at the other, "Hmmm… that gives me an idea." Suddenly Loki was gone, he stood straighter and dropped his arms to his sides.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned, backing up the slightest amount but Loki was right there. Two pale fingers touched his forehead and he felt something shoot through his body. As quickly as the feeling passed did he feel a sudden tiredness. He stumbled forward right into Loki's arms, he was shifted so the god could lift him into the air.

"This is going to be fun." His dark, creepy chuckle was the last thing he was aware of before he fell unconscious.

-X-

Clint, Steve and Bucky all jumped at the sound of an alarm. It sounded nothing like the Avengers alarm or just an average fire alarm. It was more of a constant sound that raised and lowered in pitch periodically.

Then JARVIS was sounding over all the noise, "Mr. Stark has been attacked, I repeat Mr. Stark has been attacked and is unconscious." That had all three men charging for the stairs.

Bursting though the stairwell doors, Clint looked over the rail and down at Steve who was sprinting up the steps to them. When the super soldier reached their level, "Do you guys know where Tony is?"

"No, JARVIS where – "

"Penthouse Sergeant Barnes." They all raced up the steps, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. Steve and Bucky reached the floor first, Clint a few paces behind but quickly catching up.

Bucky pushed the door open, everything looked normal, nothing out of place, "Tony!" Silence, not a sound could be heard, they spread out looking around. Steve went for the bedroom, Bucky crept towards the kitchen and Clint looked around the open living space.

Steve was approaching Tony's bedroom closet with determination, Bucky eyeing a cup of cooling coffee on the counter when Clint yelled, "Guys, come here. I found him." They rushed back in the room, Clint was standing facing the couch, staring down at the cushions looking completely taken aback.

They rounded the couch, coming to a stop on either side of Clint, staring in shock as well. On the couch, lying unconscious, was a teenage version of Tony Stark. Clint seemed able to find his voice again, "We…. are in so much trouble." Bucky and Steve could only nod their agreement.

Standing there, hovering over Tony's still form, they all jumped, reaching for each other when the older – younger, shit, man – kid, damn this was confusing, started to stir awake. Familiar brown eyes blinked open and sat up, a hand coming up to rub at unruly brown hair. Steve, Clint and Bucky all stood there, hands clutching each other while they held their breath.

Finally Tony seemed to be taking in his surroundings and turned to look at them. His face was easier to read, at first it was nothing but confusion but then his face dropped into a suspicious glare. He seemed like he was analyzing them while they waited with baited breath.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" The younger version of Tony harsh words had all three jumping a little while he continued to stare them down. Seeing no response coming, the young Stark turned swiftly to drop his legs onto the ground and then stand. The three strange men in front of him stepped back to give him room, which was kind of funny since he was just some punk kid in college and they were all tall and buff. "Look, one of you needs to start talking because I know I didn't pass out here last night and last time I checked, two of you were dead."

That seemed to shock them into their situation, Steve stepped forward. "You recognize us?" When he made to get a little closer to Tony, the teen stepped back and his glared intensified. Steve was a bit shocked but then thought how weird this must be for Tony and took the step back next to Clint. "I'm really not sure how to explain this because I'm not quite sure what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Tony was looking at them, profiling the three men while trying to take in the rest of his surroundings. Before they could attempt to bullshit him he spoke up again, "I'm in the future aren't I?"

"Yes." It was Bucky who spoke up. "But I'm going to take a guess and say it was less traveling and more your older self was changed back to your current self."

"Sergeant Barnes prediction would be correct, I have been able to fix my security programs and video footage shows Loki was behind this." JARVIS spoke over the speakers and Tony's frown lessened when he heard the British voice coming through the house speakers.

"Well shit," Clint was finally coming back to himself it seemed, "I got dibs on not calling Fury."

-X-

It took three hours for everyone to be notified and make their way back to the tower. Rhodes was contacted by JARVIS while Clint struggled to get Natasha or Bruce to answer the phone. The archer may have possibly done something that pissed the red headed assassin off so she was probably ignoring his calls and Bruce often forgot his cell phone when he went somewhere. Steve had been the adult and went to call Fury while Bucky kept an eye on Tony and hesitantly let the teen take a look at his arm.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, Tony asking him a million questions trying to get a better understanding of the mechanics behind the arm and Clint was perched on the kitchen island typing angrily at his phone trying to get one of his teammates to respond.

"Okay well Fury is on his way, but he said he would be a few days at most." He came in back into the room, he was going to sit by Tony but he wasn't blind to how the teen would tense up anytime he got to close so he moved to the opposite side of the table, sitting as far as possible from the teen.

Tony was quietly ignoring them, but then while he was messing with the rotations of Bucky's wrist did his stomach make noise. All the guys stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Tony. "Would you like something to eat Tony?"

Without looking at the blonde, he nodded his head and muttered 'sure' under his breath. Steve stood up and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches, while he was busy with that Clint jumped down from the counter and went over to the table to sit with Bucky and the mini Stark.

"So Tony," he slid into the seat across from the teen, ignoring how the other one gave him a suspicious stare before turning back to Bucky's arm. "What's your problem with Steve?"

He stopped for a moment, "Who says I got a problem with him?" He returned, not exactly answering his question.

Bucky spoke up then, "Well you do kind of give of the 'stay away from me' vibe anytime he gets close."

Stopping his tinkering, he glared at Bucky and then completely backed away from him, ignoring how the other looked upset that he was distancing himself. "Why does it matter? Should I be jumping in joy that he's alive or something, bake him a cake and hug him with tears in my eyes? I don't even know him, just like I don't know either of you."

Clint leaned forward, obviously ready to argue another point but backed down when faced with two sets of brown death glares. He leaned back and raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry I asked."

They were all awkwardly sitting at the table now, the only sounds coming from Steve in the kitchen, "Young Sir, Dum-E has escaped and is on his way up in the elevator." Tony perked up and was glancing up at the ceiling.

"Wait, Dum-E?" He pushed his chair back and stood up, turning around when he heard the elevator door ding open behind him.

Dum-E came rolling out looking around curiously, for the first time in the couple hours the younger Tony had been there, he smiled. "Dum-E," said robot looked over when he heard his name being called and gave a happy chirp at seeing his creator, "hey buddy, come here stupid." Tony walked over and meets the little robot half way, the teen stood their letting the robot look him over while smiling down at him. "Have you been behaving yourself?" The bot chirped at him some more, now rolling in happy circles around Tony as the teen laughed at him. "Yeah I thought so."

So caught up in admiring his bot he missed the War Machine armor landing on the disassembly walkway. Rhodes quickly got out of the suit and walked inside to see his best friend, looking to be at the age he was when they were in college, petting his most prized creation. Tony would never admit it aloud but Dum-E was his baby and favorite, the little bot meant so much to him and even though he pretended to hate him times like this you could see the love he holds for the bot. He came into the room, waving at the guys in the kitchen and walked further into the room before clearing his throat.

"Hey Tones." Said teen spun around and stared at the adult version of his best friend.

"Rhodey?" He stared, shocked beyond belief, he knew it was the future and very far into the future, but he never thought that he and Rhodey would stay friends that long.

"Yeah kid, it's me." Not hesitating he sprinted across the room right into the other man's arms. Rhodey caught him without any difficulty, just letting out a small 'umph' from the other's weight crashing into him. "What's wrong Tones?" He was rubbing the others back, cheek resting on soft curls.

"Wasn't so sure if we'd still be friends or if you'd survive the military."

He gripped the other a little tighter, "I'm not going anywhere man, I told you, friends for life."

The others had quickly made a retreat after the epic bro-hug had started up, going off to give the two friends some time together.

-X-

Later on when Bruce and Natasha came back from shopping they were quickly ambushed by a nervous looking archer. "Um, where the hell have you been and why haven't you been answer my messages or calls!?"

Natasha just raised an eyebrow at him while Bruce nervously scratched at the back of his head. "I forgot my phone, sorry."

"And JARVIS notified me to everything that's been going on and said that there was nothing to worry about since Rhodes had it handled."

"How are you so calm about this, Stark is a baby!" He couldn't believe they had been out running around when they knew what was happening back at the tower.

"Calm down Clint, Tony's not a baby, he's a teenagers." Natasha walked past her friend going to drop her bags off in her room before she would go check on Tony.

"Fine, whatever, see if I do anything for you anymore." Clint threw his arms up in a dramatic way before wandering off.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bruce asked.

"Oh yeah, he's just upset that I ignored his calls. He's more upset I didn't get him anything and just trying to play it off."

"Oh okay."

They both went back to the penthouse to see Tony, both more than curious to see a younger version of Stark in action. They came out of the elevator together to see Tony sitting on the couch pouting and staring at his lap with Dum-E petting his head while Rhodes just sat next to him looking smug as hell.

"What's going on in here?" Natasha asked, walking further into the room, Bruce not far behind.

"Someone is just upset they got their ass beat in some Mario Kart."

"Fuck you." Tony quickly flipped him off before turning his attention to the two new guests. "So I'm guessing this is Natasha and Bruce right?"

"Yeah, Natasha is scary as hell, so don't fuck with her and Bruce over there is your science bro."

Tony seemed to perked up at the science bro remark, moving out from under Dum-E's claw he approach the other scientist. "We're science bros?"

"Yeah, my specialty is gamma radiation but we tend to experiment in other things too, you even built be my own lab here."

"Cool," he reached out an offered a fist pump that Bruce returned and then looked at Natasha, "How scary are you?"

Natasha just stared down the teen, "Very." Tony shivered, she only said one word and it was terrifying.

He grinned, enjoying the slight spark of adrenaline he got from being scared of her, "Are we friends?"

"Of course ребенок." She gave him a warm smiled and Tony beamed back at her, grinning so hard his cheeks ached.

-X-

For the next few days, the team got used to a younger Stark. When Rhodey was busy Tony along with Dum-E, who had become the teenagers shadow, would go visit Bruce in the labs and hang out with him. He spent some time with Barnes too, watching movies with him and messing around in Tony's workshop since they both took a little too much joy in tinkering with the cars. For some reason, younger Tony freaked out Clint and nothing about the archer really had the genius jumping for joy so they mostly ignored each other while Tony flat out avoided Steve. No matter how friendly the blonde tried to be, Tony just would not warm up too him. But the worst was how close Tony and Natasha had become, Natasha took Tony under her wing like he was a little duckling. Showing him fighting styles in the gym and how to properly sneak up on someone, scaring the hell out of Rhodey one afternoon that still made the teen laugh anytime he thought about it.

The two were currently on Natasha's floor, sitting in the living room with a movie on in the background. Currently Natasha was sitting on the floor between Tony's legs who was attempting to French braid her hair using a YouTube video that was displayed on the laptop sat on the coffee table. "Hey Nat."

"Yes Tony?"

"When do you think Nick will get here?"

She was actually surprised by his question but didn't show it. "I'm not sure, you know Fury?"

"Yeah," Tony bit his lip, unsure if he should really be talking about this but then decided 'what the hell,' "he's my uncle." Luckily he had finished her braid before he said that because she quickly turned around to look at him. "What?"

"Nick Fury is your uncle." Her face was blank but that was kind of standard for Natasha.

"Yes," he buffed out his chest a little, "he and dad have been friends for years. He's my god father."

"Huh, interesting." Tony looked down at her but Natasha was ready to move on. "Come one move over, I want to see if I can do something with that head of yours."

-X-

The next day wasn't as good as the previous ones had been. Tony had a rough night, bad dreams had him struggling to get any sleep, Howard's voice echoing in his head when the it wasn't all consuming silence that tried to swallow him whole. He was in the kitchen, waiting or Rhodey to get out of the shower and was making some coffee for them. He had just finished pouring his cup and getting ready to take a sip when he heard someone behind him. Surprised, he jumped and his coffee cup fell, crashing on the kitchen floor.

"Shit Tony! Are you okay?" But it was too late, his heart rate picked up pace and his breath caught in his chest. "Tony? Tony!" Pale hands reached for him but he jerked back, crowding in on himself, terrified, he lost his balance and fell to the floor, scooting backwards until he had back himself into a corner. "Shit Bucky I don't know what happened!"

"Steve calm down, I think he's having a panic attack." Tony was completely oblivious to the two men talking in front of him, thankfully before it could get too much worse, Rhodes came in.

"Guys, move back, you hovering is not going to help him." Rhodes made sure the two super soldiers had given his friend some space before he inched closer. "Hey Tones, can you hear me? Come on Kiddo, I need you to take a breath for me." Carefully he reached out to lightly run his hand along Tony's pant leg. "Hey boy genius, if you don't calm down your gonna pass out. Don't freak me out like that, you hear me Richie Rich?" Slowly Tony's breathing was getting back to normal, "Antonio."

"Ew," he panted a little bit before sucking in some much needed air, "I hate when you call me that."

"Welcome back dork." He smiled, hands moving to rub his arms.

"Thanks Platypus."

-X-

It was a few hours later when Nick Fury arrived at the Tower. "Stark!"

A brown mop of hair popped up over the couch, seeing the bald man standing there glaring at him he smiled brightly and hopped over the top of the couch. Unlike his reunion with Rhodes, he walked up to Nick, grinning brightly the how time. When he got close enough he stopped a foot from the other looking up into his one eye, "Hi Uncle Nick."

Sighing, he opened his arms some and closed his eyes, "Hey kid, come here." Tony happily stepped into his uncles arms, his teenage self hadn't seen the other in quite a few years and he was excited to see his uncle, not realizing how much he missed him until he was standing right there. They embraced for a moment, ignoring the other Avengers watching with wide eyed stares, "I hope these idiots have been good to you."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." They stepped back, Fury reaching up and ruffling the teen's hair.

"You hungry? There's a burger place I know you'll like down the street." He gave a rare smile to the other, still ignoring the others.

"Hell yeah!" Tony was smiling brightly, almost bouncing in his spot.

"Let's go then."

-X-

Tony woke feeling odd and disorientated in his bed. He rolled over so that he could sit up, the covers pulled into his lap and he rubbed his face before ending on scratching his beard while yawning. He sat for a moment with his eyes closed, trying to remember when he had been doing the night before when he heard faint motor sounds and random beeps. He stretched so that he could see over the side of his bed, spotting a little robot that was cleaning the carpet.

"Well hello there, who are you?"

The robot stopped its cleaning to look up at him. His bottom was sphere like, his body a box with a bigger box shape on top of that for the head. A red siren light for a hat and a black digital screen for digital eyes. His arms were connected in front of him and they looked to be some type of scrubber/vacuum thing. "Mo-Jo" a little electronic voice told him before getting back to work on the floor.

"JARVIS, what happened?" He continued watching the little bot work.

"Quite a bit Sir, but I must say, it is nice to have you back."

* * *

 **That's the end, hope you got everything you wanted. And sorry for the last part, instead of Baymax I went with Mo from Wall-E.**


	17. Don't Be Mean to My Daddy (SteveTony)

**I have a Stony/Tony love prompt. The two adopt a little girl (from age 7-9, and you can pick a name.) and Tony is really happy and loves walking with her and Steve. One day, the three are walking someone says some rude shit about how Tony is scum and doesn't deserve kids, then he shuts down and starts crying and Steve is shocked. Then, the little girl stands as tall as she can and tells off the person, saying that Tony is a great daddy and person. (I am sorry I am on anon, I am very shy-)**

 **Daughter is modeled after my kid self. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony looked down at his little girl and couldn't hide the happy smile that dominated his face. He and Steve have been happily married for three years now, before that they dated two years, and now they were parents. Talk of adoption started a year into their marriage and then they started the long adoption process of getting approved and then find a child to adopt.

Rachel was adorable and a bright child that was sweet as can be with courage that was rarely seen in children her age. Sadly her parents had died when she was 3, so with no family to turn to, she was put in the system. But now at 7 years old she was a bright spirit and loved her daddy and papa very much. Tony adored Rachel, although they had no blood relation, they looked very much like they could be father and daughter. Rachel had curly brown hair that was a shade lighter than Tony's, natural blonde highlights could be seen in there too. Her skin was sun kissed like Tony and if she stood outside long enough she would get darker. Never burning but her skin sucked up the sun like it was water. She had bright green eyes with gold accents that could basically lighten up a room.

Like most days, Tony and Rachel were getting ready to head to the park for an afternoon under the sun. Being locked in the tower all day, Tony found he loved getting so fresh air as often as possible and since Rachel had so much endless energy and loved seeing all the dog walkers they made it a ritual to go to the park at least once a day if the weather allowed it. Today was sunny and a nice breeze was going, Tony was packing a bag with snacks while Steve got Rachel from her room. Today his husband had an afternoon off from Shield and was going to be joining them at the park.

"Okay Daddy! I'm ready, let's go, let's go!" Rachel was standing next to him, jumping up and down excitedly while Steve stood by the door with the keys. When they adopted Rachel, he and Steve had moved out of the tower to a smaller and cozier town house that was in a good neighborhood with lots of kids, wanting Rachel to have a more normal life (as normal as it could get with two superhero dads).

Ready to go, they each grabbed a small hand and began the short walk to the local park. It was only two blocks away so they normally just walked their together, finding no need in taking the car unless they had plans to go somewhere else afterwards.

When they got there Rachel spotted some of her friends from school and quick pulled on their hands. "Can I go play with Alex and Sara? Pretty please."

"Sure thing pumpkin, where going to go sit by that picnic table okay?"

"Okay daddy!"

Quickly taking off, Tony shouted out, "Be careful!" In which he only got giggles in return. He and Steve went over to the table and sat down so that they could keep a clear eye on the jungle gym.

While Rachel played with her friends, Steve and Tony talked about simple things. Plans for dinner that night, what was going on at their jobs this coming week, really just anything. It was lovely and before they knew it, two hours had gone by. Rachel came back after waving goodbye to her friends, their parents herding them back to their own homes.

"Hi sweetie." Steve was smiling at their daughter as she approached and climbed in his lap.

"Hi Papa, hi daddy."

"Are you ready to go home, it's almost dinner time?" Tony checked his phone to confirm how late it was, mentally calculating how long it would take to get dinner ready by the time they got home. Rachel always got really hungry after a lot of running around at the park.

"Yeah, can we have spaghetti?" Sure gave Tony a pleading look, it was her favorite and they had it almost once a week. "Pretty please."

"You okay with spaghetti Steve?" Rachel whipped her head around to give Steve her puppy dog eyes, hands clasped together under her chin as she stared up at him.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel cheered excitedly and jumped down.

They gathered up their things and made to leave the park, heading in the direction of home when these two joggers started to slow down in front of them. One pulled was taking a water break while the other stretched and stared at them. "Can you believe they let Tony Stark have a kid?" The guy stretching was talking to his buddy but obviously being loud and rude on purpose. "Like serious, didn't they used to call him the merchant of death or something. It's a shame to see where this country is going if they willing give a child to that guy."

Tony had tried to ignore him but he couldn't help it, he knew everything the guy was saying was true and he wasn't trying to make any excuses, he knows what he did for most of his young adult life. Steve was stiff next to him, glaring the two joggers down as they snicker at them. He could tell him husband was holding back a few choice words since Rachel was with them and that he probably wanted nothing more but to go over and give those two a good old Captain America is disappointed in you speech.

The two were still making rude remarks while Tony was trying to hold his composure when Rachel broke away from their hands and marched over to the two men. "Hey!" They jumped at the little girls high voice, looking down at her curiously as she planted herself with two little hands on her hips. "Stop being a mean, my daddy is an amazing man and you know nothing about him, he may have made some mistakes but so has everyone else. Like right now, you made the mistake of talking bad about my dad and he's the greatest person in the world, aside from my papa. But anyway you better apologize to my daddy right now or I'm going to make sure his lawyers take all your money." Now she was crossing her arms across her chest and looked to be about 5 seconds away from tapping her foot.

Surprised and a little bit scared of the little kid glaring them down, they quickly said sorry before taking off in the opposite direction. Rachel watched them run off before turning around whipping her hands together as if to ride herself of their negativity. Steve was standing proudly next to him, admiring the amazing daughter they had while Rachel came up to Tony, "It's okay daddy, I love you and will protect you."

Unable to help himself, Tony collapsed down to his knees to bring his baby girl into a bear hug of epic proportions, silent but happy tears streaming down his face. "Thanks pumpkin, I love you too."


	18. Endearments (StrangeTony)

**Prompt: Hi. I wanted to thank you for the amazing story you wrote for my thing. Also would you hate me if I asked for one more? You're my all time favorite Tony fic suppliers lol. So maybe some pet names. Like someone really loves giving Tony pet names like Bambi, sweetheart, Angel ect.. Or I'm craving like a crazy person some strange and Tony. I love you so much**

* * *

Tony never thought Strange would go from his facial hair bro to his facial hair boyfriend, but honestly, he has no complaints. They've been dating for a few months now and he was happy, Stephen was really a big soft sweet heart when you got to know him. Something he didn't expect was all the pet names that would come with dating Stephen. He thought it would be him, always coming up with silly endearments just to get the exasperated (but always fond) sigh out of his boyfriend. So he was completely shocked at how easily the nicknames had started to roll of the others tongue.

-X-

"Good morning beautiful," he would said into his morning bed head while he passed him in the kitchen.

"Really, beautiful? I look like crap babe." He looked down, loose sweatpants were barely holding on to his hips, the elastic having lost most of its grip since they were so worn in and old. His feet were bare but he was wearing an old sleep shirt that had a million holes in it but he refused to throw out. On top of that he knew that some stubble was coming in since he hadn't shaved in a couple days, so if anything, he looked a mess.

"You'll always look beautiful to me sweetheart, no matter what your wearing." Thrown off by the sweet words that was said so causally had Tony ducking his head to hide his blush. That was the other thing, Stephen was not only a master of magic but also a master of making Tony blush. The way he would shower him in compliments so easily, he would just say stuff like that all the time, almost like he was stating the weather. Which he actually did one time and still made butterflies sore in his stomach anytime he thought about it.

They had been making plans for the day, standing outside on the balcony, "Hey Stephen, we should go do something today, it's too nice out to stay cooped up inside."

"I would never lock up my honey bun on such a gorgeous day like this. Especially with the way the sun is shining down on you like that, you look just like the angel you are."

Tony's face was on fire, "God, how did I not know you were this cheesy." Hiding his face in his hands he shook his head, completely flustered and too embarrassed to let it show.

A hand on his shoulder tugged him into his boyfriends chest, head coming down to nuzzle his hair, "No need to be embarrassed kitten, I'm just stating the facts."

"You're such a dork." Luckily Stephen couldn't see the smile he was hiding in his shirt and hands.

-X-

Tony was lying on the couch, Stephen had some errands to run so he was out and the genius had already finished the project he had planned to work on today. So he decided to take some time to watch some movies he had wanted to see lately. He popped in Legend and settle into the couch, not even twenty minutes later he was asleep, curled up on one end of the sectional couch.

It wasn't until an hour later that he woke up to the sound of someone making noise in the kitchen behind him. He stretched, loosening his muscles trying to listen to the footsteps approaching him over his yawning.

"Hi there Bambi, did you enjoy your nap?" Stephen was leaning over him, stroking a hand through his hair.

Rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, I hadn't really been planning to but it just kind of happened."

The hand that was in his hair slid down his face so Stephen was holding his head in place to lean down and kiss his forehead, "Well dinner is almost ready so don't go back to sleep on me, okay Sleeping Beauty?"

Feeling playful he nuzzled into the hand still cupping his head and glanced up at Stephen from under his eyelashes, "Does that make you my prince?"

"Only if you'll be my everything."

Tony couldn't hold back the dopey smile, "Deal."


	19. Sick Day (No Pairing)

**Request: Tony being sick and the Hulk gives him flowers.**

* * *

Tony's condition was steadily getting worse, the dry throat he woke up with on Sunday was a full blown cold by Wednesday. He was running a fever, sinuses clogged, and about an hour ago he started coughing. If you asked the team, they'd tell you he looked miserable, if you asked Tony, well he'd tell you he's dying.

The team was doing their best to help him out, Steve made him soup. Natasha kept him company, rubbing his back and reading to him. Thor cuddled him since he was immune to human viruses and it made Tony feel better (Thor didn't mind the heat, he was just happy to help). Bruce had been doing his doctor thing, making sure Tony was staying hydrated and checking his temperature every few hours.

It was around noon when he felt the Hulk stirring in the back of his mind. Over the past year, Tony had helped him find a happy medium between him and the other guy. Now they were able to communicate and the transition between their two forms was easier. The Hulk was allowed out, spending time in the tower watching cartoons and he also had a part time job with a local demolition crew (which Tony had set up but he allowed since it was good PR).

So when he felt the Hulk try to communicate with him he didn't automatically try to shut the other away. He pushed away from his desk so that he could concentrate, letting the Hulk know he was listening.

Hulk was brief and to the point like he always is and Bruce smiled. His counterpart had made a request that would require help from Bruce and the doctor found he didn't mind helping one bit. He closed down everything he was working on in the lab, making sure he had his wallet on him he went searching for the closest teammate. Clint and Thor were in the living room, playing Mario Kart, he told them he was going out and when they grunted at him he left.

A short walk down to the store and then a quick purchase, Bruce was in and out of the tower for just under a half hour. He rode the elevator up to the penthouse, stripping out of his shirt and shoes. Once he was clear of everything but the Hulk pants he walked over and entered the genius's bedroom.

Once he was clear of the door way he gave the Hulk to okay and they switched. Hulk came to the front of their mind, body growing in mass and Banner retreated back into himself.

They must have made some noise because Tony came out of his light doze and sat up, "Hey Big Guy, what are you doing here?" His yawn was interrupted by a coughing bit but he quickly collected himself.

"Tony sick, Hulk got flowers." The Hulk presented the bouquet of flowers he had Bruce help him get. It was a simple arrangement of yellow and white daisies that Hulk had picked out himself.

Tony reached out and took the flowers offered to him, "Thanks Hulk, I love them. Did you pick them out yourself?"

"Yes." Hulk watched his teammate admire the flowers and run his fingers over the petals.

"Don't tell the others, but you're my favorite. Okay Buddy?" Hulk grunted his agreement, "Do you wanna sit with me and watch TV?"

The green giant gentle sat down next to the bed, careful not to break anything, "Hulk pick." This got a little chuckle out of Tony who automatically flipped to Boomerang. For the next three hours, Hulk and Tony watched old cartoons until they were called for dinner.


	20. Mine (BuckyTony)

**For your prompt request: I'd love some WinterIron with possessive Winter Soldier who is sent to kill Tony circa Avengers and instead decides he wants Tony for himself and proceeds to be dominate/possessive/protective of Tony who, while hesitant because hello assassin/Cap's bff who was supposedly dead, finds himself melting because no one's ever really been like this with him before**

* * *

"Asset, repeat back your mission."

"Locate, confirm and kill target, no witness, assignment window 72 hours."

"Who is the target."

"Tony Stark."

-x-

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Tell them to go away, I'm busy." Tony didn't even pause in his work, typing furiously as he wrote out some new coding for the next line of Stark Phones. The work load had been piling up lately, with the collapse of SHIELD he had Fury and Hill asking him for help on reforming the organization, this time without Hydra. Stark Industries was growing to be top of the line and demands for new products were high. Without the military funding, SI heavily depended on their contracts with clean energy companies and the money they pulled in with products they put out. Thankfully, when the whole Avenger's business started up he had the smart sense to get all their titles copyright protected and they were able to make extra cash on the side from the Avenger franchise merchandise.

The company was not in debt and nowhere close to being it, but that didn't change the fact that they needed to stay on top of their game if they wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm sorry Sir but I must insist you see this guest." JARVIS was being pretty persistent about this, even turned down his music.

"Who is it J?"

"Sergeant Barnes is at you're lab door." Tony quickly spun around and stood up, gesturing to JARVIS to open the door.

"Barnes, are you okay?" If Barnes came to him, something bad must have happened. Maybe something happened with the arm or there's been a malfunction in the Winter Soldier programming. "Are you in danger? Do you want me to call Steve?" Barnes hadn't moved aside from the few steps he took into the lab. His face was expressionless but at the last question he shook his head 'no' but refusing to talk it seemed (because it was a little obvious that he had wanted to voice something). "What are you doing here?" At this point he had gotten close enough to touch, his hand hovering over a leather clad arm, waiting to see if the touch was unwanted but when Barnes didn't indicate that it would be a problem he let his hand close that gap between them.

"They sent me." His voice was gravely and cracked.

"Who sent you? Steve?" Tony was now holding both arms, keeping the soldier at arm's length so he could look him over for injury.

"Hydra," that got the genius to pause, "they sent me to kill you." They both stood there, Barnes watching Stark with a blank look and Tony analyzing him carefully.

Dropping his hands from the others arms, took a step back and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you gonna shoot me then?" Sass was thick in those words and the unimpressed stare he was receiving intrigued him.

"SIR!"

"What Jarvis, he is not the first person to threaten my life and certainly will not be the last." He sighed, shifting his arms so they were no longer covering his chest, now his hands were on his hips and he shook his head, mutter under his breath, "great, just another thing to add to this wonderful day." The Asset quirked a small smirk but quickly buried it away when the smaller man's attention snapped back to him. "Well, are you?"

"No," the Asset was surprised that he had said that but didn't let it show, "the mission objective has changed. New mission is to protect Tony Stark."

"Huh," Tony bit his cheek in contemplation, "I wasn't expecting that." Not finding a need to respond or explain himself, he remained quiet. "I guess that means you're moving in." More staring, "Alright then, Mr. Bodyguard, step into my office, I wanna take a look at the arm while I make some phone calls."

-x-

"Tony!" Steve yelled, barging into the pent house with Nat and Wilson on his heels.

"Jesus fuck! Down boy, sit!" With all three new comers in there combat gear, weapons draw and ready for combat, Barnes had jumped up from where he and Tony had been lounging on the couch, tucking the smaller man behind him, gun aimed at the others. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Everyone calm down, guys stand down he's not going hurt us. Barnes! I thought I confiscated all your weapons."

"Not all." The four didn't stop the odd standoff they were currently in the middle of.

"Buck, do you know me?" Steve was lowering his weapon and inching closer.

The Asset felt irritation, it seemed anytime he ran into the blonde he would get asked this, he got this strange desire to start saying 'no' every time just to fuck with the other man. "Yes."

Relief flashed across Steve's face, "then you know we're not the enemy."

"Presently you're posing a threat to Tony Stark. Lower your weapons." Natasha raised an eyebrow, quickly taken in the two brunettes positions before tucking her gun away and relaxing a bit.

"Tony, what did you do!?" Steve was no glaring daggers at his teammate, the Asset had to hold back a growl.

"Nothing! I swear, he showed up on his own and started talking about missions. I didn't do anything, ask JARVIS."

"Sir is telling the truth."

"Steve, back down." The captain swung his gaze over to the black widow, taking her warning glare and putting the shield on his back while Sam put away his guns.

"I want a full explanation."

"Of course, anything for the Captain. I'll go get the coffee started." Natasha, Steve and Sam watched Tony trial into the kitchen, Barnes one step behind him.

Sam chuckled, "This is going to be good."

-x-

Finally, three hours later, two more standoffs, and one shouting match everyone was update on the situation, as much as possible. Barnes had been sent to kill Tony but after his arrival and meeting the man in person, Barnes changed his mission objective to protecting Tony. Which entitled Barnes turning on Hydra and agreeing to some terms about working with a few doctors to help eliminate that brainwashing that he underwent.

Grudgingly, Steve agreed that it would be better to let Bucky shadow Tony since he wasn't hurting anyone. It also came with the added bonus that the genius now had to get on a normal sleeping and eating schedule since Barnes would literally not doing anything unless Tony did it too.

So the next few day went by, Tony and Bucky fell into a pattern where they did everything together (really Bucky did and went where ever Tony went). They ate all their meals together, Bucky only attended his appointments if Tony went along, hell they were sleeping in a bed together since Barnes refused to sleep in another room. "Someone could attack in the middle of the night, the difference between rooms could be life or death." Bucky had claimed as he got under the covers.

So Tony is as surprised as he normally would have been in this moment due to their current circumstances.

-x-

Tony was laid in bed, trying his hardest not to fidget. He had his back to Bucky, so he wasn't sure if the other man was asleep or not, but he was sure if he was asleep, it wouldn't take much to wake him up.

He just couldn't sleep, his thoughts were running wild, but mostly they were circled around his bed mate. He had developed a feelings for Bucky, it was hard not to. They spent every waking moment together, Barnes listened to him and dotted on him 24/7. It might all be some twisted misconception that's come with the hydra programming but Tony was hoping that Bucky generally liked him. The assassin was gorgeous in a scary kind of way, but he wore it well. And even though he didn't talk much, he made what little he said to the point, otherwise letting Tony talk his ear off. That another thing, not only did he let Tony ramble but he listened. Those that let Tony get away with talking that much normally toned him out or didn't really pay attention. Not Bucky, he would watch Tony, simply nodding along and even gesturing him to go on, but was always attentive.

Bucky would make him coffee, could probably tell you all of his favorite foods, and had no trouble with Tony invading his person space. Often encouraging physical contact between them and Tony couldn't have been more delighted (he might be a bit touch-starved, sue him). So when he started to notice that little flutter in his stomach or when Bucky's focused gaze would make blush, he knew he was screwed.

He knew he couldn't act of these feelings, that would be taking advantage of Bucky and he's almost 86% positive Steve would skin him alive.

"Tony." He jumped and then realized he had been fidgeting, _shit_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"What's bothering you?"

He tensed and curled up on himself a little, "Nothing." A moment and then a metal hand was tugging him to turn and face the other man. Accepting defeat, he turned over, now they were face to face and Bucky's blank stare said it wasn't taking any bullshit. "Fine," he sighed, trying to gather his scrambled thoughts, "I may or may not," he glanced up and then back down, "….. have developed feelings for you. But it's okay, I know you don't feel the same way, I'll –" Metal fingers pressed against his lips, putting a halt to his rambling before it could get out of control.

"Mine." And then he was being kissed, soft lips and light stubble tickled him. Bucky's tongue swept across his bottom lip and his metal arm wrapped around his middle to bring them closer together. His mouth opened on a gasp, allowing Bucky access to his mouth which he dominated like he was meant to own him. After thoroughly checking every nook and cranny of his mouth did Bucky pull back and give him some space to breath. Both softly panting, Tony stared into those steal grey eyes, wonder, hope and fear all clashing with each other inside him. "You. Are. Mine." A peck to his lips was delivered after every word, drilling the concept home.

He watched the passion burn in those eyes, letting his worries fall away, "Yours."


	21. Kill It (ClarkTony)

**Hello! I think would be cute Superman / Tony … Tony not need a super soldier, he needs a super man. Besides, Tony is than prettier Louis (although denies being a damsel in distress). !**

* * *

Clark was at the grocery store, he had gotten off work relatively early tonight and he was planning to make dinner for Tony when he got home. It's been a while since they've been able to enjoy a home cooked meal and he loved watching the little happy dance his boyfriend did in his seat when he got excited about food.

He was steadily filling a basket with the ingredients to one of Tony's favorites, chicken and broccoli Alfredo when he heard his lover. "Clark! Shit, Clark where are you!?" He could hear the slight terror laced in every word.

Quickly setting his basket down and then making his way into the alley where no one could see him strip out of his day clothes, he took to the skies and straight to the mansion. The door was wide open and he flew inside, seeking out Tony. "Tony, I'm here what's wrong? Tony!"

"Clark!" Running into the kitchen he almost stumbled and fell at the sight before him. Tony was standing on the table, frying pan held in his hands and terror clear in his eyes. "Oh thank god, quick help me." He used the frying pan to gesture him closer.

"What's going on here?" No seeing an immediate threat he walked further into the kitchen.

"There's a…" Tony's gaze wondered back to the grown and he released the highest pitch screech possible, Clark never knew his boyfriend's voice could get that high. "There! Its right there, kill it kill it kill it. Fucking thousand-legger." Tony shivered at the name of the bug that was crawling around the kitchen tiles.

"You've been standing here shouting my name… because there's a bug?" He almost couldn't believe it.

"No shit Sherlock, yes, I did. Now kill it." Clark just stared a little longer before cracking up laughing. "Stop laughing and kill it Clark!" But he couldn't stop, he forgot how ridiculous his boyfriend could be at times and honestly he found the whole situation hilarious.

Stomach cramping, tear inducing laughs were bursting out of the alien, his boyfriend pouting at him from on top the kitchen table. But it only got better, the bug had grown tired of the tiled floor and was starting to crawl up the wall right next to the table. Of course Tony noticed, screaming, Tony threw his fry pan at the bug and the leaped from the table at Clark. Luckily his superfast reflexes helped him to catch the smaller man with no problem. Tony clung to him like a baby koala, head buried in his neck, "Is it dead? Please, please, please, tell me that damn thing is dead."

Checking the wall, he saw that the frying pan had missed its mark. Quickly using his heat vision he killed it and then turned his attention back to the man in his arms, "It's okay sweetheart, it's dead now, I killed it."

Tony swung his head around to see the faint burn mark and no bug. Satisfied he looked at Clark, legs and arms still wrapped tightly around his boyfriend and Clark's hands cradling his ass, "My hero."

When Clark started laughing at him again he decided to shut him up with a kiss. It worked.


	22. Metaphors and Clusiness (T'ChallaTony)

**prompt: "i'm trying very hard not to see this as a metaphor for my life" IronPanther? WinterIron? (please not both at the same time)**

* * *

"Babe, they say life is like a maze in which you try to avoid the exit." T'Challa stared blankly at his lover, waiting for him to continue the random train of thought. "…You know…. I'm trying very hard not to see this as a metaphor for my life."

"Sweetheart, I think this would apply better to you if you did not actively search out that damn exit sign."

They were in the hospital because Tony had gotten injured.

-x-

It was a quiet day at home at home and Tony had looked at the quiet Sunday as a day for cleaning. He started off stating, "It's today, I can feel it, today's the day for spring cleaning." After throwing on some old clothes he ran off in search of cleaning supplies.

After assembling varying types of dusters, the vacuum cleaner, and a mop and bucket, he was ready to start his day. He started off dusting every possible surface, climbing on furniture to reach things up high and making sure he got every nook and cranny of the house. At one point T'Challa had seen him dragging a chair along behind him, just working his way around the room. After that he get some water and soap ready to mop the floors, scrubbing furiously at the floors until they shined.

Now, how is it that he never once wobbled on that damn chair the whole time he was dusting? Or better yet, having no problem at all on the slippery wet floors. No, somehow while Tony was vacuuming, he got tangled up in the cord and tripped and fell.

The crash and yell had T'Challa running into the room to check on his lover. Tony was on the ground leaning back on his palms and looking up at him. "It's okay, I'm fine." When he went to stand up, the second he put pressure on his right ankle he yelped. "Ah! Shit, nope, not fine. Not fine at all, babe help me."

-x-

And that's how they ended up here, in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to bring his idiot genius some crutches.

"Why the long face T'Challa?"

Looking through his fingers, a halfhearted glare directed at the brunette, "You…..will be the death of me." Tony just gave him a big cheeky grin.


	23. Coming Home To You (BWayneTony)

**Prompt: Oh my god could you please maybe write some Bruce Wayne x Tony Stark? I've never seen this pair! Some domestic fluffy with both not ever knowing when to stop working and someone has to point it out?**

 **The hardest part about this prompt was figuring out who was going to be the workaholic and who was going to step up to the plate and be the adult. I had an idea of Tony being an adult and getting them both to bed but then I started writing and this happened.**

* * *

Tony pulled back from his display screens, looking over his blueprints to make sure everything was right one last time. After a thorough scan he saved and powered down his work station. He was staying in Bruce's forest mansion (since his boyfriend refused to stray too far from 'his' city), thankfully his rich boyfriend had been courteous enough to install a work room for him during his extended stays.

He pushed his chair back from the table, stretching out stiff muscles, hearing a few pops when he twisted his back a little. He came out of his stretch, feeling his exhaustion make itself known. A quick check of the time told him he'd been up for 46 hours and that's only because he'd caught a few hours of sleep after a quickie with Bruce. _Speaking of..._

Climbing to his feet he went to the closet hidden entrance for the Bat Cave and made his way to the monitors. It was dark out, which meant Bruce was out scouting the city for threats or doing surveillance.

As he predicted, Alfred was sitting at the monitors, nagging Bruce and throwing sarcasm at him left and right. He chuckled at their light banter, Alfred turning to look at him. "Hey Alfred, anything bad happening out there?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Stark, just a rather dull night for Gotham." Alfred was taking in his appearance, which now that he thought about it was probably looking rundown, but thankfully refrained from commenting.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Alfred turned back to the screens and began hacking some flies that had appeared, probably something Bruce had just sent him. With nothing big to worry about, Tony wander over to the small love seat, grabbed a pillow and curled up in the corner so he could watch the screens.

-x-

"Please try not to do anything reckless while I go make some more coffee."

"I'll try my best old man." He huffed and rose out of the desk chair, doing a quick scan of the screens he turned around to face his other billionaire charge. He grumpy attitude washed away when he spotted Tony on the couch, curled around the throw pillow and fast asleep. Quietly he went to the house to grab his coffee and a blanket. Returning with both he gently covered the younger man's from and then returned to the monitors, settling in for another hour of bat patrol.

-x-

After making his last circuit Bruce gave in and returned home. It took less than twenty minutes to get the bat mobile into the underwater garage and then he was changing out of his suit. He was putting the suit away when Alfred approached him from behind.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to take a break and check on your lover."

"Where is he?" Alfred's knowing look was laced with warning as well but all the same he used his coffee cup to gestured over towards the monitor station. "Thanks old man."

"Goodnight Master Wayne."

He grinned at his old friend's back (cause Alfred is so much more than a butler) and then went over to where he could see Tony curled up on the couch. His boyfriend was fast asleep, dark bags heavy under his eyes. He reached out and ran a hand through those thick brown locks, "Tony, come on, I think it's time for bed." Nothing, not a grumble or a twitch, Tony was knocked out. Quickly thanking the gods for making Tony shorter and lighter than what he looked, he scooped his boyfriend up into his arms.

Still nothing, he didn't even subconsciously nuzzle his head closer to his neck where it landed on his shoulder (which really showed how exhausted the other truly is). One more look at the monitors as he passed by and then they were off to bed. Thankfully Alfred must have predicted this would happen because all the doors he had to go through to get to his bedroom were wide open for him to get through without trouble.

In the bedroom he was careful to lay Tony down on the bed, removing his shoes and then undressing himself before climbing in on the other side of the bed. Again, Tony didn't move and not liking how cold the sheets felt he reached out and pulled the sleeping man against him.

Tony tucked in next to him and sleeping peacefully, he let his gaze linger on that sleeping face a little longer before going to sleep himself. The faintest of smiles gracing his lips and feeling like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to sleep next to this amazing person.


	24. My Dork (ClintTony)

**Prompt: IronHawk – Clint being deaf & Tony learning to work around that**

* * *

When Tony first found out it was a random Wednesday afternoon. Everyone was kind of doing their own thing, Thor and Hulk were out in the desert sparing, Steve and Natasha were at SHIELD helping train the baby agents, which left Clint and Tony alone in the tower. Tony was distracted, he couldn't seem to concentrate on the blueprints in front of him, his mind wandering and his body fidgety with repressed energy. Sometimes after being locked away in the workshop to long grew on him and he just needed to go walk it off, either leave the shop or leave the tower all together.

It was the sixth time he read over the same equation when he finally pushed away from his work bench. "JARVIS, is anyone around?" Maybe if he went an bugged one of his teammates he would feel better or if he was lucky give him a new idea to work with.

"Agent Barton is in the shooting range."

"Perfect, don't wait up for me J-Baby." He quickly left the lab, once in the elevator he let some of the tension ease out of his body and shook out some of his muscles. The shop was his safe haven but every now and again it was nice to stretch his legs and get a scenery change. The elevators doors dinged open letting him now he arrived. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he strolled out of the elevator cart and made his way to the observation room. The entrance to the range was through the small room, just a small precaution so no one got hurt coming off the elevator.

It didn't take long to find the archer once he got inside the room, the man was perched on a high rise platform that was right by the room. The way the range worked was that it actually took up two floors. The ceiling/floor that would normally rest between level 83 and 84 was removed, giving the range more height. The elevator didn't have an access door to floor 83, the only way in was from the room he was in on level 84. There was a door that opened into the range leading directed to a set of stairs or a walk way that led to the high platform Clint was perched on.

Trying his best not to surprise the archer he figured tapping the glass would be the best way to get the his attention. When his first attempt didn't work he tried again a little harder, cause a dull throb in his knuckles. But still Clint didn't hear him, well then. Talking loudly and marching over to the door he swung it open, "How rude Merida, ignoring your teammate like so. I am offended Barton, I thought were we closer than this."

Clint still didn't turn to him or even show any sigh of having heard him. Frustrated he walked closer, waving his arms as he yelled, "CLINT, you fucker, Don't Ignore Me."

Finally Clint seemed to have noticed him, looking surprised and guilty. "What the heck dude, did you really not hear me?" Clint's guilt seemed to deepen before he gestured to wait a moment. Turning around he scrabbled around his bag looking for something. When he found it he turned around and raised his hand to his ear.

"Sorry Tony, I usually take my hearing aids out when I'm in the range." Adjusting what he could now tell were some poorly made hearing aids Tony said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you deaf?" He was a bit surprised, he never would have guess that his teammate was deaf, but now that he thought about it, maybe that's why his eye sight was so amazing.

"Yeah, what did you not know?" Clint looked a bit embarrassed but Tony wasn't really sure why.

"Actually, no I did not." There was an awkward moment where it seemed neither was really sure what to say or do now. Clint opened his mouth to break the ice but Tony beat him to the punch, "Will you teach me sigh language?" Clint looked taken aback and Tony cringed, "I'm sorry, that was probably extremely rude."

"No, no. It's fine, just wasn't expecting that. Do you really want to learn ASL?"

"Yes."

Clint looked surprised again by how quickly he answered, sounding very sure of himself too. "Well okay then, when do you want to start?"

"Now's good," he cringed again, damn he sounded like an desperate teen trying to do anything just to get their crushes attention, "sorry, if you're not busy, we can start now. I don't have much going on and was looking for something to do anyway."

"Okay, let's go upstairs and we can start on the basics." I took everything in Tony's will power not to clench his fist and hiss out a victory yes.

-x-

For the next two and a half months, Clint and Tony met up everyday day for an hour or two to learn ASL. Clint was a very patient teacher, going through the moves multiple times until Tony got it right. Sometimes he would randomly sigh something at Tony just to see if he remembered how to respond correctly. But Tony was nothing but determined and soon he was having silent conversations with the archer.

It warmed Clint's heart to see his friend learning something to make communication easier between them. Some days Clint just didn't want to wear his hearing aids, they would give him headaches and he didn't mind the silence. It was just lonely not being able to communicate with his friends when he did this. But now that Tony was learning ASL, if he noticed the archer without his aids in he would drop everything so that he could clumsily move his hands around in order to ask him 'everything okay?'

When Clint had explained that he got headaches sometimes he was surprised that the genius had immediately run off to read up on hearing aids and contact a few specialist so that the next week he could present a brand new set of Stark modified hearing aids. Tony told him that he had custom made them for him and that they were less likely to give him headaches. Also that he understood that they were for Clint to use if he so desired, understanding that sometimes he just didn't want to be bothered with them at all. He finally cut off Tony's nervous rambling by enveloping him in his arms, thanking him and telling him how much he appreciated all he was doing.

"Really Tony, I can't thank you enough. You didn't have to go out of your way to make these but you did and I really appreciate it."

It took a moment for Tony to gather his baring and hug him back, "Anything to help Clint, anything."

-x-

A week later found Clint, exhausted in the back of a SHIELD issued car getting driven back to the tower. The past five days had been irksome to say the least about the solo mission SHIELD had just sent him on. For five days he ran around South Asia hunting down a lead for an on-going case that they wouldn't fully debrief him on. Finally when he caught the guy he was pissed to find out that he didn't know jack shit and that he spent all this time chasing a dead end.

Right now all he wanted to do was get back into his air conditioned apartment, eat until he's stuffed and then lay out on the couch and watch bad reality TV. His SHIELD issued taxi driver dropped him off at the back entrance of the tower, quietly reminded him he need to report to SHIELD tomorrow at noon for his debriefing and then left.

Making his way inside, he let out a little happy sigh once he was inside the elevator and JARVIS was welcoming him back. It felt good to be home again.

When the lift opened up on his floor his nose was assaulted with the smell of Chinese takeout from the teams favorite spot down the block. Curious, he dropped his bag on the floor and let his nose guide him. Rounded the corner he saw Tony standing in the middle of his kitchen, looking very nervous by the way he kept fidgeting in his spot next to a small buffet of Chinese takeout containers.

"Tony, what's going on?"

The genius didn't speak, just put his hand up in the universal sigh of 'give me a minute' so Clint held back his questions and waited the billionaire out. Tony took a deep breath and then gave Clint his full attention.

The archer's breath caught when Tony started sighing to him, he started out confident, spelling his name out and then paused. He pointed at himself, then flatted out his hand over the center of his chest and quickly drew his fingers together except the index finger. Turning his hand to point at him, ' _I like you._ '

Bring his hand back to his chest, laid flat and thumb pointed north he did a quick circle motion around the arc reactor. Then he brought his hands together, fingers curled and pressed together, thumbs pointed back at him and to two short back and forth movements. Then he moved his arms to the side, separating his hands that were slightly open before bring them back together in the clenched fingers sigh. After that he dropped his left arm again back to his side and slowly pointed at himself, ' _Please go steady with me_.'

Now that he was done, Tony went back to his nervous fidgeting, not having anything to do with his hands he looked so scared, Clint took pity. "Yes Tony, I will love to go steady with you." Clint was closing the space between them, taking a second to notice the complete joy erupting all over Tony's face. He took that last step into Tony's space, leaned forward and sealed their lips together. Tony was such a dork, but he was _his_ dork.


	25. Early Bird (StrangeTony)

**Rare PAIRING AHA. for some reason I always see like an early morning groggy Tony and an acute, awake, and active Strange and I cry because imagine Strange herding Tony around and shaving his beard and asking Tony to sleepily sing (I imagine in Italian but whatever works y'know!) to hiM WHILE THEY MAKE BREAKFAST AND AHHHH**

* * *

The transition from asleep to awake was always a quick process for Stephen Strange. For most people, waking up is a process, sometimes it awareness. Your mind and soul coming together again, conscious thought that is similar to narrating type of awareness. Then it's about waking your muscles, those miniature stretches that let you know you're once again in control of your body. Then it's just a matter of accepting wakefulness, blinking into reality.

For Stephen, it's nothing like that. Think of those movies or times when you have a vivid dream or nightmare. Not the one that has you tossing and turning but the other kind where you go from a comatose state to shooting straight up in bed. Now take away the dream, the heart racing adrenaline but keep the 0 to 10 in under a second wake up, well now you have a typical morning for Strange.

Take this morning for example, Stephen had been resting peacefully, completely unaware of his surroundings. A second later and his eyes were shooting up, muscles tensing and releasing as soon as they clenched. There was no danger and he hadn't been dreaming, just one moment he was asleep and the next he was staring at warm brown locks of hair.

Tony slept on, unaware of his sleeping partner's sudden wakefulness, possibly far to use to his boyfriend's sleeping quirks or just that far gone in his own slumber.

Stephen paused a moment to attach himself to this reality and admire his sleeping lover. He was wide awake now and no chance of getting back to sleep so he gently crept out of bed. A quick check of the time told him he had the bathroom to himself for the next 17 minutes before the alarm clock would wake Tony. This was fine, he had showered before bed and that time frame gave him plenty of time to get ready for the day before Tony got up.

With silent footsteps he went to the bathroom, relieving his bladder and then turning to the sink. His beard was still nicely trimmed, no noticeable stubble which meant he was fine to go another day without shaving. Happy he brushed his teeth and washed face. Then he grabbed a comb and fixed his hair into something a little more presentable. One last look-over in the mirror he left the bathroom for the walk in closet. When he had moved in with Tony three months ago his boyfriend had moved all his belongs around so that Stephen got the right side while Tony maintained the left. At first he insisted that he didn't need that much space but after many shopping trips with his lover he's found that he's started to fill what space was available.

He picked a pair of comfortable jeans, dark blue and a black long sleeve shirt since there was a biting chill in the coming fall air. Hesitating over a pair of socks he remember he didn't need to be anywhere important for some time so he disregarding any footwear and scooped up some boxer briefs.

He was in the middle of putting his leg in his pant leg when he heard the alarm clock sound. Slipping the other leg in and buttoning up he went back into the bedroom. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, clad in nothing but his boxer briefs and crouched forward with his head in his hands.

He approached his drowsy boyfriend smiling, "Good morning sweetheart."

The billionaire grumbled, hands rubbing his face some more, "Mornin'." His hands dropped to his lap and he tilted his head back to look at him, eyes barely open and still blurry. The ex-surgeon chuckled on his breath and then herded his sleepy lover in the bathroom. Trusting his boyfriend to take care of the simpler tasks, he returned to the closet to pick out some day clothes for him. Jeans, t-shirt, undershirt and a fresh pair of underwear in his arms he left the closet to lay them on the bed and then check on Tony.

He could hear the sink faucet running and feeling it was safe to assume he wasn't using the toilet he opened the door and let himself in. Tony was putting away his toothbrush and contemplating his beard. Stumble was coming in thick and if he didn't want to look homeless he would need to shave. Both having come to the same conclusion, Tony turned to him with big pleading eyes.

"Yes, okay, sit on the sink." He gave the smaller man an indulgent smile while he did as told. He quickly retrieved the shaving kit and set to work. Spread cream around his neck, under his chin and on his cheeks. With a dry towel around his shoulders and warm water pouring out of the sink he set to work. He tilted Tony's head back and carefully dragged the razor along his neck. He took his time, not wanting to cut the skin.

It was like that for a while, Stephen carefully shaving Tony and Tony content to just let the man move his head as he needed and close his eyes. The silence was comfortable between them, the only sound coming from the faucet but they didn't mind.

When Stephen finished and cleaned Tony's face of an excess cream he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Okay, you're done. Go get dressed and then meet me in the kitchen, eggs and bacon good with you?"

"Mmhmmm." A lazy smile was playing across Tony's face, he looked like he could fall asleep right there sitting on the bathroom sink.

"Go on lazy butt, don't think I wouldn't eat without you, because I will." He helped him down from his perch and then followed him out of the bathroom. Standing by the bedroom door he waited for Tony to reach for his clothes before making his way to the kitchen.

Standing in front of the opened fridge and grabbing necessary ingredients he noticed that he had been humming to himself. "JARVIS, would you put on some light music please?"

"Certainly, Dr. Strange." Soft guitar sounds circulated the kitchen and Stephen got back to work. He was humming along to the tune, lost in place bacon in the pan that he almost missed when the lyrics not only started coming from the house speakers, but from Tony himself.

 _I pezzi di vetro sparsi per terra_  
 _tornano di nuovo vicini_  
 _risalgono l'aria_

 _sullo scaffale riappare un bicchiere_  
 _Ecco_

 _la barca persa nella tempesta_  
 _ha eliche che girano al contrario_  
 _naviga indietro nella sua scia_  
 _e torna salva nel porto_  
 _Ecco_

Tony was standing beside him now, grinning at him. "Come here you." He reached out and brought his lover closer so that he was under his arm and pressed tight along his side. "I love you, you know that right?" He was smiling down at those chocolate orbs that you could get stuck in for hours.

Tony stared up at him, head tilted back against the arm he had wrapped around his shoulders, "Sì, e ti amo troppo." _Yes, and I love you too._

* * *

 **The song I picked was completely random but its called Ecco by Niccolo Fabi. Translations came from google.**


	26. Missed You (LoganTony)

**Prompt: Ok rare ship with Wolverine/Tony: Wolverine isnt the only feral one in the relationship, Tony is too you know! If you count being able to shift into (some small cute creature) as feral anyway.**

 **...Okay for shifter Tony , im not sure if this is what you were looking for but yea it happened.**

* * *

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am very serious, so get comfortable sweetie cause you and that couch are going to be getting very well acquainted with each other tonight." The engineer was glaring at him with arms folded, Logan put his beer aside and went to stand in front of his lover. He had been away on a mission with the X-Men for the past week, he had just gotten back to Stark Tower and hour ago when Tony came storming in.

"I don't even know what I did." He really didn't, he hadn't spoken to the other man all week and he only got home an hour ago.

"Well then," he turned his attention back to Tony, looking down at him even though the other man refused to look at him, "I guess you'll have plenty of time figuring that out while you sleep out here."

"Tony, come on, I'm tired and I really just want a bear and my bed. Can't we just do this some other ti-"

"No," he went to argue but Tony flashed his teeth at him, _and when had those come out?_ He was at his half way from, teeth sharp, dark red ears stuck out of his head, twitching every now and then. A long fluffy tail, striped red and white that was sticking straight out, which was definitely a sign that Tony was not to be messed with right now.

Seeing his fate, he heaved a great sigh that had his shoulders coming up to his ears. "Fine."

"Good, I'll see you in the morning." Without a goodnight kiss or anything his small lover turned and marched off to the bedroom. Tony was small compared to him and was usually so adorable that he didn't really come of threatening, especially when he was shifted into his other form, a red panda, which was far from intimidating. But when he was in his half way form, baring a few of his animals features but still mostly in his human body he could be a feral little thing.

It just really sucked since he didn't know what he had done to upset his lover. He had been wondering around the tower looking for something to do when he got a call from the old man. He was needed to lead some new recruits on a mission and that they needed him to leave as soon as possible. Happy to have a distraction he went up to his room and packed a bag. Quickly writing out a note to Tony he hoped on his bike and left.

Since he left, he hadn't had any contact with his boyfriend. He had forgotten his phone at the tower at by accident and couldn't remember what Tony's cell phone number was. Then when he returned around noon he had asked JARVIS where Tony was, thinking he could swing by and let the other know he was home but JARVIS told him he was busy in a meeting so he decided to wait in the penthouse. Not even an hour later Tony came storming in tell him he was sleeping on the couch and that the other man was mad at him.

He's still not sure what the other man is mad about but he figured he find out tomorrow. Getting as comfortable as possible (thank god Tony has big couches, being 6'3 could really suck sometimes when he was forced to sleep on small couches or beds) as one could get on a couch and then settled in, TV turned low and a warm beer nearby.

-x-

He was woken by a weight settling on him in the middle of the night, he shifted a little, waking up as he noticed Tony snuggling onto his chest. "I'm still mad at you."

"And I'm still not too sure what I did." At that Tony pinched his side and he jumped a little. "What was that-"

"It's what you didn't do." Well, that made absolutely no sense, but before he could say anything Tony spoke up again. "You just left, when I came looking for you, I searched everywhere and then a saw this note. A note….I thought you left, that you finally had enough of me. But then I read it and you were on a mission. So I waited, a phone call, a text, something but nothing came. And then today I come home and you're sitting on the couch sipping a beer, like you hadn't disappeared without a word for a week."

He silently cursed himself to hell and back. Hearing it from Tony's point of view, he sounded like a real dick, no wonder the smaller man was so pissed at him earlier. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't think about it like that and I left in such a hurry when the old man called that I forgot my phone." Even as he said them he told himself they were just excuses, he should have done better.

"I missed you and the beds to big without you." He pulled his boyfriend in closer, securing him in his place on top of him.

"I missed you too, I should have called and I, uh…..couldn't remember your number." That earned a snort from the genius. "I'm really sorry Tones, I'm not trying to make excuses, I know I fucked up."

"Well you can spend the next few days making it up to me." At least he could feel the smile being pressed into his chest now.

"Days?"

"Yes, days, one for every day I sat by the phone waiting for you to call." He didn't laugh, there was too much truth in those words even though Tony tried to play it off in a joking tone. He ran a hand through dark curly brown strands, tugging a little to get the genius to look up at him.

"Hey," he waited to brown eyes were locked with his, "I love you and I am not going to leave you, okay?" His eyes bounced back and forth, staring into those brown orbs that were like windows into the others soul.

"Okay." It was weak but he could see the truth in his eyes. He leaned forward and Tony crawled forward to meet him half way into a chaste kiss. _Yeah, he had a lot of making up to do._


	27. See Him (PietroTony)

**Prompt: Well I saw a Wanda/Tony fic earlier , so why not a Pietro/Tony fic where Pietro lived?**

* * *

He woke to the feeling of pain, it was dull but he was aware of it. He tensed his muscles and released them, mentally cataloging his injuries. He groaned at a particularly sore spot and squeezed his eyes lids tighter together. A gasp came from his right and he struggled to see his sister because if anyone was by his side, he knew it to be his twin. "Pietro…" it was soft and broke mid syllable.

He finally opened his eyes, letting his head fall to the right so he could see his sister clearly. "Wanda." It came of very weak, his voice rough from disuse but it was clear what he was trying to say. Tears sprung to her eyes and she grasped his hand between hers.

"You're alive." The relief was so obvious in her voice and he felt guilt at having scared her so much. "Rest Pietro, you'll need it to get your strength back." For once, he didn't argue with her.

-x-

Weeks later, Pietro was more alive than when he had first woken up. The first few days since he first opened his eyes, he was only able to stay awake for short periods of time but the doctors said that was normal. It took a while for Pietro to really get his head on straight but once he had, his first question was to ask Wanda how he was able to stay in the hospital.

His sister explained everything, after the battle someone had noticed that he was still breathing, it was weak but there. As soon as they noticed they rushed him into surgery and then admitted him to a SHIELD protected hospital. They were in the US, apparently Stark was behind everything, pulling strings to get them green cards, although they weren't complete they were given temporary visa until all the paper work was handled.

He was in a high end hospital in upstate New York, Stark had him transferred when it was made apparent that SHIELD didn't have the space or equipment to handle his injuries. But since they were wanted by HYDRA, they made sure to have a security position posted outside his room round the clock. Wanda ranted, eyes and hands tinged red as she explained how Stark was 'guilty' and 'trying to make up for it' by buying there forgiveness.

Wanda sneered at the apartment near the hospital the Stark had provided for them, also taking time to talk to the director with setting them up with official job titles at SHIELD so that there visa's held up.

It was another day in which his little sister started cursing the Stark name, "….who does this man think he is. I am unable to stop the payments but I will not be grateful towards such a man. For him to think he can just through money at his problems and make them go away. Despicable."

"I want to see him." Wanda turned to him, speechless.

"Pietro…" He cut her off, knowing what she was thinking.

"I know Wanda, but I still wish to see him."

He could tell that his sister was unhappy with him but he didn't care.

-x-

When he was finally released from the hospital, he took a few days before going to see Stark. Wanda was still angry at him, if he hadn't just almost died, he was sure his sister would be giving him the silent treatment. But no, she was sat in their two bedroom apartment, probably pacing the hall since Pietro insisted going alone to his meeting with Stark.

He entered the towers lobby which was clear of civilians, it was the weekend after all. "Hello Mr. Maximoff, Boss has been notified of your arrival, please make your way to the elevator to your far right." He did as instructed and waited patiently for the tower to reach the penthouse level.

When he arrived he stepped out and took in his surroundings. The area was high end and over looked the city from its great height. He wandered over to the window to get a better view.

He hears the pattering of feet coming down the hall and turns in time to see Stark enter the room. He was dressed casually, a tee shirt and jeans, sneakers covering his feet and a tablet in his hands. There was a crazed look in his eyes that contradicted the heavy dark bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess but somehow his beard still looked immaculate.

Finally there eyes met across the room and Stark froze. "Maximoff, is everything okay?" He just quirked an eyebrow. Nervously clutching the tablet to his chest and tapping it with his fingers, "I wasn't sure why you came, I tried to make everything so you wouldn't have an difficulties after being released from the hospital. Is that why you're here? Did something go wrong at the apartment? Is it the hospital bills, they should be covered."

"That's not why I'm hear." Pietro just watched as the man struggled not to combust with nerves. It was weird, seeing Stark like this. He wasn't composed or being malicious, he didn't have a remark at every turn, he didn't even begin to enter the same realm as egotistical.

"Oh," he looked everywhere but at Pietro himself and looked ready to run from the room the first chance he got. He finally glanced in the enhanced man's direction, "shit! I'm sorry, you must still be sore, would you like to sit down? I can get you something to drink. I have, um….." He hurried to the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. When he reached the fridge he swung it open to find it mostly empty. "….I have water."

When no immediate response came from the foreigner Stark rushed to make him a glass. Pietro approached the kitchen and met Stark half way when the man came to deliver him a glass of water.

Tony stopped with the water held out to him, both hands carefully holding the glass. Up close he could see the faintest shakes coming from those hands. It was so surreal, seeing Stark being so nervous and _normal_ it took him off guard.

During his time in the hospital, Pietro had a lot of time to think about this man. How they had painted him as this monster that couldn't be touched and lived without a soul. The man before looked as if he would combust with all the energy he had balled up in that small body of his even though he was clearly working himself into an early grave. Before Stark could pull back the water or stubble into another rant Pietro reached out and gently grabbed his forearms. Stark jumped under his hold but didn't pull away, just looked at where they were joined and then up at his face.

He made sure he held the others gaze before he spoke, "I'm sorry I blamed you."

Stark froze, shock clearly taking over, but Pietro was patient and waited him out. When he finally loosened up he opened his mouth a couple times, words on the tip of his tongue but it seemed like he kept changing his mind before he said anything.

Finally he steeled himself, looking him dead in the eye with determination, "I don't deserve your forgiveness….." Pietro was going to say something but Stark beat him to it, "but…" he waited a moment and then his facial expression softened, "thank you."


	28. Forehead Kisses (T'ChallaTony)

**Ironpanther height difference. IRONPANTHER HEIGHT DIFFERENCE.**

* * *

Forehead kisses. He never thought that he would come to love getting forehead kisses as much as he does now. It started with T'Challa, of course the man was taller than him, like most of the people he interacts with these days but with T'Challa, he was the perfect height for his new obsession.

It hadn't even really been a thing until two months into the relationship. He would be standing somewhere, the lab, the kitchen, at an event, etc. but when he stood in front of his boyfriend, his forehead was perfectly lined with his mouth. So T'Challa decided early on that he was going to take full advantage of those few inches he held over the genius.

This first time it happened he had just left the lab after working 10 hours straight. He had wondered upstairs in search of some food, his stomach having put up a fare fight. When he arrived upstairs he hadn't noticed his boyfriend lounging in the living room, tunnel vision leading him straight to the fridge.

He was just shutting the fridge door when he saw the other man enter the room. He sat down the ingredients to a simple turkey sandwich when hands cupped his cheeks. He let those hands guide him to stand before his boyfriend who leaned in a pressed his lips to his forehead. The kiss was sweet and had him relaxing, his body leaning forward into those strong arms. He dipped his head a little, T'Challa raising his head to rest his chin in his hair.

"I thought you might never leave that cave of yours." He laughed and nuzzled his head closer, listening to that strong heartbeat.

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too." T'Challa's laugh made his insides grow warm and fuzzy.

-x-

So it became a routine, anytime the two stood before one another T'Challa would pull Tony's head close for a quick kiss and then they would go about their day. If they were passing each other in the hall they would stop for a quick kiss to the forehead and then a peck on the lips before continuing to where ever they were needed. If Tony or T'Challa had come home for a day of work or simple just having been in the other room, Tony would walk right up to his lover where the king would bestow him with a kiss and then he would move on.

It had even become tradition that if T'Challa was in the kitchen before Tony arrived for his first cup of coffee in the morning, that Tony wouldn't even approach the coffee marker until T'Challa kissed his forehead. It was just something they did as a couple. Tony didn't even think much about it until someone ( _Clint_ ) said something one day.

"Is that a culture thing?" Tony turned away from the doorway T'Challa just exited through to stare at the archer.

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss thing!" Tony just stared a little longer, "Seriously you haven't noticed. Before you guys do anything and even after you do it T'Challa always kisses your forehead. Is it like a blessing thing?"

Tony blinked, "No." He wasn't sure why Clint seemed so curious about this. It was really just something they did as a couple.

"Really, like it's not a King or Wakandan thing that I'm not aware of?" Clint really was an idiot sometimes.

"No birdbrain, T'Challa and I just happen to be at a perfect height for forehead kisses. At this point it's just a thing for us like calling your significant other baby or babe."

Clint just kind of stared at him with big owlish eyes before shaking himself out of it, "You two are disgustingly domestic." He stuck his tongue out at the end like he caught a bad taste in his mouth.

A smug grin curled high on his cheeks and he just waited until Clint looked back at him, "Just the way I like it."


	29. Game Night (SteveTonyBucky)

**Prompt: This blog is legit everything I want in life no joke. But do you think you could do a stuckony? Thank you so much 3**

* * *

Tony was so thankful he agreed to date the super soldiers. At first he had been very confused when they approached him with the idea of a threesome. Of course he thought that they only wanted him for sex but after a very long and grueling conversation that involved way too many feelings he had accepted their invitation into their relationship.

After weeks of getting used to each other they finally settled into a happy place. He could admit, to his self at least, that they definitely made him happier and brought out his goofy side. Which would explain how he had gotten himself into the position he was in now.

-x-

He blamed Steve and his damn puppy eyes. The captain had come to them a few nights ago exclaiming his desire to start having regular game nights. When Bucky and Tony had started laughing Steve threatened to withhold giving out his amazing blow jobs for the next two months. This quickly shut the other two men up but they still tried to throw out token protests.

"What are we, teenagers having a slumber party?"

"Oh come on Stevie, you can't be serious."

"Steve, my all American man, I know you and Buckaroo are senior citizens but do we really need to pull out the bingo cards?" That had earned a punch from Bucky.

While he rubbed his abused arm Steve began pleading his case. "Oh come on guys, there's so many games to try out, it'll be fun! Can't you try it, for me?"

"Quick Tony, shield your yourself from his eyes!" Bucky had turned towards him, hand held against the side of his face to block the view of their pouting boyfriend.

"At least try it. If you still don't like it then we can stop game night." Tony looked at between Steve and Bucky's pleading eyes, both asking for completely different things.

"Fine." Bucky face palmed next him but he ignored it. "What do you have for us?"

Steve's face lite up and he came over with a box held between his hands, "It's called Bounce Off…."

-x-

Those started the gaming wars. Of course as soon as they got started Bucky and Tony had gotten weirdly competitive when it came to play any game. They had started off silently trying to outdo the other but then it quickly delved into shouting matches.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"YOU CAN KISS MY ASS BARNES!"

"Well if you insist…" Bucky took a second to grin at Tony who was still silently fuming in his seat. It was currently Steve's turn and when the blonde cleared his throat they broke out of their staring match to look down at the mat. They were playing Bellz and Steve had just picked up the last four bells of his color.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bucky and Tony shouted simultaneously, the ex-assassin had jumped out of his seat to continue cursing Steve's name while Tony stared down at mat of bells, completely devoid of orange bells.

When Bucky finally calmed down enough to let Steve speak, the blonde just looked at them with the straightest face, "I guess I get to claim both your asses tonight."

Bucky collapsed into his chair, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically while Tony kept his head down, attempting to hide his scarlet red face from his idiot boyfriends.

-x-

Anyway, that was two nights ago. Tonight they were playing twister, all three men were tangled together on the mat while JARVIS projected the spinner on the TV screen.

"Left Hand, Blue."

They all shifted, Steve under Tony, ass hovering above the board. Tony was stretched out above him, ass in the air and Barnes tangled in his legs. Thankfully he had always been very flexible, having dating a few yoga instructors here and there and then regularly doing yoga with Bruce during down time. He was fine, patiently waiting for JARVIS to call the next letter when a chill of cold air hit right behind his ear.

He shivered and then turned to glare at Steve, "What are you doing Steven?"

The blonde tried to hit him with his best innocent look, "I have no idea what you're talking about Anthony."

"Don't play coy with me Rogers." He would have kept going but he nearly lost his balance when his leg twitched violently at the feel of something soft brushing along his calve muscle. He twisted to look over his shoulder and down at Bucky whose head was hovering over his rear end. "Knock it off, both of you. That's cheating."

"We're not doing anything Tony." He glared at Steve, "Honestly, right Buck?" He was going to glare at the other brunette but then he felt a sharp bite to his ass which caused him to yelp and lose his balance. Dropping all his weight on to Steve they both collapsed, Barnes remained upright.

"Cheaters!" He shouted, trying to untangle himself from Steve but was unable when the blonde wrapped his arms around him.

"Nah, I think I won fair and square." Bucky's grin was positively evil and Tony didn't like where this was headed.

"No, Barnes I swear to god, don't. I will literally bite your other hand off," but it was too late, Barnes fingers descended on his sides and he burst into hysterically laughter.

"I think we found a new game Buck." Tony most certainly did not like the new game but sadly, Tickle Tony became quite the regular.


	30. Let's Get High (No Pairing)

**Random idea i had .**

* * *

It really shouldn't come as a surprise that Bruce Banner gets high. When they first met, Tony had asked the man straight up what he did to stay calm and the doctor never got the chance to deny or confirm the truth. So when Tony went looking for his science bro on his personal floor, he wasn't that surprised to smell the weed in the air. When he rounded the couch, he found the mellow scientist on the floor with a giant bong in his lap.

Letting the smoke out of his mouth he lazily grinned up at the billionaire genius, "Want a hit?" He raised the bong towards him, Tony looked to the other man's easy grin, completely stress free and thought back over the past week. He was getting to the end of his rope and could feel the stress in his shoulders. "You know what, give me that damn thing." He put one of the throw pillows on the ground and the dropped onto it Indian style.

Bruce passed him the bong and lighter, taking a second to settle the thing in his lap he lite the lighter and looked down as the smoke came up the tub where he inhaled most of it. Holding it in he looked over to Bruce and then let the smoke pour out his nose causing the other man to laugh. _Oh yeah, this was a great idea._

-x-

About an hour later…

Steve was wondering around the Avenger's tower looking for Tony. He needed the other man to look some documents over for him and he wasn't in his usual spots. Thankful he was interrupted by the house butler – computer – thing. "Do you need assistance Captain Rogers?"

Steve sighed in relief, he often forgot about JARVIS since they didn't communicate often, mostly Tony or possible Clint talking with it. "Yes, um thank you. Do you know where Tony is?" It was a good thing JARVIS had said something because he was sure if anyone knew where Tony Stark was it would be his own creation.

"Sir is with Doctor Banner on the doctor's floor."

"Thank you." He turned back to the elevators and made his way to the scientist's level. The ride was short and in no time at all he was stepping off the cart and into the open floor space. Of course as soon as he took a step of the elevator did he smell something. His hand shot up to his nose to cover it but the smell was just so strong. He wasn't even sure what it was, it wasn't as bad as some smells but it definitely was not a candle.

"Tony! Bruce!" he called, hoping one of them would respond.

Faintly he could hear sounds but no one shouted back to him, he was going to yell again when finally Tony spoke up, "Yeah man, quiet down we're over here." That didn't really help him but he just followed the voice, both hands and shirt held over his mouth and nose.

He rounded the couch and saw the two men sitting by the coffee table, weird glass things laid out along with a variety of snacks and green balls. Looking around he saw that the airy was misty, as if they had been smoking cigars, but the rolled up brown sticks where to thin and small to be a cigar. "What are you two doing?"

Said men were ignoring, instead choosing to some weird contraption and a lighter. He watched in horrification as Tony sucked the smoke that was created into his mouth and then lean forward and blow said smoke into Bruce's open mouth. "Getting high Capsicle, what's it look like?"

"Why would you do that, it can't be good for you!" He was amazed that two geniuses would do something so stupid, he had heard about this 'getting high' stuff when he was being debriefed on the future, apparently it's a term for using drugs. "You need to stop." He tried to sound firm but it was kind of hard to look all intimidating when he still had his shirt up over his nose and he was cough due to the close proximity.

"Chill Captain Tight-Ass, it's cool. Why don't you take a hit?" Tony offered the glass thing to him but he stepped back, away from the compromised idiots.

"No way, you two need to stop!" Bruce started chuckling at him, looking content as he leaned back into the couch with a bag of chips in his lap. "Honestly, I would never have guessed this from you Bruce."

"I was the one that gave it to Tony." Steve paled and Tony half-fived Bruce.

"Yeah Steve and if you're going to stand there acting all judge-y then leave. You're killing my buzz." Normally Steve would have stayed an argued but Tony was going for more and he didn't want to stick around when he released all that smoke into the air and know Tony, into his face.

-x-

Not know what to do about the two men he turned to the only sensible man he could think of.

"Director Fury, I have an urgent matter to speak with you about." He approached the man in would of the many SHIELD hallways, having caught him leaving a meeting.

"Yes Captain what is it?"

"Could we maybe discuss this in your office?" Fury side eyed him but nodded his head in agreement. With quick and efficient steps the two men were stepping into the reasonably sized office in no time.

"Okay Captain, out with it." Fury sat down in his desk, gesturing him into one of the spare seats.

Quickly dropping into the nearest seat he leaned forward. "Sir, this afternoon I came across two of our Avengers in a compromising position."

The eyebrow above Fury's good eye quirked up, "Are you telling me you saw two of your teammates having sex?"

"Heavens no, Banner and Stark were partaking themselves in using illegal substances. Today when I went looking for Stark, I found them on Banner's floor smoking marijuana."

Fury gave him the most unimpressed stare, "Is that it? Weed?"

Thrown off by the irritation Fury was displaying he pushed on, "Of course Sir, this is unacceptable, not only is it illegal but harmful to their health. By the looks of them, they have been at this for some time, what if we were called on, they would be unfit for duty. They need to stop, where would they even get such a thing?"

"I gave it to Banner." If Steve didn't have the serum, he's almost positive he would have injured his neck with how quickly he snapped his head up to look at the director. "It helps keep Banner calm and makes him more comfortable with staying in the city. I like the Hulk as well as Banner nearby and if some weed will keep him around then I have no problem supplying the goods."

Steve was speechless.

-x-

It would seem that Steve wasn't the only one that would find out about Banner's little stash that day. Not long after Steve left the building did Clint, who had been lounging around watching movies get bored and go searching for something to do. He wasn't entirely sure what had him seeking out the science twins but soon he found himself (with the help of JARVIS) in route to their destination.

When he stepped off the elevator he was shocked to smell weed and see a heavily cloud of it settled in the air. "Are you guys getting high without me?" Giggles from behind the couch caught his attention so he jumped the back of it and landed on comfortable cushions. "There better be enough for me."

"I have enough to mellow out the hulk ten times over." Bruce just smiled at him from his position on the floor.

"I'm so texting the others."

"Not Steve! He'll try and shut down our fun and I just got my happy buzz back." Clint grinned and did as told before getting settled on the couch with a rolled up joint.

-x-

When Steve made it back to the tower he went right back to Bruce's floor to try and talk some sense into the two men. He wasn't prepared at all to see that the rest of the team had joined in during his absence.

Bucky (what the hell Buck!) and Clint were dancing to the music that was circling the floor, something island-y playing over the speakers and the two were swaying to the music. Clint hand a bandanna tied around his forehead and Buck had his hair pulled back, eyes closed and a joint between his lips.

Thor was in a recliner, laid back going back and forth between his own joint and what looks like a strawberry pop tart. Natasha was inhaling smoke from what he now knew as a bong, while talking to Bruce that had him looked wide eyed, looking at her as if she held all the secrets to the world. Tony had moved from his spot on the floor and was currently pretending to be a photographer or something because he had a blanket over his head, camera in hand and joint in between his fingers as he recorded Clint and Bucky.

Still horrified by everything and having no one to turn to he fled to the gym.


	31. Make You Mine (WandaTony)

**Someone asked: Any chance of doing a Wanda/Tony smut fanfic?**

 **Ask and you shall receive.**

* * *

It had been some time since the super twins joined the Avengers along with Vision and Rhodey. But here they were months later, working as a team.

Things had started out very awkward, Ultron still hanging thick in the air along with the elephant in the room. At first, the twins flat out avoided him, but he understood. It was hard to be around him and they didn't hide their dislike for him. But overtime, they stopped leaving any room he entered or even just speaking to him.

He had been surprised when Wanda actually searched him out one day.

"Stark." He jumped and nearly shrieked at the sudden voice that enter the kitchen. It was almost two in the morning and Tony couldn't sleep, his mind to awake to let his body rest in bed. He had tossed and turned for a few hours before finally throwing in the metaphorical towel and wondering into the kitchen for a snack. He had just started cutting up an apple when Wanda scared him.

Thankful he didn't cut himself or anything. Calmly putting down the sharp object he turned to the Scarlett Witch. "Hello Wanda, is there anything I can help you with?"

Her gaze narrowed the slightest bit and she titled her head to the right as she looked at him with an assessing gaze. "You assume I need something." Her tone didn't make it a question but it wasn't an accusation either.

"Well it's almost two o' clock in the morning, almost everyone is asleep. But you're standing here, facing me when normally you avoid me." He paused and watched her but she didn't move to speak so he continued, "So am I safe to assume you're looking for me? If you were hungry I would have thought you'd make a move to get something to eat by now."

"I guess you are partially right. You might say that I am curious." Her face was still mostly neutral but he didn't mind, he was used to Natasha's poker face and Vision's stoic one to be fazed by her blank stare.

"Can I ask what's caught your fancy?" He wasn't too sure where they stood. She wasn't showing any hatred for him recently and they've even been able to stay in the same room together without it being extremely awkward for all present.

"You have Stark." He was surprise and it must have shown on his face cause she continued. "You're different."

He was going to ask her what she meant but before he could ask she spun on her feet and went back to her room. Not sure what to make of this little late night interaction, he decided to put it behind himself and grab up his apple slices and peanut butter jar. Ready to binge watch The Hunt that he had been recording. It was a secret love of his, watching animal documentaries.

-x-

After that Wanda slowly started to show up where he was. He would be in one of the common areas for a while and when he would turn around she would be in the room, watching him from her spot. When he caught he staring she would either continue to stare until he looked away or get distracted by someone else talking to her.

After a couple days she started initiating conversation with him. Some brief while other carried on for sometime.

"Pietro and I received our US citizenship documents," she paused, almost as if she was debating if she should continue with the line of though, "that was you." He didn't try to confirm it or deny, she obviously knew the truth was just voicing it to see his reaction. Not sure what to say he just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his coffee. Of course she brought this up when he hadn't had his coffee yet. The night before he had been up late working on some SI specs that took longer than he would have liked, he didn't get to bed until almost 4:30 AM. It was approaching noon and he had just gotten up ten minutes ago.

When he didn't do anything else she left him to his coffee.

Before he knew it she was requesting to enter his lab.

"Let her in Friday," There was a moment before Wanda was pushing the door open and coming into the work shop. Of course the bots were curious by the new comer and rushed to investigate, U hung back, always more cautious than her brothers. Wanda didn't look to be in a hurry to bother him, contenting herself with studying the bots and looking around the shop. So Tony decided to let her be and go back to work, if she needed something she would come over and ask.

Like he predicted, 10 minutes later she was pulling a chair over next to him. He looked at her and she sat to his left watching him, which was starting to become the norm between them. "Why do you build?"

He hadn't been expecting that and he wasn't sure what she meant by that. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

She looked around for a second, gathering her thoughts before turning back to him, "Why do you create? After Ultron and before, when you stopped building your weapons."

He really hadn't been expecting that, which was also becoming the norm for them. But he tried to answer her regardless. "I guess it's because it's all I know. My whole life, I worked to create things, circuit boards, engines, robots, weapons, suits. It's always been about building the next thing. Even when I hit a wall, I could have abandoned it all after I shut down weapons, but then I wouldn't have moved on to other things. I'm a builder, an engineer, I'll always want to create something, even when I'm not trying to. The ideas just come to me or my fingers itch to work on something. It's how I am."

He wasn't sure what she was getting out of this or if this meant anything to her but clearly his words meant something. The smallest smile graced her lips, "Will you show me?"

This time he took a moment to study her, the faintest sighs of hope, the little smile that curled her lips and the way she kept trying to interact with him. He wasn't sure what any of this meant for her but he figured that there was no harm in showing her some stuff. So he moved his chair over and gestured for her to come closer to the screens he had pulled up in front of himself. And then he showed her his creations.

-x-

After that Wanda started searching him out, spending quite evenings with him on the couch watching TV, to her silently watching him in the lab until she fell asleep on the small cot he kept down there. She would come with him when he went to his favorite donut shop in town and sometimes her brother would join them.

But slowly Wanda was starting to become a permanent part of his day. She would often seek him out, whether she actually needed something from him or was just keeping tabs on him he wasn't sure but she was nice so he didn't mind. He didn't think much of her sudden attachment until a battle against doom later on that week.

Doom was terrorizing the city and of course Reed and his crew weren't around to handle him so the Avengers had to step in. The fight had been fairly easy, the civilians (so used to random attacks at this point were all evacuated and taken care of. The team was split into sectors and working on dismantling all the Doom bots at the moment. Thankfully they were just about done with the battle, Thor and Steve had already attempted to capture Doom but of course he vanished right as they were going to arrest him, leaving his bots to just cause havoc and some property damage when it happened. Iron Man was chasing after a stray bot that was attempting to flee when he blasted him offline. "Well guys, I think that's the last –" A hit from the side sent Iron Man crashing into a nearby building. Of course, with Tony's luck the building that they hit was old and abandoned but when they hit it they took out a main support. Wanda, who had helped cover this particular section watched in horror as the building caved in on Iron Man.

"Stark! TONY!" No response came over the com, terrified she took off running for the pile of rubble. "Avengers, Iron Man is down, I repeat, Iron Man is Down."

"What is your location?" Steve wanted to ask what happened but he needed to get to them first.

"We are over by 6th and…"

-x-

Later, after he was cleared of all the rubble and debris they found that Tony was fine. The bot that had hit him just happened to take out his communicator and aside from some heavy bruising he was going to be just fine. Most of the team had cleared out of the Avengers med bay when the doctor declared him fit enough to leave, only asking that he take it easy for a while. The only one left was Wanda who was silently brooding in the corner.

Her red magic curled around her fingers as she watched him gingerly stand off the examination bench. He tried giving her a sheepish grin but that only seemed to anger her and she stomped out of the room. He sighed before slowly following her.

Thankfully she slowed her walk so Tony didn't have to overexert himself to keep up with her but she still stayed a few steps ahead of him. She lead him all the way back to his bedroom, where she opened the door and glared at him until he entered the room after her.

His back was to her as she closed his door, "Look Wanda, I don't understand why you're mad at me." He turned around and she was right there. Reaching up with her hand she grabbed the collar of his shirt and then yanked him down into a passionate kiss. He was caught off guard so her tongue had no problem sneaking into his mouth and getting a taste of everything.

With all the passion she showed he was surprised she pulled back so quickly, but he blinked his eyes open to look down at her. Her eyes implored him to understand, the way they bounced back and forth between his eyes. "Oh…" He breathed not fully understanding until he let himself get some brain power back and think over everything, " _Ohh_."

"Yes Tony, 'oh.'"

-x-

They didn't do anything else except share a few more kisses that night. Both exhausted after the battle and emotional distress of him being stuck under a few 1,000 lbs. of building and not being able to talk to anyone during that time. Also he was still very sore and very bruised.

But the second he was all healed up, Wanda didn't hesitate to drag him into his room and push him back onto the bed.

Letting her take control, he leaned back on his elbows as she stalked closer to him. The closer she got the more articles of clothing she threw off herself until she was left stand in a pair of dark red laced bra and underwear. "Your turn." He was going to remove his shirt when he hand twitched and then his hands were being secured to the bed.

Normally he would find something like this disturbing but at the moment all he could think was ' _hot_.' She came forward, her hand reaching out and resting on his lower abdomen when her hand curled a little. Red magic burst out from under his shirt, ripping it the shreds and leaving the fabric in a small pile around his waist.

She looked down and admired his chest. Taking in the scars from his reactor, she gently ran her fingers over the damaged skin. When he shivered at the contact she looked him in the eye. "It's, um, sensitive."

Her smile – no, her smirk was devious and she pushed him until he was scooting further onto the bed and making room for her….…between his legs. She was kneeling between his legs and her attention was on his zipper, a finger running along his happy trail and causing his stomach to quiver under the ticklish touch. He went to reach for her but a flick of her wrist had her magic wrapping around his wrists again. When both wrist were firmly tucked behind his back she leaned up a little.

"Is this okay?"

He swallowed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her smirk was back full force, "Good." Then she was removing his jeans, underwear quick to follow after it. He felt vulnerable, laying there at the mercy of Wanda and her magic but he wasn't afraid, he trusted her. A soft hand wrapped around the head of his hard cock, the touch bringing a moan from his lips.

"Wanda….." He laid back against the pillows while she stroked him, thumbnail scratching the precum from his tip. He shuttered hard and she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him breathless. With his hands behind him he couldn't touch her but she was free to touch him however she pleased. Her right hand slowly stroked him, her right wander over his thighs, scratched along his ribs and then settled at his nipples. Twisting, pinching and pulling at the quickly hardening nubs she swallowed down all his moans.

Everything she did to him felt so good but it wasn't enough. She must have been reading his mind because then she was pulling away from his mouth and attaching her lips to his neck. Sucking dark markings into his neck that only a scarf could hide she worked him over. Abandoning his cock all together, which caused a whine to escape him she brought both hands up to his chest. Fondling his nipples while sucking a dark mark right under his left ear she pulled back just the smallest bit so her mouth was right over his ear, "I wish to make you mine." He gasped and shivered but she continued, "No matter what I tried I couldn't find myself to stay away, so I let myself be drawn to you and now that I've gotten a taste," She licked the rim of his ear, "I want more."

He moaned, chest arching out towards her and she twisted his nipples in such a way that he couldn't tell what was pain and what was pleasure. "Give yourself to me Tony."

He panted through the lust that was coursing through him. She leaned back so that their faces were inches apart. Her eyes were so expressive in that moment, he could see the want that shown clear in those retinas, even though there was red magic mixed in. "Okay." He breathed.

She smiled at him, "You won't regret this." And then she was diving down and swallowing his member whole. Tony nearly shrieked, he nearly forgot about his cock with all the attention she was showering to his upper body. His nipples were throbbing perfectly to the pace of her bobbing on his cock. He couldn't hold back much longer, he was so close.

He could feel that he was close to the edge, he just needed a little bit more. Suddenly there was a moist digital at his entrance, circling the rim. He was shaking and goosebumps covered most of his skin. And then Wanda shoved that single digit up his ass at the same moment she took him down to the root. Head thrown back and her name being a pleasure filled shout he came down her throat. She swallowed him down, taking every drop while still fingering his ass through his orgasm.

Then it was like he was a puppet and all his string were cut, he fell back into the pillows, body lax aside from a few twitches here and there. Wanda slowly pulled off his softening cock, licking it clean. Her finger was still inside of him, just playfully wiggling around while she began working marks into his thighs.

He was enjoying his come down, letting her play with him when her finger pressed up against a bundle of nerves inside him. "WANDA!" His whole body twitched, including his cock and the witch looked up at him from where she had been sucking a dark bruise on his inner thigh down by high knee. A mischievous grinning was growing on her face and she pressed against that bundle of nerves again.

He screamed, a few spurts of cum shooting out onto his stomach. Wanda had stopped and watched as he came again all over himself. When he could finally speak words again he started begging, "Please, no more. I can't right now. Wanda."

Sensing how drained the genius had become he slowly pulled her finger out and the kissed at his soft cock. She slowly worked up his body, licking him clean and then devouring his mouth so he could get a taste of himself on her tongue. Pulling back she dropped a few light pecks on his lips and then kissed his nose before gently kissing his forehead. After that she was collapsing next to him on the bed, guiding his head to her shoulder.

The arm he was laying on came up and played with his hair. They laid together, Wanda playing with his hair while he tried to catch his breath when a thought struck him. "You didn't come." She chuckled, with her left hand she reached out for his and brought it between her legs where he could feel that she was soaking wet through her panties. "But –"

"I find pleasure in watching others." He made a soft noise of understanding and then she was leaning down to kiss at the top of his head. "Go to sleep Tony."

"Okay." And he did just that.


	32. Baby Bots? (No Pairing)

**Prompt: Please please pleaseeeeee a little drabble about the baby bots? Love your works! :3**

 **Referring to and inspired by this tumblr post: post/128698987799/thing-you-never-needed-more-tonys-bots-are**

* * *

"Good morning Sir."

Tony's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice that seemed to be a lot closer than usually and sounding a lot less electronic. It took a second for his eyes to focus in on a tall man standing above him. Said man had the lightest shade of blue eyes he had ever seen, lighter than the sky on a quiet fall day. The next thing he noticed was the light blonde hair that seemed to spike out over his hairline. His hair wasn't long but it there was just enough extra to not be considered a buzz cut.

But from what little he could see of the man above him, aside from his ridiculously straight (perfect) facial structure and flawless pale skin, he had no idea who this stranger was. . .

"Sir."

He blinked, "JARVIS?"

"Yes Sir, if you would please come out of bed now, the bots are causing quite a ruckus in the living room. It would seem that Dum-E doesn't like not being able to see you and is causing U and Butterfingers distress." Jarvis had walked away with clothes in his arm and then laid them out on the other side of his bed.

"Wait, why are the bots in my living room." Tony had pushed back the covers and was trying to get his feet under himself as he climbed out of the bed.

"I think you'll just need to get dressed and see for yourself." JARVIS just gave him a cheeky smile before exiting his bedroom. Which SHOULDN'T be possible because last time he checked his AI was . . . an AI. He couldn't and wouldn't call JARVIS a computer program because he was so much more than that but he definitely did not have a human body lying around last time he checked.

He could vaguely hear sounds coming from his penthouse living room so forgoing his clothes (sue him! He was feeling a little petty since JARVIS decided he was going to be a smartass at the worst possible time) and walked out of his room barefoot, still in his sweatpants and tank top that he had fallen asleep in the night before.

Rounding the corner Tony wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Chaos was too nice of a word, pillows and blankets (where the hell did those come from?) where all over the floors, along with what looked like empty bowls and some cereal that had made its way out of said ceramic bowls. And in the middle of this chaos stood a human JARVIS with three very upset looking toddlers.

He must of made a sound when he stopped because suddenly all eyes were on him. One toddler (which HOLY HELL looked like a tiny him, not quite a twin to his own toddler self but very close) immediately marched over to him on wobbly feet. When he got close enough he latched on to Tony's shirt tugging the material in a VERY familiar way while watery eyes stared up at him.

Tony's mind suddenly jumped into action and the choked off sob that came from the little guy. "D-Dum-e?" The little tot frantically shock his head yes, hands tugging harder at his shirt. His eyes jumped back and forth between Dum-E and JARVIS, who he was now starting to realize was standing with a toddler version of U and Butterfingers. "What the hell is going on here?!"

-x-

After Tony calmed down and JARVIS fetched him three cups of coffee Tony was able to get his head straight. Apparently sometime in the early hours of the morning all his bots had gone from robots to actual human beings in less than a second. JARVIS (or would it be Jarvis?) had told him that he was doing some routine work on the private servers when what seemed like a blink of an eye he was standing in the shop in this body like he was born to it. When he looked around the lab he saw nothing out of place aside from himself and the other three bots being curled up at their charging stations but in human from as well.

Currently Tony was sitting on the couch with U curled up on his chest. It was amazing really, to see his baby bots as actual babies. U was an adorable little girl, soft brown skin and honey brown eyes that shone bright. Her hair was pulled to the sides of her head so he had large poof balls that made it look like she was Minnie Mouse. She was wearing a green striped sweatshirt, jean skirt and pink converse sneakers that had sparkles. On top of her head was a tiny plastic tiara because she has always been Tony's little princess.

Dum-E had fluffy brown hair that was all over the place, his eyes almost matched Tony's to the T. Hazel brown with a hint of gold, the difference was in the facial features, the nose was different, rounder and his face was more circular than his. Dum-E was wearing blue overalls with a red tee shirt on under that. The tee shirt had a cartoon train on it that matched his socks that had little tiny cabooses all over them (he actually wasn't sure where his shoes were).

Butterfingers looked like a mini Jarvis except for his eyes being a chocolate brown. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt that had a navy blue star in the middle, which matched the beanie that was on his head, same color but lots of little navy stars covering it. His shorts were white and matched his little white nurse shoes.

Overall, they were adorable and too precious for this world. That best part was that they pretty much had the same personalities as there robot selves. Butterfingers and Dum-E got into anything that crossed their path or that caught their interest. Leaving a mess in their path while U hung back and watched them, occasionally joining in but mostly observing and cleaning up after them. Like write now, Dum-E and Butterfingers were sitting at the coffee table drawing pictures on some paper that Jarvis had found them while some kids show played on the TV.

Butterfingers had just turned to grab more paper but his elbow hit the table, sending his crayons to the floor and rolling out of reach. But neither boy noticed the fleeing crayons, to absorbed in the dark circles they were drawing on the page. U saw that neither made a move for the fall crayons and quickly climbed down from her spot on his lap and over to the place where the crayons had rolled too. She picked them up and then placed them on the table next to Butterfingers. Butterfingers paused in his drawing to look at U, both grinned at each other before going back to what they were doing. Butterfingers to his drawing and U back to her post on Tony's lap.

-x-

"U, sweetie, will you go sit with your brothers while I go check on Jarvis?" U shock her head and hopped down from his lap, "U, you're in charge, okay?"

"K." She said it the sweetest little voice, it made Tony's heart melt a little on the inside.

Before he could get sucked anymore into the cuteness that was his babies he turned for the kitchen which Jarvis had been hiding out in for the better part of the last 20 minutes. He entered the kitchen to see Jarvis opening and closing cabinets, opening the fridge and then pulling things out. He laid them out in an orderly fashion along the counter.

He really hoped his AI turned human wasn't attempting to cook because banana mustard putting did not look appetizing. "What are ya doing J?"

Jarvis quickly glanced at him and then back to the foods laid out before him, "Testing and analyzing."

"You mean the food?"

"Yes, it is quite the experience to my new found taste buds." Tony started chuckling but was soon cut off when a wait slammed into his legs. He twisted to look over his shoulder and down at this little brown mop of hair that was clinging to his legs.

"Dum-E, what's wrong bud?" Said tot pulled back to look at him with those water eyes again.

"Dada. . ." Little hands reached up for him, open and closing to indicate he wanted up. Tony turned around to pick Dum-E up into his arms, the little guy immediately wrapped his arms around his next and tucked his face under his chin.

"What's the matter buddy?" He rubbed the little back, he didn't like seeing his first baby so upset.

Instead of a response he just got squeezed tighter, almost like Dum-E was afraid he was going to be set down.

Jarvis was watching silently from his spot in the kitchen, "He's quite clingy Sir."

"You're right J, I wonder why?" He swayed a little, hoping the movement would settle the tot.

"Maybe because he was your first."

"Hmmm, then does that mean you're being all distant because you're the youngest? Last one?"

Jarvis snorted, "Being without form I have grown used to being separate from the rest of you."

Tony frowned, that sounded . . . upsetting. Quickly marching over he pulled Jarvis into a hug with the arm that wasn't holding Dum-E, "You know I love all of you equally, right." Jarvis was stiff at first but then seemed to find himself, settling into the embrace, one arm going around Tony and the other wrapping around a giggling Dum-E.

The hug had barely lasted a minute when little hands started pulling at Tony and Jarvis's pants. Jarvis stepped back a little so he could lift Butterfingers into Tony's free arm and then put U on his own hip. Once U and Butterfingers were secure in their spots Tony crowded back in so they could get a proper group hug going.

Everyone wrapped in a little huddle Tony made sure to look all of his babies in the eye, one at a time "I love you always."

The three toddlers giggled and Jarvis smiled, Dum-E and Butterfingers both leaned in to kiss his cheeks at the same time Jarvis and U leaned in to kiss either side of his forehead, "And we love you too Sir, always."

He looked over his babies again, happy laughs floating out of him as they all continued to plant kisses on him. Even though his vision was starting to get blurry, he laughed.

-x-

"-ir . . . Sir . . . _Sir_."

"Huh," he sat up from the couch groggy.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night Sir, but what I was trying to tell you is that the bots would like to give you something." JARVIS voice came smooth and clear over the speakers as always. He sat up and looked toward his helper bots. They were crowded around him holding out a card.

He grabbed the card from Dum-E's claw, quickly opening up the envelope to pull out . . . a Father's Day card.

"To the man who taught us everything we know, Happy Father's Day. Love Always," and then in messing writing was Dum-E and Butterfingers awkward attempts to write their names with Dum-E's 'E' being backwards. U's was a little better but maybe it was because she only had to draw a U shape and then JARVIS's name was printed boldly at the bottom of the card.

"Happy Father's Day Sir from the bots and I."

"Thanks kids, I love you too."

* * *

 **If anyone was confused Tony was dreaming up til the last part.**


	33. Loki vs Sneezing (LokiTony)

**Prompt: Okay so I really love your writing and I also really love frostiron so I was wondering if you could pretty please write a fluffy fic where Tony sneezes/coughs or something and Loki is like THIS IS NOT HAPPENING MY BEAUTIFUL MORTAL CANNOT GET SICK OMG ARE YOU DYING NOO LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU and just really cute and fluffy overprotective Loki while Tony is like 'babe I'm not sick' but Loki doing it anyway cuz he just loves taking care of Tony ily**

 **Little something about the author (me): I sneeze every time I get out of the water. Get out of the pool for more than two minutes, sneeze. Just got out of the shower, sneeze. Got soaked in the rain, sneeze. And never more than three.**

 **So that is what inspired the twist on this prompt...**

* * *

They got caught in the rain the first time, Loki noticed. It was one of many date nights (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday night because why have one date night a week?) where they were out getting dinner and walking around town. Rain is a common factor in New York Falls but on this day the news casters failed to mention the torrential downpour that was due that night. So of course it wasn't until they were soaked to the bone and half way home that Tony said, "why didn't you just teleport us home?"

Laughing Loki wrapped his arm around Anthony's waist and pulled him close. For show he raised his free hand, in which he was actually doing for Anthony's benefit since the change of scenery could make him sick, and waited until his lover's eyes were sealed shut to snap his fingers and land them in their shared bedroom in the tower.

"That never gets easier to deal with." Tony sighed as he escaped the god's hold of him to wander into the closet for a change of clothes. Loki opted for a quick shower instead.

When he got out the shower he heard Anthony walk by the door, "ACHOO!"

"Anthony!" He quickly dashed out of the room. The brunette stood there rubbing at his nose, sweat pants and sweat shirt covering him and his hair only slightly damp. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tony turned to look at the god, still rubbing his nose absent mindedly.

"Are you okay? You made an alarming sound just now."

"Oh that, that was a sneeze." Tony dropped his hand from his face so he could reach for his tablet on his way to the bed. He plopped down onto it, and wiggling just the smallest amount until he was comfortable.

"A….sneeze." He said the word like it was venom in his mouth. Standing there in nothing but a towel, one hand holding the knot at his hip and water still dripping from his hair down his back he racked his brain to see if the word came across his studies of Midgard.

Not even looking up from his tablet, the genius muttered a little 'yep' before losing himself in work emails.

When nothing came to mind involving the word sneeze Loki decided to bookmark that one for further research later. For now, he needed to remind Dear Anthony that date night wasn't quite over yet. Dropping his towel he stalked forward towards his unsuspecting prey like the predator he is.

xXx

When Loki finally took that time to figure out what a 'sneeze' was, he did not like what he found.

A sneeze was terrifying. Making the body seize up like _that_ and if it happens to many times it can cut off air flow. Air was already a precious thing for his Anthony. The day his mortal sat him down and explained what the arc reactor had done to him, it still gives him nightmares.

Regardless of the device being removed from his body, Anthony's lungs are still damaged and compromised in areas. So from what he can understand from a sneeze, if Anthony experienced that body reaction consecutively he could be left out of breath or in great pain!

There was one horrifying article that explained why you can never sneeze with your eyes open. The idea that your eyes could pop out of their sockets if you keep them open when you sneeze nearly had him emptying to contents of his stomach into the trash bin. Dear Odin the daily horrors these mortals had to deal with, no wonder they are the way they are.

Then the best part was reading about how they were merely symptoms for greater diseases that he didn't even think he could stomach reading up on. This 'pneumonia' sounded worse than some of the battles he fought in his youth.

He'll have to take great care in the future to make sure these symptoms don't rise in his mortal lover. He'll move the nine realms ten times over before he lets his Anthony fall victim to this _Common Cold_.

xXx

The billionaire genius had taken a lazy day to toy with his cars down in the garage. It had been some time since he had been able to just mess around with the engines. It was even better having Rhodey there with him, both with a beer nearby and smiles on their faces. By the time they called it an evening they were both covered in dirt, grime and sweat.

Tony had about an hour or so before Loki was due back from his errand runs so the brunette headed up and hopped in the shower. Making sure he was thoroughly clean he rinsed off one last time and then stepped out. He didn't even hear his godly lover return, caught up in his mind and drying himself off.

He was about half way dry when he felt a sneeze building up, choosing to let it out and not fight it, he leaned back a little before shooting forward, "ACHOO! Agghh," he groaned and sniffled a little then went back to drying his legs off.

Not two seconds after he sneeze heavy foots steps approached the bedroom door. Tony looked up curiously and watched as Loki kicked the door in. "Bed. **Now**."

Putting his foot down and leaning up so he wasn't bent over looking up at his already tall lover, "Loki? What ar-aAAH!" Said god swopped his naked body into his arms and carried him from the bathroom into the bedroom. Tony was dropped out on the sheets without a second thought, "Jesus Loki, horny much?" Ignoring the shorter man he marched over to the closet to retrieve the spare blankets.

He gathered four large, fluffy blankets and his favorite black hoodie before going back to Anthony.

To see Loki's arms full with stuff left Tony completely stumped, "What's all that for?"

He threw the hoodie at his lover, "Put this on." He waited patiently for Anthony to do as he asked. He glared down at his lover until to shorter man huffed and did as asked. "Good, I will not have you getting sick on me."

"What? I'm not sick." He protested but that didn't stop the god.

"Do not lie to the god of lies Anthony, I heard you sneeze." Loki grabbed up a blanket and wrapped it around Tony. Then he grabbed another and tucked his lover in, wrapping him up in the multiple blankets until he looked like a human burrito. "Now hush, I shall go prepare the soup."

"But I'm not sick!" He wiggled but he was trapped in all the blankets. "Damn it, I'm. Not. Sick!" Nothing but sounds of pots and pans from the kitchen responded, "LOOOKIII!"

xXx

Later on after a lot of wrestling against blankets, a big bowl of chicken noodle soup, Tony and Loki had an educational talk about sneezing while cuddling in bed.


	34. BBLB (BuckyTony)

**Or Becky Barnes Loves Boobs**

 **Mostly for FemSlash February with a dash of Valentine's Day Spirit**

 **Let's just say I am a firm believer that Bucky Barnes is an Ass Man and Becky Barnes is Boob Lady.**

* * *

Let's make this short and sweet, Becky Barnes is into boobs. Yes, technically she was born during a time when this wasn't accepted but even then she never stopped noticing them. Small, large, soft, perky. It didn't matter, if you were a girl Becky was going to notice your boob size before she could tell you the color of your eyes.

It's how Steph and her were able to become friends. Growing up Stephie was such a fragile little thing with a heart of gold. Her chest was small, not much to it but it suited her. Becky had walked into her and knocked her over.

" _Oh goddess, I'm sorry. Are you okay little boy?"_

" _I'm not a little boy. I'm a girl!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes! I have girl parts just like my mama."_

And that's how they got into an argument about boobs that later turned into the comparing of hair styles. At the time Steph had short hair, having gotten a piece of gum stuck in her hair that caused her to chop it all off. With the short hair, baggy pants and shirt, Steph honestly looked like a little boy. It wasn't until her hair grew out again and she wore tighter clothes that it was obvious she was a girl.

But anyway I didn't take long for Stephie to realize that Becky had a certain obsession with a certain part of the female body. She told Becky when they were a bit older, "It's okay Beck, if ya like boobs ya like boobs. Doesn't change the fact were still best friends."

So Stephie kept it a secret and life went on normally, until the war. The US was desperate, to the point they were letting women on the field. The Nazi's were expanding and held larger numbers of soldiers who held large guns. If women were willing they were enlisted and sent to the front line. That's where Becky found herself, getting down and dirty with the guys. She worked her butt off to get to her ranking and becoming one of the best snipers.

When she got captured, it was hell. She was out of it for most of it, after they beat her black and blue they started experimenting on her. Whispers of a serum flittered into her consciousness but she was to heavily drugged to follow along.

And then Stephie was there. Her shrimp of a best friend was there to rescue her. At first she thought she was hallucinating. Little Stephie who was barely 5 foot and weighing in at around 80 lbs was lifting her from the table and now standing taller than her.

" _Weren't you smaller?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I ate some spinach."_

" _Okay Popeye."_

So now Steph was bigger than her and she even filled out. Her flat chest had a little bit of curve but not much, she was tall (instead of being just shy of 5 foot she was now just shy of 6 foot which put her two inches taller than herself). Strong, she was able to lift 50 pounds like it was a class room textbook. And now people were calling her Captain America.

Well, okay then. They, with the Howling Commando's help, fought mission after mission, taking down Hydra one base at a time. But then the train came and everything was just a cloud of pain for a while.

Pain and orders, like a routine. Get up, train, pain, mission, pain, orders, pain, repeat. That's all she knew for a while, the Asset was a machine and orders were her life. Until Steph came back.

xXx

Coming across the blonde brought more pain until she fell into the river. She wasn't sure why she jumped in the water after her but she did. She would have left her on the shore line if it weren't for the blonde's hand that shot out and grabbed her pant leg. "Stay…. " She did.

xXx

Which is what brought us to this particular moment … . . and problem, Antonia Natasha ' _Call me Toni_ ' Stark. The power woman that owned one of the greatest technological company's in the world and _the_ Iron Maiden (formally Iron Man until the media found out it was Ms. Stark piloting the armor).

Toni is beautiful, with her long dark brown hair that flowed down her back. Brilliant brown eyes that glowed caramel gold when the light hit them just perfectly. Her body was to die for, standing at 5 foot 5 inches, Toni had all the curves. Delicate neck and collarbones, led into the best rack Becky had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Yes she had a small waist and just enough curve to her hips, legs long and soft looking but like Becky stated, she **is** a boob girl.

Toni had to be a double D if Becky was to guess the size. They sat perfectly on her, perfectly rounded and she liked to imagine that they fit in her hands perfectly. While she was recovering at the tower she was very fortunate to become so close with Toni.

Not only was Stark funny and beautiful, but she also never beat around the whole 'brainwashed assassin' thing. But the best part was the physical contact. Toni was a cuddle bug and loved physical contact. Leaning against the closet person to her, interlocking arms when she walked with anyone. It drove Becky mad.

So she couldn't be blamed when she finally cracked. It had been a tough week for Becky, the nightmares were bad and there was chatter that Hydra was up to something. Sleep deprived and on edge, she wasn't prepared to walk into the common room to see Toni in shorts and a sports bra lying by the windows sunbathing.

The weather was warming up and the sun was out and the genius was banned from the lab for a couple hours and decided she would just lay next to the window and see if it helped with her tan. She was looking a bit pale, too much time spent in the workshop underground, far from any natural sunlight.

Exhausted and probably slightly delirious, Becky wandered over to Toni and then laid down onto top of said woman, planting her face in those beautiful boobs.

Toni stiffed up when a body dropped on top of her, it wasn't until she saw Becky's familiar shoulder length brown hair that she relaxed a little. "You okay Becca-Boo?"

Said assassin nuzzled her head on to her new boob pillow, "Magic Boobs." Toni laughed, "Magic Boobs pillow now." And then she was asleep.

xXx

It wasn't until a couple hours later that the ex-assassin woke to gentle fingers carding through her hair and soft snickering coming from a bit further away.

"Bout time you guys finally got together."

"Oh hush up Ms. America. Becky Baby is just a little tired. I can't help it if I have the best pillow boobs in the tower."

"Really Shell-head?"

Before Toni could reply Becky spoke up, "The bestest."

Steph snorted, "That's not even a word." She didn't even move or bother to open her eyes.

"Don't care, bug off squirt." Stephanie huffed and further away you could hear her mutter, _'I am taller than you now.'_

Toni chuckled a little and Becky sighed, enjoying the last few moments of being so close to Tony before lifting her head to face reality. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" _Did she_ really _have to spell it out?_

"For coming in her and using you and your boobs as my own personal bed."

"Well you're forgiven," Becky silently released a breath she didn't realize she was holding "but I have one condition." Her heart skipped a beat but years of being the world's best assassin kept her from changing her facial expression. "I want to be taken out on a proper date. Wine and dined."

Something loosened up inside her and a smile took over her face, "Deal."

xXx

So now it's been a few months and Toni and Becky are the happiest lesbian couple around (or at least that's what the team likes to say). Toni has someone who listens to her and keeps up with her craziness like it's just another Tuesday afternoon. For Becky, she has the girl of her dreams that's not effected by her newer weird habits and loves her as she is. Not to mention she now is able to grab those perky breast whenever she wants.

It's become a game or sorts. No matter how many times she sneaks up on Toni, every time she comes up behind her girlfriend and grabs of handful of boobs the smaller brunette jumps and nearly (definitely) shrieks. If they're in private she's normally able to get some sexy times going with her beautiful girlfriend (she will never get tired of referring to Toni as her girlfriend). But if it's in a more public setting it's normally Stephie or Natalia cuffing her upside the head or tugging her away by the ear. But that doesn't stop her from doing it again later.

xXx

Becky would say that the best and maybe worst day of her life was their first Valentine's Day together. Unlike normal couples that went and had a fancy dinner or exchanged chocolates and flowers, Toni took Becky bra shopping for herself.

Toni was fully aware of her girlfriend's obsession with boobs. So as I treat she decided that she needed some new bra's and that she would take her girlfriend with her to pick some out.

When they walked into the Victoria Secret together, Becky's knees nearly gave out. They walked the store picking a few for Toni to try. There was a green lounge bra that would look beautifully against Toni's skin tone that they started with. Then she grabbed a sexy white one and a black push up followed quickly after the other. Before Becky new it her hands were full with bras and one red robe.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now let's go check out." Toni was silently looking over their collection and nodding her head.

"You're not going to try anything on?"

"No, I plan on having a private fashion show for my special girl tonight." Becky's face grew so inflamed she was only half ashamed that she rubbed at her nose to make sure she didn't suddenly get a nose bleed in public over the very dirty imagines her mind came up with right there.

xXx

Well, let's just say that Becky had a _very_ good Valentine's Day and that Victoria Secret was about to get a new loyal customer.

* * *

 **It wasn't until I finished reading this that I didn't really mention the arc or the metal arm so I'll just let you guys picture them with or without their metal.**

 **Link's to the Bras and Robe I mentioned.**

 **Green Bra - bras/lounge-and-wireless/easy-twist-push-up-bra?ProductID=325869 &CatalogueType=OLS**

 **White Bra - bras/push-up/push-up-bra-very-sexy?ProductID=325833 &CatalogueType=OLS**

 **Black Bra - bras/push-up/push-up-bra-very-sexy?ProductID=300799 &CatalogueType=OLS**

 **Kimono (Red Robe) - lingerie/kimonos/satin-kimono-very-sexy?ProductID=311868 &CatalogueType=OLS**


	35. Iron Man Merchandise (ClintTony)

**Iron Man Merchandise**

 **In honor of the cutest Iron Man Alarm Clock I bought today, this fic was born.**

* * *

When he started seeing (dating? They haven't really put an official title on anything) Clint, he didn't think it would come with so many….presents. It's not like he was getting something wrapped every week, it was more….impulse buys? And all of them, ALL of them are Iron Man themed. For the past four months Clint has been surprising him with Iron Man themed merchandise.

So far in his "collection" he has, three tee shirts with the helmet or full body suit, pajama pants, socks, a few Pop! Figurines, wall stickers, two piggy banks, two watches, two mugs, three key chains and a build-a-bear. And the collection was still growing as Clint approached him with his arms behind his back.

"Hey babe, don't be mad but I may or may not have got you something while I was out today."

"Oh dear god, what did you get this time?"

"I couldn't help it, but it reminded me of you!" Clint brought the item out from behind his back and handed it over. Once he got a look at it he laughed.

"An Iron Man Helmet Bubble Wand? Really, was it the helmet or the bubbles that screamed Tony Stark?" Although the gift was quite childish he couldn't stop grinning as he held the wand up for Clint to look at.

"Hey, don't dis' the bubbles man. I don't care how old anyone is, blowing bubbles is a simple joy. I even got you some bubble syrup."

Tony's hand dropped, "Wait we're actually going to play with this?" Clint just laughed and snatched the wand back from him.

"Of course we are. I just said you're never too old for bubbles. Come on, I'm not sure who's going to be more excited, Thor or Dum-E?"

"You're ridiculous." But that didn't stop him from blowing bubbles with his (maybe) boyfriend for the next three hours.

xXx

He couldn't tell if these gifts were getting out of hand. If anyone aside from Clint went in his room they'd think he has serious issues or a major obsession with himself. He know had a super soft Iron man blanket and a little Iron Man Helmet decorative pillow on his couch. His desk was being taken over by Iron Man themed pencils and pens, while his book self was starting to look like it belonged to a little kids. Between the puzzles and children's books about his superhero self he looked like he could be 6 instead of 36.

He felt...conflicted. He loved all the stuff Clint bought him because he loved Iron Man. His suit was probably the only good thing about him and so he loved seeing all the cute things that he got that he knew other kids and adults were buying. On top of that he was receiving it from the guy he really liked, it was perfect. Except that it wasn't.

The other day he and Clint went out he was wearing one of his tee shirts, bright red tee shirt with the helmet highlighted in yellow when the paparazzi must have gotten a few pictures of him. The next day headlines were filled with how large his ego was that he even had to promote himself outside of the suit. It hurt, seeing how many people called him selfish and self-centered. The next time he went out he was careful not to wear any of the Iron Man stuff Clint got him.

xXx

Of course Clint didn't see the problem that Tony saw so he continued to get him stuff. Now he had car fresheners, notebooks, a banner with his name on it, a hat, a message board and a sleeveless hoodie.

It was approaching six months since the "gifts" started when he finally said something.

"Tony, I'm really not sorry but sorry I couldn't not buy this."

Pulling back from his computer screens he had his stern face ready. "Really Clint, that's the third one this week and it's _Tuesday_. What could you possibly have gotten _this_ time?" Turning around he half heartily glared at his boyfriend (yes boyfriend, Clint cleared that up last month when Natasha asked what they were) who was shoving a medium sized package at him. Turning the box for a better look he read the "Iron Man Alarm Clock, Ages 6 and Up" before laughing. He couldn't help it, only Clint would find something so ridiculous, and he told the other as such. "Where did you even _find_ this thing?"

"Best Buy." Clint grinned at him, "It even lights up."

"How much did this even cost?"

"Don't ask." Tony's smile dimmed a little.

"Don't you think this is getting a little out of hand? I mean you don't have to buy me all this stuff just to stroke my ego?" He couldn't help it, that article had really gotten to him and it seemed even the team was starting to notice all the Iron Man stuff lying around.

He wasn't looking at Clint, instead still staring at the silly little alarm clock in his hands when the archer spoke up, "I think they're cute and you're my favorite hero. So when I see it I want to buy it. And I do."

Confused, he finally looks up and his boyfriend, "Why don't you keep it then? Why give it to me?"

"Well that's cause you always have the cutest smile when I give them to you." Tony blushed, Clint stated it so matter of fact like, he hadn't been expecting it. "Iron Man's a hero, You are a hero Tony. So when I see something Iron Man, I'm going to buy it and I'm going to give it to my boyfriend because he should be proud of who he is. I know I am." Tony quickly pulled Clint towards him for a kiss, partially because he was afraid the other man would continue if Tony hadn't stopped him but mostly because he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend after that little speech.

"You're such a sap." He smiled against the archer's lips, alarm clock held off to the side so he could stand pressed against his boyfriend.

"Yeah, your sap." And the Clint was kissing his giggly genius.

xXx

9 months later on Tony's birthday, Clint got down on one knee and presented Tony with an Iron Man Arc Reactor Engagement Ring. Tony didn't know whether to cry, laugh or punch his idiot boyfriend.

He did all three and then said yes.

* * *

 **I'm going to try and get links for all the items a mentioned.**


	36. Easter Goodness (No Pairing)

**Summary: Avengers and cute little Tony celebrate Easter.**

 **AN: It's Easter and I have slept more than 6 hours! Let's write a cutey one-shot. Easter fun and de-aged Tony, cause why not.**

* * *

"Miss 'Asha! Miss Asha!" Little tiny Tony waddled as quickly as he could into the kitchen were Natasha was making a simple breakfast of eggs for them while they waited for the boys to either wake up or come back from their morning run.

It was so adorable how Tony, barely even two, was the cutest thing in the world. The red room and her line of work trained her for a lot of things, but they never trained her for the absolute adorableness that is a toddler version of Tony Stark.

"Yes Antoshka, what is it?" At this point Tony had made it next to Natasha, one hand held out to balance himself or grab the nearest surface, the other clutching something to his chest.

"I find, look." He carefully revealed the colorful egg that he had been holding onto for dear life. Using two hands to present his new found treasure. "Wha' is?"

"It's an Easter Egg." Natasha watched as Tony tried to figure out what that meant, head tilt as he contemplated the egg in his hands.

"Eas'a Egg?"

"Yes, Easter Egg. Once a year, a magical bunny comes out and goes around hiding his colorful eggs for little boys and girls to find." Easter was a cute holiday even if she didn't keep up with the more religious side of it. But when Bruce suggested they hide eggs for little Tony and Thor (because the giant man was an actual child) she couldn't think of a better idea.

"Even me?" She smiled and ruffled his fluffy head of hair.

"Especially you, Antoshka."

xXx

Tony had refused to go through with the egg hunt until everyone was present. Stating in his jumbled words that "Mr. Eas'a Bunny hide eggs for all so eve'y one has 'o hun' eggs fo'eva."

"I think you mean 'together' Antoshka."

"Yeah, 'gever."

So they ate the scrambled eggs together on the couch, Tony being careful not to make a mess and still watch the Looney Tunes playing on the TV. When he finished his plate the others started to emerge from their rooms.

Leaning against the back of the couch, Tony greeted the morning jogging crew. "Mor'win Mista Sam, Mista Bu-y and Mista Eve."

"Good Morning Tony." They chorused together, Bucky coming closer, ready to pick up a smiling Tony.

"Oh no, you, are covered in sweat and until you shower none of you are allowed to pick up Tony." Natasha quickly stopped the smelly super soldier from getting a freshly cleaned Tony dirty again. Tony's smiled wavered a little but Bucky was quick to reassure the little tot that he would march to his room right now for a shower so that he could come back and get a big hug from Tony himself.

Tony beamed at him and watched him retreat to his room, Steve following quickly behind and Sam a little slower since he needed time to finish chugging down a glass of water.

Then a few minutes later Bruce and Thor emerged, "Hi, Sir 'Or. Mista B'uce." Tony was fascinated by the demigod and when he found out Thor was the god from his story books he took to call him Sir Thor or 'Sir 'Or' in his baby talk. He also greatly adored Bruce and the other guy, Hulk being the only one without a formal attachment to his name. The few times Tony saw Hulk since he been de-aged he always referred to the giant as Hul'-y, which sounded a lot like Holly. When Clint laughed, Hulk growled at him until the archer ran away. But he adores Tony as much as the toddler adores him so he only slightly grumbles at the mispronunciation.

"Good morn young Anthony," said child giggled and ducked so you could on see his eyes and the top of his head over the couch. His grin hidden from sight, "and Happy Easter. I've been informed we will be conducting a great hunt today."

"Is a Eas'a egg hun' Sir 'Or!" The demigod came over and lifted Tony up high, holding him above his head while the little tot squealed with laughter, hands reaching out for the other man's face. Thor smiled up at little Tony and then brought him down to cradle into one of his large arms.

One hand clutching to the god's shirt the other being used to wave at the freshly showered Bucky, everyone began gathering in the kitchen. While Sam, Steve and Bruce went about getting some food ready for the adult's who hadn't eat yet.

Tony was sat on Thor's lap, playing with Bucky's metal hand when the little guy suddenly stopped and looked around the room. "What's wrong kiddo?" Bucky gently shock the little hand still in his metal one.

"Where Mista Clin'?"

"Right here Tonio!" Tony spun around to see Hawkeye carrying a large colorful basket and large, tan, floppy bunny ears perched a top his head.

Staring with wide eyes at the man who just entered the room Tony stage whispered to the two holding him, "Is Mista Clin' da Eas'a Bunny?"

"No he just wishes he was." Bucky answered him. Of course Hawkeye had heard both of them and snorted at the comment his fellow assassin made.

"Never mind that, here Tonio, this is for you. Happy Easter." Clint marched over, ignoring Nat as she took many pictures of them from her view on the couch. He knelt down in front of Tony, presenting the quite large basket that was overflowing with candy and toys.

"Is mine?" Tony looked so amazed that Clint was giving this colorful basket to him.

"Yeah buddy, I don't see another Tony around here."

"Fank you Mista Clin'! You da bes'es'!" Tony carefully reached around the basket to give Clint a big hug around his neck.

xXx

Later after everyone had eaten and Tony had been given his own pair of bunny ears (and lots of pictures were taken) did they begin the hunt. Everyone got little buckets to put their found eggs in, except Natasha. She was the official egg keeper since she was the one that had talked with the Easter Bunny himself to know where all the eggs were and how many there was to find.

The eggs were spread out on two floors, the common floor and the floor below that one, which is where the gym was located. Tiny Tot Tony carried his little Iron Man Helmet Easter Bucket with pride as he found eggs and carefully placed them in his bucket.

He found the one under the couch and next to the coffee table. Thor found the one above the TV but asked Tony to help him reach it. When Steve couldn't see on the top shelves of the cabinets in the kitchen he asked Tony to sit on his shoulders and help him check. For some reason Bruce kept overlooking the one in the flower pot by the window and Tony had to walk over and point it out for him.

This went on for some time, everyone hunting for eggs with Tony who even convinced them that they should let Hul'-y help since everyone else got too.

So when Hulk had scooped Tony up and declared he "Found Bunny" everyone cooed at the exasperated face little Tony gave. Explaining to the giant that they were looking for eggs not bunnies.

xXx

Two hours and about two thousands pictures later everyone settled down on the floor in the common room to open their plastics eggs and see what type of goodies were inside.

But the best part was probably watching Tony laugh himself to tears when Redwing made an appearance in the common room. A single egg balanced on his back and hovering just out of reach of a very annoyed Sam.


	37. We're Going to Be Okay (No Pairing)

**Prompt: Can you do this old Prompt: Tony mpreg – After Civil War (-movie) Tony has a one night stand and ends up pregnant, he's far too much focused on his high risk pregnancy to care about the avengers legal troubles. Vision and Rhodey overing,and more tony mpreg.**

 **So basically day and night I think about Post CACW Tony not giving a single fuck about Team Cap, his only concern going to his child(ren). I literally could not stop thinking about this I had to write something. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Mr. Stark?" The Doctor was leaning over him, trying to capture his wandering attention span.

Weakly, almost like his brain couldn't put together the sounds to respond, "Yeah, I'm listening." He wasn't. The doctor went back to explaining the 'next steps' as they were putting it. But Tony was stuck at start.

 _Pregnant_. He never thought that word would be directed at him. He was careful, he took every step into making sure this wouldn't happen. Condoms, birth control but still here he was. Sitting, alone with the only doctor he could trust enough to exam him.

Dr. Michael Oddman (and boy did he live up to the last name) was someone that Tony had stumbled across years ago. It took a real long time for Tony to be comfortable with the man, but Doc never changed just smiled that same goofy smile and told Tony if he was good he'd get a lollipop. Aside from his out-there personality Dr. Oddman was a great doctor and has been able to keep up with Tony and his own out-there personality for the past decade or so.

"You're not listening to me Mr. Stark and I was going to throw in a sticker with your lollipop today." Dr. Oddman sighed and shook his head at the omega. "Honestly I don't know why I bother to explain anything, I'll make sure to send all the correct information about the next steps of your pregnancy to Ms. FRIDAY."

Dr. Oddman was shuffling papers on his desk when Tony finally seemed to come out of his shock a little bit. "Doc what do I do?"

"That's for you and your alpha to figure out…." The beta doctor scribbled down a few more annotations and then turned around to face his most loyal patient. Looking at the omega the doctor jumped and then quickly moved to bring the younger man into his arms. Tears were streaming down the billionaires face, eyes wide open and looking lost.

"I don't," He choked back a sob, "I don't know."

"Know what Mr. Stark?" The doctor was shocked, all the times the omega came to him, whether it was reluctantly or barely conscious and heavily injured, he _never_ saw Mr. Stark shed a tear.

"The alpha, I was upset, drunk. Hooked up with a random stranger, I don't even know their _name_."

Dr. Oddman just pulled the disheveled omega closer, rubbing his trembling back while he shed silent tears into his doctor's coat. "It's going to be okay Mr. Stark, we'll figure this out. I promise."

xXx

When Dr. Oddman made a promise, he kept that promise. True to his word the doctor helped him figure everything out. When Dr. Oddman's shift ended that night he ventured to Mr. Stark's San Francisco condo, where the omega would stay when he was recuperating or needed to see his primary doctor. A couple years ago Dr. Oddman had moved to San Francisco when he got offered a position he could turn down. When he told his patients about his move most were sad to see him go but wished him the best of luck. When Mr. Stark found out, he bought a condo within walking distance of his job.

So that's where the doctor went, together with the help of FRIDAY they got to work. They set up a doctor's schedule for Mr. Stark and showed the man a few trusted doctors that he would have to see throughout his pregnancy. Laying out the basics of his new diet (which was very strict due to his health issues, arc reactor damage was not good for baby conception), some exercises that he should start now to help with his ankles and back further down the road.

It was a lot to take in but Tony was feeling a lot better than he had when the news was broken to him.

Later that night after Dr. Oddman had gone home in search of some much needed rest and he had his next four steps planned out and FRIDAY looking into someone high rated parenting books, Tony laid in bed. Curled tight around his stomach, one hand gently rubbing over his still flat stomach Tony whispered into the dark of his bedroom, "We're going to be okay."

xXx

Months later hidden in the depths of Wakanda, a team of felons raged on.

"I can't believe! A year, a full fucking year we've been here and Stark hasn't done a damn thing to bring us home."

"Clint please…"

"No Cap, this is bullshit. We've been here a year and are no closer to going home than we were three months ago. I would have thought that we would have been home months ago, yet it's a year and not a single thing has been done to get us back to the US." Clint was furious, he was missing precious time with his kids and wife, he hasn't even been able to communicate with them outside of a few letters he was able to get to the with T'Challa's help. Scott felt the same, although he was feeling less anger than the archer.

"I hate to say it Cap but I miss being state side, Wakanda's nice and all but I feel like were just sitting pretty in a fancy cell." Sam was right, The UN was still out for them, arrest warrants out for all of them after Germany and him breaking the team out of the raft. During their time away Steve had tried to reach out to Tony but he never heard anything from the other man.

T'Challa was an amazing host, keeping them safe in his mansion while also trying his hardest to clear their names without rising any suspicions. One night he had pulled Steve aside and admitted that short of some sort of disaster that without Tony's help, he didn't think he'd ever be able to get them home.

For months the UN argued and debated on what to do about the Rogue Avengers. Some wanted their blood, others were trying to be practical.

"Without Iron Man we need other supers to help protect us."

"They are nothing but criminals, why let them off so easily?"

"We need a defense in the case of another event such as New York."

"They deserve to rot in jail cells for the ignorance and destruction."

"I'm not sure if I or my people would feel safer at the hands of the Rogue Avengers."

"After all that I've seen I'd rather put my trust and safety in the hands of Iron Man."

"Iron Man isn't here, who do we have?"

"We could work out a deal with the Rogue Avengers, or reach out to Mr. Stark."

" _Where is Tony Stark?"_

And there it is. The million dollar question everyone wants answered. Where is the superhero Iron Man?

xXx

A few miles of the shores of Lake Eire, a baby cried in the arms of his mother.

"Aw baby," Tony Stark, the man everyone was looking for gently lifted his 3 month old baby boy into his arms. Bouncing and rocking the restless pup in the cradle of his arms. "Shh, hush now little one." The omega rocked back and forth, his pup held tight against his chest, gently rocking him and cooing to calm his cries. When his baby started to calm he brought him away from his face so he could see those pudgy cheeks. Hazel eyes that flashed gold when the sun caught them just right stared up into the geniuses eyes.

"There you are," He gazed adoringly at his child. Little hands waved about and the little tatter tot gurgled at his mother happily. "Come on nugget, the stars shine bright tonight."

Happy gurgles and breathy sounds seemed to agree with him so he made his way to the second floor back deck that was just outside his bedroom. Outside Tony stood under the dark night skin that shined bright with hundreds of stars. To most the sky would have been breath taking but to Tony nothing compared to the little bundle of life in his arms.

That night, the stars shined bright, glittering in greeting as if the universe was speaking to them, whispering with the cool breeze.

Because the universe knew, Julien Edwin Stark was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Comments and Likes mean the world to me. Thank You!**


	38. Oreo'd (RhodeyTonyT'ChallaSam)

**Just some smut for anyone that's interested. You've been warned.**

* * *

They're sitting in the penthouse, it was just supposed to be a comfortable night together. You know, watching classic movies, cuddling and some good junk food. Yeah, that lasted all of fifteen minutes.

He didn't even notice at first, T'Challa was sitting tucked into the corner of the couch, Tony in his lap. Sitting sideways he was able to put his legs on Sam's lap who was next to T'Challa. Tony was comfortable, head resting on T'Challa's chest listening to his powerful heartbeat.

Tony's left arm was tucked behind T'Challa, squished between his back and the couch. His right hand was resting in his lap, holding on to Sam's hand so he could feel his pulse in his wrist. Content and happy he didn't think much of it when T'Challa's right hand ran over his hip and up his shirt. Sam gave it away when his wandering left hand ventured between his thighs. Strong hands wandered over his body until it was all he could think about.

"Guys~"

"What's up Toto?" Tony wanted to smack Sam for sounding so cheeky.

"Really, I thought we were going to watch the movie?" He tried not to whine, but there was no other way to describe his response.

"Oh but Anthony, I think we've found something much more entertaining than your silly films."

"But it's Undercover Brother!"

"Yes Tony and I'm sure White She-Devil would be disappointed in you if she heard you right now."

Tony stared at Sam and then glanced at the screen where said woman hadn't even come on scene yet! "…..damn you Sam Wilson."

So now not even ten minutes later, Tony found himself in this predicament. At some point they shifted on the couch, T'Challa turned on his side, Tony between his legs, leaning heavily against him. And Sam, tucked between Tony's spread legs, both sucking dark bruises into either side of his neck when they weren't trying to swallow the sweet noises coming out of his mouth.

"What do you think your majesty? Think Tony baby should get oreo'd tonight?"

T'Challa hummed against his neck but he got pushed away when Tony twisted to get a look at Sam. "Oreo'd?"

"That's when two black guys fuck a white guy. You're the cream in the middle." Sam stopped, leaning back to get a good look at Tony's debauched state. "You'd make a beautiful creamy center…"

Any response Tony could have come up with to that was chanced away by T'Challa's wandering hands. Hands that were slowly but surely working their way up his ribs, coming around to fondle his chest.

Soft lips at his ear pulled his attention to the man behind him. T'Challa's breath in his ear, "Until he's left oozing our cream.

"God you two are awful."

"Ha!" Rhodey's sudden appearance made him jump. "I think tonight he should be doubled stuffed."

Sam bit back his laugh but his shaking could be felt through the couch and Tony didn't miss the curl of T'Challa's smile against the back of his neck. Honestly, sometimes he couldn't stand his boyfriends, all three of them.

xXx

"Fuck!" Tony's head was thrown back, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. Vision blurry from unshed tears he bit his lip a little harder.

"Tones?" Rhodey kissed under his chin, his familiar hands rubbing his along his sides, trying to calm his quivering. He was perched on top of Rhodey and T'Challa's laps, dicks buried in his overstuffed hole.

"I'm. . . okay. Just – just give me a sec." He couldn't stop shaking but god, he was so _full_. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that, but then they shifted him, with little nudges he was rearranged.

Now he was on all fours, looking down at Rhodey and T'Challa kneeling behind him. A hand ran through his hair, tangling in the soft locks, tugging until he was looking over his shoulder at royalty. "Can I move Anthony?"

"Yes, please." They started slow, building him up until he was comfortable enough to pick his head up and call for his other man. "Sam…" said man had been sitting off to the side, watching his boyfriends settle into an easy rhythm.

"Yeah baby?" He was still slightly out of reach and Tony was no happy about this, at all.

"Come 'ere." Sam scrabbled to obey, crawling over until he was in position for Tony to wrap those perfect lips around his sleeking cock. Sam groaned, Tony's mouth was heaven on his aching cock. But it was also hell. The way he would work him up, sucking his down like a pro and then pull back to give these little kitten licks to the head of his cock. It drove him mad every time but he still came back for more like an addict.

"God I'm so fucking close, do you know what this mouth does to me?" Tony whined around his dick, turned on by Sam's words and Rhodey thrusting opposite of T'Challa so they were taking turns jabbing at his prostate.

"I won't be able to hold on much longer." T'Challa gave an extra hard thrust to emphasize his statement. Rhodey didn't even speak, just picked up his pace and bit around his nipple, making Tony squeal around Sam's cock.

"Fuck, Tony!" A couple more thrusts and Sam was coming down Tony's throat. Tony swallowed him down, only the smallest amount dribbling out of his mouth.

Sam pulled free and with nothing else to occupy his mouth Tony's sweet moans started filling their bedroom.

"Oh god, oh god. So much…." Tony reached back and his hand latched onto T'Challa's thick powerful thigh. With Tony's cries of pleasure ringing in his ears T'Challa and Rhodey didn't last much longer. T'Challa's sharp teeth sunk into the meaty part of Tony's shoulder, squeezing down as he came deep inside Tony. Rhodey was right behind T'Challa, throwing his head back into the couch cushions and pushing his hips up into Tony. Tony couldn't hold back his shout, eyes closed and coming all over Rhodey.

No one moved aside from their heaving chests, it was quiet in the afterglow.

"I guess this makes you a triple stuffed oreo."

Tony didn't even think about it, just slammed his hand down on Rhodey's bare chest. "OW."

"That's what you get, you fuck."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Comments?**


	39. Who's Your Daddy (QuillTony)

**Prompt: Can you do a prompt of mpreg tony where there trying to figure out who is the father because a lot of guys want to be the father and at the end it's the one person they least expect to be the father.**

 **This is actually going to be different from the mpreg I did not too long ago, and a bit on the odd ball side of things so.. enjoy?**

* * *

"Mama, I wan' a baby bouv'a." Tony choked on his sip of water, a little bit escaping his mouth but most getting caught in the wrong wind pipe.

It took a minute for the omega genius to get his breath back and be able to speak but when he did he turned to his darling baby boy, stuttering out a weak response, "Where did this come from?"

"Some of the kids at school talk about their baby bouv'as and how i's hard being a big bouv'a and tha's wha' I wan' ta be." His little munchkin was staring up at him, brown eyes big and pleading working over his mother just like Uncle Rhodey had taught him.

"Oh Petey-Pie…" Tony was at a complete loss, he was an omega parent of one with no mate. Peter was a lovely surprise but Tony hadn't even considered more children. He was quite happy of his single parent life with his pup. Of course he had the help of his friends and teammates but for the most part it was him and Pete. He hadn't even been on a date since he discovered he was pregnant. Much too busy with becoming a parent, running R&D, and consulting with SHEILD.

"Mama," Little five year old Peter climbed up on the couch and into Tony's lap, snuggling close but far enough away he could look his mother in the eyes. Little hands cupped his cheeks and gave him the saddest little eyes, "P'ease Mama, I wan' a baby bouv'a."

xXx

"BRUCE!" Said scientist jumped from his slouched position over his lab counter. The mild scientist had fallen asleep next to his microscope sometime last night (or was it this morning) and Tony's surprise visit had woken him up. He had been looking at some samples that he collected from the team when Tony stormed in with Peter a few steps behind him. Bruce glanced at his watch, _8:13 great_.

"Yes Tony?"

"Hi Uncle Brucie!" Peter skipped ahead of his mother, jumping a little when he got in front of Bruce.

"Good morning, Peter. What brings you two down here so early?"

"Mama's gonna give me a baby bouv'a!" Bruce nodded along, too tired and too used to these two and their crazy shenanigans.

"Oh is he now?" Bruce looked up at Tony. The man looked as if he was on a mission, eyes determined and stance tense but prepared for anything.

"Yes I am, my baby wants a small baby and I'm going to give it to him. And you're going to help me. Can you inseminate me?" Tony was standing in front of Bruce now, one hand going to mess with Peter's messy bed head.

"Why the rush?" Bruce couldn't help but ask, it did seem very sudden.

Tony leaned a little closer, lowering his voice, "The faster I do it, the sooner I can get it over with. . . and I can't talk myself out of it."

Bruce snorted, Peter caught on that they were talking above him and glared up at them suspiciously. Both adults smiled down out him, acts of pure innocence, "Well, you're in luck, I have some samples I can use."

"Perfect let's do this."

Tony sent Peter off to his room, while Bruce prepped the sample. Once JARVIS assured them the little pup was in his room getting ready for the day did Tony and Bruce get to business.

It took all of 15 minutes and then Bruce was sending Tony off with strict instructions. If he wanted the donor to catch he would have to be careful for the next 24 hours. With that little excitement taken care of Bruce made his was over to the couch in the corner and promptly collapsed on it. He was asleep within minutes.

xXx

He was slow coming too but eventually Bruce gathered some of his baring's enough to speak up, "JARVIS?"

"Yes Dr. Banner?"

"What time is it? And how long was I out?"

"It is 9:15 am on February 2nd, you were asleep for about 22 hours." _Right, no wonder I feel so sluggish, I really need to get on a better sleep schedule._

"Thank you JARVIS." The AI might have said something but Bruce had already got himself caught in his thoughts, wondering over to his desk he glanced over his work, trying to get his brain reboot. After making a few mental notes he went to the private bathroom, where he kept a few morning items for occasions such as these. Splashing a little water on his face always helped to wake him up. Once that was done he got his toothbrush out and started on his routine.

While he brushed his mind thought back to the last day, checking over the teams samples to compile his data and research, marking any significant differences between himself and Steve. Comparing Thor to Sam's DNA to find any obvious differences. Tony's unexpected visit and inseminating him with one of the samples. Cleaning up afterwards and –

In the mirror Bruce stared back at his wide eyed reflection, growing horror at what he done.

xXx

A few floors up Tony and Peter were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone present. Steve was attempting to help but when he burned the bacon Tony threw him out, so now he sat next to Clint at the table. The archer was whining at Natasha to share her coffee with him while Thor was in the living room watching morning cartoons.

Sam was on his floor taking a shower, Bucky was most likely still in bed (he hated mornings) and the Guardian's that had been staying with them the past month had been at SHIELD, a meeting with Fury and Coulson.

The people present on the common floor were not expecting the mild Bruce Banner aka. Hulk come tearing out the staircase.

Curse words were flying out Bruce's mouth left and right all while he ran straight for the startled genius. "FUCK, TONY. DAMN–" He looked at Peter and physically stopped himself from releasing another curse word around the child. "Tony, god I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize – I'm so stupid."

"Bruce, wha–" Tony was reaching out for Bruce, he was so distressed, beating himself up (literally, he kept smacking his forehead with his palm) and it worried the omega.

"Tony, yesterday when you came to me. I was so sleep deprived I didn't even think about what I was doing." By now the team that was present had diverted all attention to the distraught beta. "Tony, I got you pregnant with one of the team's samples..."

"WHAT!?" Steve and a suddenly more awake Clint jumped from their seats at the table.

xXx

 _**New Text Message**_

 _From: Natasha_

 _To: Sam, Bucky_

 _Get to Common Room Asap, a congratulations are in order._

Sam had just gotten out the shower when he saw Natasha's text, he hated when she texted him stuff like this. She lived for giving the barest details and then not answering any responding text until you sought her out. With a sigh he got dried off and then threw some jeans and a tee on before he went to join the others. He bumped into Bucky in the hall way on the way.

"What do you think she meant?"

Bucky gave a barely there smirk (the message must have intrigued him enough to get out of bed but not enough to get rid of his sour morning mood), "It's Natasha, I'm not even going to try and guess."

Sam grunted but he guessed he was about to find out what was going on because he could hear noise coming from the common room. Rounding the corner, Sam and Bucky both stopped in their tracks.

It was a mad house. Tony and Bruce were together on the couch and it looked as if the good doctor was upset about something. Head down and face hidden in his hands, Tony sitting directly next to him. Rubbing the distressed man's back and talking to him in hushed whispers.

By the windows Natasha stood by Thor and Clint was at her feet, kneeling as if he was begging her for something. Which was odd seeing as Clint was rambling something along the lines of "I'm not ready. I can't be, no. Natasha why didn't you stop me?" It only confused the man the more he listened so he shifted his focus to Steve and Peter.

"Now Peter, I want you to know that this changes nothing. You will be equally loved, ya hear me?"

"Yes Uncle Steve."

Sam was so busy trying to focus on everyone else that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Bucky grabbed him. "Dude! What the–" Bucky slapped his flesh hand over his mouth. Using said head he directed his attention back to Clint who looked more pissed then terrified. A lot could happen in a few seconds when it involved the Avengers.

"What do you mean Thor?" Clint was giving the demi god a stink eye, almost sizing him up with a single sweep of his eyes.

"That there is no reason to fret friend Barton. If my understanding of Midgard is correct, than the man of iron is not in cycle and his chances of pregnancy are low. But if he does take then the child will surely be mine, for I am not only the god of thunder but also the god of fertility."

"You trying to say my sperm wouldn't take!?"

"Less likely is all. I mean no offense, I am merely using logic as Banner and Stark often do."

"What pregnancy?" Bucky's steady voice grabbed everyone's attention, all eyes aside from Banner's were now on the ex-assassin. Bucky looked at everyone individually waiting for someone to fess up. Finally Tony sighed and waved for the two new comers to come sit with him.

When butts connected with couch Tony dove right in, " Yesterday I may or may not have been inseminated with one of the team's samples . . ."

"WHAT." Sam jumped up from the couch but Bucky quickly pulled him back down. "So you're saying one of us is the father to your unborn child?"

Tony hesitated, ". . .Yes."

"Worry not everyone, for I shall be a great father once the child is born." Thor came to stand behind where Sam and Bucky were sat, clapping them both on the back.

"Hold the phone, what makes you so sure it's yours?" Clint seemed offended.

"Have I not already explained myself Clinton?" Thor gave him the best 'do I really need to dumb it down for you' face the world had ever seen. "Do you believe yourself to be the father?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"Why's that?" It was Steve that stepped forward to ask the suddenly very self-assured archer.

"Because I've **never** missed a mark." The smirk that graced Hawkeye's face after that statement had Tony desperately wanting to smack it off. Thankfully Natasha did it for him.

A lot of the team got distracted by Clint's squawking and Thor's posturing. Sam on the other hand was a little trapped in his head, _Oh my god, oh my god. Oh. My. God. I'm going to be a_ _ **dad**_ _._

xXx

The next eight months were . . . there was no single word to describe these past months. Bucky had entered a Winter Soldier state of mind. His mission: protect the omega and unborn pup. Some days he was attached to Tony's hip, checking his surrounding and deeming things safe enough to sit or enter. Other days he lingered in the shadows, always keeping watch of the pregnant omega but never far away. He even moved into Tony's spare guest room on his floor without anyone realizing he moved in there. Only JARVIS and Peter knew, not even Natasha had figured it out until much later.

Sam, the poor man was a walking ball of anxiety. The news that he could be a potential father sent him into a wild panic. He immediately went out and cleared the local book shop of all books related to parenting and dealing with pregnancy. This trip was followed by a trip to the clinic to get every available pamphlet for support groups and recommended doctors. Literally anything he could need to read up on taking care of a pregnant omega and then preparing for fatherhood. One day he spent eighty dollars on necessary vitamins for Tony that he dropped off on his floor before freaking out. Thinking he hadn't bought enough he ran back to the store.

Steve had taken to a lot of preparations, putting together a nursery for the pup with Peter. The two of them consulting one another on how to decorate the nursery. Picking out furniture and assembling it (which for the most part Steve did by himself). After much debate and a little input from Tony they settled on a woodland theme. They lived in the heart of the city so it was a cute contrast. Peter helped put down the main coat but Steve painted the trees and animals. When he wasn't working on the nursery he was baby proofing the tower.

Thor was in and out of the tower, running off to Asgard to collect items for the child. Strange toys and beautifully made blankets, the softest thing Tony had ever had the grace of touching. Sometimes he'd even bring a present for Tony, like the scented oils that helped with his sore feet and back. But for the most part it seemed like he enjoyed getting into pissing contests with Clint. When Tony was really starting to show Thor waited until Clint was around to make a comment. _"My Anthony look how big and swollen you've gotten, surely the child is mine. Taking after his father and all."_ Clint was ready to fire something back but they were both stopped by a very hormonal Tony who began screaming at them. He wasn't fat he was just pregnant. When shouting turned to tears a growling Winter Soldier emerged from the shadows and kicked them out.

For the most part Clint bounced between moods. Sometimes Natasha couldn't tell who was more hormonal, Clint or Tony. One week he be all on board, ready to be the father Tony and Peter needed and even taking to spend more time with Peter. Trying to get a feel for a parenting life. Then something would happen and he would hole up in his room for some time. The first time it happened it lasted three days, the second time, a day. The third and fourth much the same but the fifth time he had an episode he disappeared for two weeks. Finally when he returned he tentatively approached Tony and asked him if he needed help with anything. Tony smiled as said he needed help with dinner. It became a thing, anytime Clint had an episode he'd disappear and then go help make dinner with Tony.

Bruce for most of the pregnancy carried a cloud of guilt over his shoulder. He had become a nurse to Tony, helping set up all the necessary appointments. Keeping the omega on a strict diet and having him take all the proper vitamins and medications on an equally strict schedule. He checked Tony's blood pressure, sugar levels and more almost weekly, the omega was normally able to get him to stay on a biweekly schedule for that.

To say Tony was being well taken care of was an understatement. He had six potential donor's fretting over him in the oddest ways possible but the one that really made a difference was Peter Quill. The Guardians had become a rock to the omega throughout everything. Distracting him when his mind wondered and he got panicky over his rushed decision. Comforting him when the hormones took him for a ride. Sneaking snacks into Bruce's strict diet, taking Tony's aching feet into his lap and rubbing them without having to ask, and the list went on.

Before he knew it he had developed feelings for the other man and revealed it too.

It hand been a long day of potential donor's breathing down his throat and he'd retreated to his room for some peace. A knock sounded at his door and with a sigh he told whoever was there to come in.

"Hey Tony, I hope you don't mind but I was hoping we could watch this movie together, I brought snacks." In one hand was a DVD copy of The Replacements, in the other was his new favorite treat. Tostitos scoops with grapes in them. God why was this man so perfect? He didn't even realize he had started crying until Peter put everything down and rushed over to him.

"Tony what's wrong? Did you want to be alone? I'm sorry."

"I really like you." Peter stopped fretting for a second to stared at the other man. "Like really like you."

Peter settled more firmly on the bed next to Tony and took his hands in his. "Tony, I know there's no chance that I will be the father to your unborn pup. But if you're will to take a chance I'd really love to be there for you, Peter and the pup."

Tony pulled a hand free to whip at his face, trying to clear it of some of the tears. "I'd really like that." Their smiles could light up a room, one full of pure glee, the other shy but radiating hope.

xXx

Delivery day, everyone was gathered in the waiting room. Nerves burning like a wild fire through the group. Little Peter was sitting in big Peter's lap, playing his video game and trying to stay awake. Rhodes was in the delivery room with Tony, having been there with Tony when he had Peter. It made it easier than having to pick one of the potential baby daddies.

Everyone was sitting in uncomfortable hospital chairs except Sam, who couldn't stop fretting. Going through the master check list he had on his phone one last time. Something must have been off cause he cursed quietly and then took off down the hospital halls.

Of course almost as soon as Sam left the doctor came out. "Stark Family?"

Everyone stood and gathered around the doctor, this was the moment everyone had been waiting for . . .

"The delivery was success, although it took sometime Mr. Stark had no complications. Dr. Banner?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Suddenly Bruce's knees grew very weak and he fell back into one of the vacant chairs. He hadn't even considered himself as one of the potential donors. Everyone around him was celebrating and congratulating him but he was still trying to grasp what was said. _A boy . . . I have a baby boy. I'm a father._ Despite what Bruce thought was going to happen today, he found that he was really happy with this outcome. "Now everyone you're going to have to wait a bit longer before you can visit Mr. Stark and the baby but someone will be out to retrieve you as soon as everything is cleared."

"Thank you doctor." Steve shook the man's hand before allowing him to leave.

xXx

Later the Uncle Squad found Sam and dragged him to the viewing window. Bucky's metal finger barely touched the glass as he pointed at the sleeping pup. Noah Robert Stark was born with perfect health and a strong set of lungs.

Sam stared down at the child, ". . .It's white."

"He's white Sam." Steve corrected.

"Right. Wow, cool. Not mine. Does anyone else feel like they might pass out?" As if voicing it was a switch, Sam dropped like a brick right there in front of everyone.

"I think the drop in stress did him in." Bucky didn't even bother looking away from the sleeping baby. But he couldn't help joining in when a chorus of laughs filled their group.

* * *

 **Okay so it was like 2 am and I really wanted to post this but here's a few closing notes.**

 **Yes Tony ends up with Peter Quill in the end and even though Bruce is the biological father he and Tony talk it out. They both know there is no love connection their aside from friendship so they agree to co parent the child and remain friends. Its weird but they make it work. Bruce adores Noah and so does Peter. Bruce and Peter fumble at being new parents with Tony coaching them through it all.**

 **The other guys all become comfortable in their roles of the greatest uncles ever, sometimes there's even contest and Little Peter is always the judge.**

 **Lastly Peter is ecstatic to finally be a big brother. He takes his new role very seriously and he knows that Noah is going to be his best friend for life. Tony doesn't have any regrets in life.**


	40. Would You Rather (LokiTony)

**Prompt: CAN YOU WRITE MORE PREGNANT TONY PL e ASE !?**

 **This is another Mpreg, but it is very lightly mentioned. Hope you guys don't mind. Again this story is not related to any others I've done.**

* * *

Some would say it was dangerous for Tony and Loki had some down time. If you asked them, they'd laugh. Tony with down time normally meant at least one explosion. Loki with too much time on his hands meant trouble for anyone within a ten mile radius.

Today, most of the team had plans, things to do in town, people to see. Tony and Loki, they had each other and an empty mansion. Sitting on the floor with scattered pillows and blankets, they sipped at spiked hot chocolate and kept warm by the fire place.

"Would you rather be hit by a car or take a bullet?" Tony watched the whip cream sink into the chocolatey goodness of his drink. When he took a sip he couldn't tell if it was the heat of the drink or the burn of the bourbon that warmed him up inside.

"Hit by a car." Loki answers lazily.

"Really, but what if it isn't a love tap but a full on hit and run." Tony pointed out, "I mean think about it. A single bullet is only going to affect one area. It could be a graze, through and through, or a clean head shot. A car though . . . ? Depending on the hit, you could survive and if it was a bad hit, concussion, broken limbs, broken bones, bumps and bruises. Don't get me started on the legal fight. Getting shot, his ass is going to jail."

"I'll heal."

Tony glared for a moment, "fucking Asgardian. Fine! Go, it's your turn."

"Start life over from birth, or lose the next five years of your life."

Tony sipped at his drink while he contemplated the answer, "Shit, well what do you mean by lose?"

Loki's finger rubs the side of his cup, "Imagine you wake tomorrow and the year is 2023. You're five years older, maybe you wake in bed and your partner is not I but another. They are your wife and you have a child."

"So kind of like amnesia?" Damn that's hard." He set his cup down and starts really analyzing the scenario.

"Okay so obviously I'm not going to get those five years of memory. That means I have to relearn all my inventions. It also seems like no one realizes I don't remember so when they find out there's going to be some pity partying. Great . . . or I can hit the restart button. When I restart do I retain all my current memories and knowledge or really start over like a new born baby?

If I'm aware it might be nice to cheat the system . . . but it could also be annoying."

Loki leaned back against the couch, bringing the big, soft throw blanket closer around him, "Having the mind of an adult but trapped in the body of a child . . . and being treated as such."

"What would you pick Lokes?"

"I'm not sure I'm very fond of living with ignorance, even if it is only five years. A lot could happen in such amount of time and I would never truly know."

"I think I agree."

The 'game' if that's what you want to call it was a sudden thing. They were enjoying a snowy night in when Tony had thrown a random scenario at Loki.

Of course the god was confused but he played along to humor his lover. And he's quite happy he did. This 'Would You Rather' was simple in its context but it challenged your imagination. Loki also liked to think of this as another opportunity to get to know more about his mortal lover.

"Okay then Lo-kitty, burn alive or freeze to death?"

"Burn alive." His answer was fast and said with such conviction.

"Why?"

"To some I am the god of mischief, to others the god of fire. My being embraces fire like the sun embraces the horizon. I assume you think otherwise?"

"Well yeah, I'm not a god of anything. To me burning alive would be awful. Screaming and flailing as my flesh is burned from my bones. Freezing on the other hand, I don't mind the cold. I'll probably shiver until my body goes numb to the cold. Then I'd lose consciousness and pass away in my sleep as everything shuts down. So definitely freeze over burn."

"I see," Loki thought of another scenario, Tony watched him. Enjoying the way the light of the fire played across his pale skin, "find out you're pregnant tomorrow or never be able to have a child."

"Pregnant tomorrow."

Loki turned wide eyes onto his lover. He hadn't expected that. Almost every scenario presented Tony started with an analysis and then debated his options and possible outcomes.

The god quietly observed his love before gently nudging the man, "Care to explain your reasoning?"

Tony blushed and ducked his head, hands nervously fiddling in his lap.

"It probably wouldn't happen, one I'm a guy and can't get pregnant. Two I'm not getting any younger, but if we're being honest, if I could have a kid of my own I wouldn't pass up the chance. I might not have a lot of it, but I still have time." Tony's hands fiddled with his cup. This was actually something he had fought himself over for years. With the influence of Howard, he figured he would never been a good dad growing up, terrified he would become like his own father and mistreat his child. But as time passed he found himself thinking about it again. Having a kid. Of course it would be terrifying, any parent would say it's terrifying. But even though there's so much room for error and messing up, Tony knows he'd do his absolute best to care for and raise his child to the best of his ability.

Loki smiled at Anthony, "I agree."

Tony smiled back, love reflecting back at the god as they watched one another . . . and then the genius promptly ruined the moment, "I got one! Never eat meat again or prepare every meal for the rest of your life?"

Loki sighed, sometimes his lover could be quite childish himself, "Every meal or anything I desire to eat?"

Tony laughed, "I'll be nice and say meal. So breakfast, lunch, and dinner, snacks and desserts excluded."

"Well then . . ."

xXx

 _*a month later*_

"LOKI!" A high pitched shrill yell resonated in the mansion before the studies door banged open. With the force of it Loki would be surprised if Anthony hadn't dented the wall (although the man did have all the walls reinforced.)

"Yes Anth-" Loki was cut short when calloused hands latched onto his shoulders and shook him.

"What did you do!? How is this possible? I shouldn't-"

"Anthony."

"I'm pregnant!"

There was a stilted silence, "Pardon?"

"Pardon? Pardon!?" Anthony screeched indignantly, "What do you **mean** ' _pardon?'_ I'M PREGNANT!"

Tony stopped shaking the god, his wild eyes stared imploringly into those shocking greens irises of his lover. "Why do you say such things?" Loki was very careful not to say 'think' knowing his lover well enough that if he said it differently the other man would take his questioning much worse.

"Why! Because I kept getting sick and Bruce couldn't find anything wrong so I caved and called a real doctor. A mornings worth of tests and one ultra sound later I get a very scandalized doctor with heavily detailed patient/doctor confidentiality agreements sighed and this picture." At this Loki would swear that Tony magically materialized a photograph from thin air. But as real as he and Anthony are, there was an ultra sound picture with a dot being highlighted for him. "Loki . . ." the whisper of his name snapped his gaze from the photograph to the defeated look of his lover. "What happened?"

Loki jumped from his seat and wrapped the smaller man in his arms. "Anthony, I promise you that I did not plan this. I would never take advantage or do something without your consent. I will figure this out. I will."

Three days of spell casting, soul searching, and a visit from Frigga later and Loki came to Tony with his answer.

"Anthony." Said mortal was seated it one of his comfortable chairs when his godly lover came to kneel before him. "Anthony, I am so sorry." With tears in his eyes Loki explained how during their night of 'Would You Rather' his body and mind had unknowingly entered a state of meditation that he normally enters when he's connecting with his magic.

So when they had that discussion about children his magic had latched onto the notion.

It didn't help that the scenario's took on a sexual theme that lead to a night of passion in the bedroom.

Unknowingly to either of them his magic was crafting inside Tony so he would be able to conceive and carry a child.

"Anthony, I am so, so sorry." His eyes were glistening but the tears never fell. Tony looked into those anguished green eyes that he loved so much. He could see the question that wasn't being asked, _Will you forgive me?_

Even though Loki couldn't voice it the billionaire still answered him, "I forgive you." Relief washed over Loki but Tony quickly continued, "But!" Loki froze, "I'm still very mad at you. Knowingly or not, you knocked me up. So for the next two weeks you'll become very familiar with the living room couch because that's where you'll be sleeping."

Loki jerked back as if he'd been slapped, "You can't be seri-"

"AHH! Nope, male," he pointed down at his crotch and then a bit higher, "pregnant. Couch, two weeks."

xXx

For the next 8 months things were complicated to put things lightly. As the situation was Tony had bad days but they worked through it together.

Loki did live the first two weeks on the couch but his exile didn't deter him from being the support beam Tony needed.

But after all the ups and downs Leo Cornelius Liesmith was born.

xXx

Tony woke to any empty spot beside him and checked the clock. It was very early.

He contemplated going back to sleep but ended up deciding against it. Slipping on something comfortable he padded out of the room. A quick look into the baby room told him that he'd find his boys in the kitchen.

He walked into the open kitchen to see his tiny tot blabbering nonsense to his lover while the trickster nodded along as if they were having a real discussion.

"What are you two up too so early in the morning?" Leo turned at his voice in his high chair and squealed excitedly. "Hey cornflake." He picked his baby up and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"We were just readying breakfast." Loki watched Anthony rock and coo at their child. A devilish smirk took hold of his face, "Also debating if Leo would rather have a brother or sister."

Without even turning or stopping what he was doing, "Eternal banishment to the couch." Loki laughed nervously but didn't broach the subject again.

It wasn't until they were sitting at the table, breakfast in front of them and Tony working smashed food into Leo's mouth when he spoke up.

"Maybe . . ." Loki's attention snapped to Anthony watching his lover give him a small smile, "We'll talk about it." The god positively beamed at his love, happiness brightening the room.

He didn't think anything could top this moment until Leo clapped his little hands and said, "Dada."

If someone asked Loki if he wanted to change anything about his life he'd tell them he'd rather die than leave this moment and the life he was building with Anthony.

* * *

 **I'm always taking prompts, hope you liked it :)**


	41. Wrongfully Judged (ClarkTony)

Prompt: _Clark thinking back on the first time he met Tony Stark and just how wrong his guess was as to just who Tony was (arrogant, selfish, playboy, etc) and how that all changed little by little when he is forced to work with the avenger to stop a villain as per Batman's request. He couldn't help but smile at the man standing in front of him now, teary eyed as Clark slipped the ring onto his finger._

AN: my one-shots are usually never this long, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He knew his mother would be disappointed in him, and he tried. He really tried to not let the media influence him but for some reason, Tony Stark rubbed him the wrong way and got under his skin. Of course he never met the man, only saw him in passing when he was doing his work as a reporter or saw him on TV but for the most part he was basing his opinion off of gossip rags and it bothered him.

It wasn't until Bruce and the Justice League that his opinions started to change.

xXx

"I don't understand why we have to work with Mr. Stark." Clark was not throwing an adult sized temper tantrum no matter what anyone said.

"Honestly Clark, I don't understand what the problem is, Tony's a good guy. Did he sleep with your girlfriend or something?" Bruce had his back turned, looking over some stuff while he prepared for Tony to come by their headquarters. That was another thing, why did Tony Stark know that Bruce Wayne is the Batman? The team had decided a while ago that it was easier to know one another's identities for missions (mostly so they didn't have to sit in costume and act stupid around one another all the time). Otherwise the Justice League is pretty tight about keeping their identities under wraps. But when Bruce told him about this meeting with Stark regarding collaborations among the Justice League and the Avengers he made no move to protect his identity.

Well now it seemed he was going to get some answers.

Loud hulking footsteps were coming from the entrance to the bat cave. Bruce turned away from the computers and smiled at the Iron Man armor walking towards them. The mask looked pretty intimidating with its blank metal stare. When Iron Man was about four steps from a casually dressed Bruce and a fully decked out Superman the armor open up and Tony Stark stepped out dressed as casually as Bruce. It was different from how the man normally looked out in public. Instead of Armani suits that cost more than his life savings and expensive designer shades he had on some well-worn jeans and a long sleeve tee.

"Batsy!" Stark stopped in front of Bruce and thrust out his hand. From where he was standing off to the side and slightly behind Bruce he didn't see his teammate's reaction but he did reach out for the other's hand. Tony was smiling and shaking the others hand when suddenly Bruce tugged him forward into a bear hug. "Brucey-kins nooooo! You're messing up my image." He grumbled and attempted to push himself away from the other man who seemed to be smothering him.

Clark was speechless, he never thought of his teammate as affectionate. Bruce just let of this vibe that screamed Don't Touch and he always seemed so serious that seeing him smother the Avenger's billionaire like this was downright strange.

It took a lot out of Clark to keep his jaw from hitting the floor at this moment, watching Tony pout as Bruce rocked and petted his head in the comforts of the taller man's arms. "Are you done yet?"

"No." Clark honestly didn't know if he should leave the room or not, Bruce was rubbing his face in Tony's soft hair and making happy sounds. Footsteps were approaching and Clark had to drag his gaze away to see who it might be.

Alfred was entering the cave, drinks set on his serving tray. "Master Wayne please release Anthony, you're upsetting him." Bruce grunted but didn't make any moves to let go. "Don't forget you have another guest present and Anthony did come for other reasons than getting smothered to death."

"Right!" Bruce allowed Stark a bit of leeway but kept an arm around his shoulders as he turned them to face him. "Superman, Iron Man. Tony, Superman."

"Hey man, I'm normally cooler than this but it's really nice to meet you. Thanks for all you done for the world and keeping this idiot safe." Clark was thrown by how genuine the guy was with him. He reached out for the hand Tony was offering him and returned the sentiment.

Now that greetings were out the way they all went to gather around the meeting table and set to work. Again he was left shocked on the side lines as Bruce and Stark got to work hashing out the collaboration details. Working on guidelines that calls for interference or borderlines for what each team considered their jurisdiction. Often enough the genius would ask him for his input or if he had any arguments towards his ideas. For the most part Tony Stark was considerate and professional about their work as superheroes.

He even found himself enjoying the meeting, him and Bruce normally butted heads on a lot of things which made problem solving a bit difficult and meetings were a drag to deal with. But Tony made it different somehow, they bantered but casually, shooting ideas around the three of them and making suggestions that would benefit everyone involved. Tony took into account everyone's fighting styles and their strengths and try to pair them up according to those traits. Overall he learned a lot about team dynamics and was actually a little excited about this collaboration effort.

Maybe he did judge the man a little too quickly.

xXx

Three months later and things were going great. The Justice League and Avengers had a few sit down meetings where the teams got to meet the other's they'd be working with and ran a few drills together. They learned that even though Aqua Man and Thor got along swimmingly, they didn't work well together when it came to combat. Particularly their fighting styles, their unique powers hindering instead of helping one another.

Wonder Woman and the Hulk were a power house team that could take down any army by themselves, plus Hulk thought strong lady's hair was super soft and Wonder Woman adored Hulk. Both came to an agreement that Wanda needed more training with her newly acquired powers before she took on some bigger missions. Vision worked well with everyone but volunteered to stand by until he two could learn more about his powers.

Steve and Wonder Woman didn't do well together on the field, and neither did Clint and Clark so they worked around it.

A few missions came up where they brought in some help from the other team depending on who was available and who needed the help but for the most part everything was going fine.

And then it wasn't.

xXx

The people weren't happy. Super powered individuals running around doing as they pleased wasn't sitting well with the governments. Bruce and Clark both knew this was an issue. It's how they met. People were afraid of Superman and wanted him to face the courts. But it seemed as though America was the loudest to voice their questions or complaints. While the Justice League was off the radar in Superman's hide out, the Accords were being served to the Avengers front door.

And for most we know how that turned out.

The League had been sitting around Superman's hideout or as Aquaman liked to call it, The Fortress of Solitude, when he heard it. Zoning out of the meeting and focusing on his super hearing he pushed all the unnecessary chatter away. Using all his concentration on focusing on that voice, Stark's voice.

" _-se…"_ There was a hitch in his voice, was he hurt? In distress? He was starting to wor – _"…Bruce, somebody. Help me."_ He was–he was _sobbing_.

"Bruce!" He quickly turned to the other man, completely cutting off the conversation the others were still engaged in.

" _Bruucee? FRI-FRIDAY? Please…"_ another broken sob.

"Clark what's–"

"We need to go, it's Tony."

"WHAT!?" Bruce jumped from his chair, marching over to the alien. "What's going on?"

"I can hear him, he's calling your name."

"Take me to him. Take me to him now."

Diana stood from the table, "I'll follow in the jet. Just keep your tracker on you." Everyone quickly jumped into action. Clark and Bruce took off to put their gear on before taking off. Diana and Arthur following behind them in the jet, Arthur coming along in case for any reason they might need back up. Barry and Victor staying in the lair on standby and to prep medical (you never know with these kinds of things).

Bruce and Clark arrived first to an abandoned base, stranded in the middle of a snowy tundra. The second his feet hit the ground Bruce was racing into the base, "TONY! TONY WHERE ARE YOU?" His shouting echoed and bounced around in the empty concrete walls. Clark was following behind Bruce when they came across these pods with five people sitting in them. Bullets shot into their skulls and a single screen resting in the middle of the room, static running on the screen.

"TONY! DAMN IT TONY ANSWER ME!" He took off again. Clark took another look around the room, "TONY OH MY GOD. CLARK!" Running off in the direction Bruce went he ran down a corridor and then turned the corner into an open room.

His breath caught in his throat, tucked in the corner suit crumpled and broken was Tony. Left arm curled in tight, right had free of armor and holding his head down, sobs wracking his entire frame. Bruce was crouching down next to him, trying to get the other man's attention. It took a little but it seemed Bruce finally got through to him.

"Come on Tony, please look at me." Finally Tony peaked up at him, he looked awful. A bruise consumed his right eye, blood trailing down his face from the gash on his left temple and busted nose, mixing with the tears streaming out of his eyes. Bruce was mask free, inching closer to his friend. "Tony…"

Tony's eyes finally started to get some focus and fixed themselves onto Bruce. For a moment everything was still, Bruce was holding his breath, waiting for Tony to react. "Bru-" the name got caught in his throat but it must have been what the man needed because he was quickly on top of the other man. Hands never stopping as they ran over the other. Checking him for injuries while trying to pull him close for a hug. "Bruce, you-you're here. Wha-Ah! Ow ow oww."

"Shit, Tony, fuck. I'm sorry. You're hurt. Where? Is it your arm? Jesus. What happened!? Tony, who did this? I'll-" Bruce was bouncing between emotions, nervous concern, guilt, then he was back to being worried. When he started asking the real questions his voice dropped into something dark.

"Bruce. I wanna go home…. Please."

After that everything seemed to go in a blur. Carefully they worked together to remove the disabled armor from Tony except for the part wrapped around his broken left arm. Bruce asked him to get Tony to the jet while he gathered the suit remains. As carefully as he could he lifted Tony into his arms, said man was quite aside from a hitch in his breath. His right arm clung to his neck, face hidden in his shoulder.

They made their way through the base and outside to the jet where Diana had just landed. She was lowering the ramp when she noticed Tony in her arms.

"Superman, does he need medical." Diana's face was coated in concern, you could tell she wanted to check on the man that had become a friend to all of them over the past few months.

"I'd gather the supplies, Bruce is going to want to take a look." Diana nodded and then briskly climbed back into the jet. He looked down at Tony, the man hadn't moved since he picked him up. He was trying to figure out if the man was still conscious when the breeze picked up and caused the man to shiver. Not wanting Stark to get sick on top of everything else that's happened to him Clark quickly carried him inside. Arthur was standing in the arch way to the cockpit, eyes questioning but not pressing for answers.

Suddenly Bruce was boarding the jet and dropping the broken armor off to the side. His strides brought him quickly to Clark who handed over the injured man. Despite what pain he must be in Tony was quick to reach for Bruce and settle in his arms. Bruce sat against the wall in one of the seats tucked off to the side, Tony securely in his arms. For a moment he took a second to just sit a breath, knowing Tony was alive and safe now in his arms.

xXx

The next month was crazy, if Bruce wasn't with Tony he was in the in the gym or in the streets, fighting off his aggression. Clark found himself spending more and more time with the genius. Tony didn't like being alone after what happened. His nightmares were awful and sometimes it got to be too much for Bruce. Seeing his friend in this condition and not having been there to prevent it, Bruce really started to beat himself up. So Clark stepped in, he cared for Tony, not as deeply as Bruce (he didn't think anyone would top Bruce's love for Tony) but enough that he would lay in bed curled around the genius while Bruce terrorized the villains of Gotham.

With most of the Avenger's on the run from the Accords, the Justice League with Batman and Wonder Woman in the lead took on the responsibility they had so foolishly hid from. While Tony was healing, Bruce, as Batman, worked hand in hand with the Accords council, attempting to navigate the laws in place and fix them to help, guide and protect the Super Hero community while also taking the people into account. Diana there and helping him through it all.

Of course Bruce was still there for Tony but without the outlet of Steve Rogers face to take his aggressions out on he wasn't being much help to the other man.

But Clark didn't mind, sitting with Tony watching movies and making him coffee didn't bother him. When Tony got quiet Clark would talking about the story he was working on, making jokes on how egotistical he must be to write stories on himself.

When this would happen Tony would make his way closer to him on the couch, until he was basically curled under his arm, looking down at his notes with him.

The longer Clark and Tony spent together, the less his nightmares haunted him. Yes they still happened but Clark's presence eased his mind, cutting back their frequency.

xXx

It had been three and a half months since they found Tony in Siberia when he asked to go to the compound.

"Clark." Said man looked up from where he was making them sandwiches at the breakfast bar. It was lunchtime and it was just him and Tony today. Bruce caught in meetings, Diana off doing what she did, and Clark had the day off. Tony was sat across for him in one of the bar stools, watching him make ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Yes Tony?"

"Will you go with me to the compound?" Clark was surprised, since they got back Tony had been avoiding all things Avengers related. Only accepting calls from Rhodes and checking on his braces, making sure they were helping him. He would text with Vision but never accepting his calls, his voice got to be too much sometimes. Happy was monitoring some Parker kid for him, sending him daily reports even though Tony hacked his phone so he could see all the messages Parker sent Happy.

"Only if you want me to," he waited, Tony nodded a quiet _I do_ whispered, "okay then. When would you like to go?"

"Do you have time this weekend?" He was almost timed, the way he asked.

"This weekend is perfect, I'm all yours." Clark didn't miss the little smile that formed on Tony's face, nor did he miss the way it made his heart flutter.

xXx

Clark drove them, Tony's arm is still casted and he was content to sit in the passenger seat and watch the scenery. When they pull up to the building it's weird. Clark would relate that experience to pulling up to a haunted house. It's eerily quiet. The breeze is nearly none existent. The building big but empty, the Parker kid never lived here from what Clark could understand. Rhodes was staying somewhere else while he was going through physical therapy, and Tony had told him not to long ago that Vision was with Pepper. Educating himself while traveling with the CEO, helping her out when he was able too.

Clark gave it a moment, silently watching Tony take in the building and process whatever was going through that head of his. Taking his time, he climbed out of the car they borrowed from Bruce, walking around to the other side he opened Tony's door. "You ready?"

Tony closed his eyes, probably burning the image into his mind before sighed. Climbing out of the car he stood beside Clark who closed the door for him. Both men looking at the building like it would eat them alive and spit their bones out. Clark was so caught in the moment he almost startled when Tony grabbed his hand, he looked to the other but Tony continued to look straight ahead, "Let's go."

Together, hand in hand they entered the building, walking the empty halls. A fine layer of dust had started to appear but there was still things lying around, showing that a team once resided here. Sam's running shoes by the door, Wanda's jacket laying there on the back of the couch. Natasha's weapons everywhere and Vision's recipe book still open to whatever he was ready to try cooking that day Ross came to their doorstep.

Clark and Tony took it all in, walking passed it all until they got to the hole in the floor. The one Wanda created using Vision as nothing more than a tool. Tony's hand squeezed his own. "I'm selling the building, handing it over to the accords."

"I think that's a good idea, it's not your job or responsibility to take care of it."

Tony looked at him, smiling, and "Thank you." Clark smiled back, giving their connected hands a light squeeze. He leaned forward, projecting his movements and allowing Tony every chance to move away. When he didn't, Clark leaned in those final few inches and kissed him.

"You're welcome." He stayed close, taking in those beautiful brown eyes that he so greatly misjudged all those months back. Tony was nothing like he pictured, yes he put up a display to the general public, but he had too. Seeing the way he was beaten and let behind, hurt by his team. It was a shield, to protect himself, he saw the difference now. When he would go out and act a certain way for the crowd but stand there and fake pout when Bruce smothered him.

How he handled the press, saying everything that was needed to protect himself while giving them what they wanted. It was different from seeing him in an interview versus the man that encouraged the team to work through issues in meetings and work through every opinion. He, like many, had been blinded by what Tony wanted the people to see. If he weren't part of the Justice League he would still be living under the notion that Tony Stark was just some arrogant billionaire playing at being a super hero to boost his ego. He would have missed the amazing man he is. The one whole loves his friends with all his being. The man that works like a leader but is treated like an add on. A man that has been wronged left and right so many times but still finds the strength to get up and help others, even though they've never given him a reason to do so.

And Clark loved him. He only hopes he can do right by Tony and maybe one day be worthy of being loved back. But for now, they'll take it one day at a time. "Come on, let's wrap this up, this place gives me the creeps."

Tony laughed, soft and sweet as Clark started dragging him away, "Yeah, okay. Let's go home." Clark's heart swelled, hearing Tony say that. He was ready to say the hell with it, pick Tony up and fly out of their but a sudden tug on his hand stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at Tony who was looking across the room, "There's a box." Clark followed his eyes. Across the room, on the floor was a box that sat innocently on the ground outside Tony's office door. Quickly using his x-ray vision he looked inside the box, a paper and phone. Nothing dangerous and he told Tony such.

For the first time since they exited the car, Tony dropped his hand in order to go investigate the box. "There's no return address." He flipped the box over, inspecting it. "Help me open it?" With his cast, Tony wasn't able to pry the box open so Clark quickly came over and opened it for him. Just like he saw, there was a paper and old flip phone in the box. He gave Tony the letter without much thought and grabbed the phone, looking it over and opening it up. When he looked up Tony's hands were shaking.

"Tony, what's wrong? What's it say?"

"It's from Steve." Tony's voice was empty, no emotion. The only reaction being the subtle shake of his hands where they held the letter. Clark was going to say more, turning to Tony, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but they were interrupted. Almost like a summoning, the phone rang, an old basic ring tone and the screen lighting up. Steve flashed on the screen. It rang, the sound echoing around the empty room as it blared with noise. So badly did Clark want to answer the question, demand answers of Rogers. Ask him what nerve he had to do this. But that option was taken from him.

On the fifth ring Tony snapped, with his good hand, Tony snatched the ringing device from his hand. Without another thought, he turned, pulling his arm back he threw the phone as hard as he could. Watching the device fly into the wall, and break into pieces, Clark watched. Tony was panting, the rage coursing through him making him look as though he was vibrating.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed at the broken phone, he dropped the letter. Letting it fall to the ground as he turned and walked away. Presumably back to the car. Clark bent down, picking up the letter and reading it. He too felt rage build the longer he read the words on the page. This wasn't an apology, it was bullshit.

" _The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine."_ WHAT AVENGERS!? Rhodes was in therapy, Vision is still learning to be human. Who's that leave? T'Challa and Spider-Man were never made members, Thor and Banner have been MIA since after Ultron was dealt with. Everyone else is with Rogers.

" _My faith is in the people, I guess."_ You mean the people that listen to you right? Because the people of the world are afraid of you. The letter continued, more bullshit that Clark couldn't believe he thought was needed to be said. Before he knew it, his eyes were glowing and he was burning the remains of the letter. Tony didn't need that, speaking of. . .

He ran outside, looking for the other man when he finally turned and saw him. He was crouched low against the building, head in his arms. "Tony . . ."

"Fuck him! Fuck him and his half ass apology. FUCK!" Clark got his good arm loose, grabbing it he pulled him up and into his arms. Tony immediately changed his hold so he could wrap his arms around Clark's neck. In return Clark wrapped his arms securely around Tony's waist, allowing the shorter man to hide his damp face in his chest.

While Tony breathed, attempting to calm himself down, Clark gently lifted them into the air. The hovered over the ground and when Tony didn't make any protests, even though it was obvious he feet were literally no longer touching to ground he continued up. He brought them higher, clearing the roof of the compound and high above the trees that surrounded it. They were a good thirty feet above the compound when he stopped. Leaving them suspended above the ground a good three to four stories up.

"Tony, no matter what they say or what they do, I will always be here to lift you up."

A laugh punched out of Tony, it was sad and weak but it was still a laugh. "You know," he brought his good arm down to whip at his face, "most people would mean that theoretically, not literally." Now he was leaning far enough back that they could see each other. Tony's eyes were red and wet, eye lashes clumping together from the tears that were drying on his cheeks.

"Well I'm different." He smiled, gazing down at Tony as he laughed at him. They were going to be okay.

xXx

A year and a half had nearly passed since that day. The Rogue Avengers were still Rogue, the Justice League was a united front with Iron Man. Every day super heroes and super villains were coming out of the works.

But today, today was about them. Today was Tony Stark and Clark Kent's wedding day. It was a beautiful event, private with only friends and family. A guest list that remained under a hundred people. Clark stood at the altar, suit sharp. Diana stood tall as his best woman, while the other Justice members stood in line behind her as his grooms men. Minus Bruce, who was walking Tony down the aisle like a proud papa bear. Barely holding himself back from crying. Rhodes stood as Tony's best man, Pepper, Happy and Vision in line behind him.

Parker and his Aunt were among the guests in the crowd, along with his mother. The warm spring day was beautiful as they read their vows.

Tony was staring up at him, talking about how Clark had been the rock he needed when times were hard. Clark listened, smiling the whole time, ". . . but the moment I knew I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you was when you told me you would always be there to lift me up. Clark Kent, I promise to love and hold you for the rest of my days, as long as you continue to lift me up."

Teary eyed, Clark gave his vow. Explaining how like so many others, he judged you without really knowing you. That he was blessed the moment you stepped out of that Iron Man armor and let Bruce ruin your image by smothering you like the mother hen he is. The crowd laughed along while Bruce blew rather dramatically into a tissue. Alfred, rubbing his back with resignation. "Since that day I've only found myself falling more and more in love with you. I promise you, I will lift you as high as the heavens as long as you promise to love me like I love you."

The priest went through the rest of the ceremony and then they were slipping matching wedding bands onto their fingers.

"You may now kiss the groom." The cheers of their friends and family was nothing compared to the love they poured into that kiss. But that one kiss was just a promise of more.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think? I love comments :))**


	42. Surprises (LokiTony)

**Yeah this was just something small I typed up, sorry for any mistakes. SMUT/LEMONS mentioned.**

* * *

Tony was standing at the windows of his penthouse, looking out over the city. These past few months have been difficult for him, what with Loki popping up and making him question his damn sexuality.

It was strange for him. Not once in all his years of life did he think about being involved with someone of the same sex. Yes he'd been approached a few times by brave men but he always politely turned them down and then moved on. Loki didn't work like that. First he tried to take over the planet, painting himself as Earth's biggest enemy (at the time) and then once he was defeated he was shipped off to Asgard. What fucking help that did. Within a month the trickster god was back, popping up on the Avengers radar causing mischief that required the team's expertise.

It was during these 'visits' that he started singling Tony out. At first it was just verbal sparring, throwing insults back and forth and then disappearing right before the team was able to capture him. But then it changed. One minute they're facing down, Tony shooting repulsor blasts at Loki who threw up force fields at every turn. He was frustrated at the time, pissed and stressed about his ever increasing work load and Loki's little 'visits' were becoming a problem.

Tony hadn't even realized how mad he was until he was standing there without his helmet, screaming at the god of mischief. One second he's standing there, telling the god off for doing dumb shit that only made his life that much harder, ready to pull his hair out. And then he was being kissed.

Now Tony had never been kissed by a man before, let alone a god known for his silver tongue. So he kind of just stood there and took it. Wicked tongue devouring him in the heat of battle. Tony was so shocked that he just stared at the other man when he pulled away smiling. "I will make sure to put my efforts elsewhere for now on, my dear Anthony."

Since then Loki has stopped wreaking chaos on the poor city of New York and instead taken to 'courting the man of iron' as Thor puts it.

Which lead Tony to now, staring out the window trying to figure out his feelings. He'd never thought of being with a man before, especially not with a crazy Norse god. But Loki's recent actions left him puzzled. He didn't mind all the kisses and attention to god showered him with. Also the gifts were really sweet. Ranging from flowers to ancient books of spells or foreign engineering that had him smiling for days. But at the same time it was Loki, their enemy and a demi god.

The team had made their stance clear on the whole matter, taking to 'protecting' him and his virtue from the evils of Loki. Anytime the god appeared an Avenger wasn't far behind attempting to chase him off. Only confirming that Tony should be a hundred percent against Loki and his advances.

 _But_ . . . he looked down at his wrist, where one of his most recent gifts circled his wrist. A leather band that hugged his wrist, writing engraved in the material that Tony couldn't decipher. He fiddled with the thing, fingers tracing over the symbols before he dropped his hands by his side. He sighed, so unsure of what to do.

He didn't want to sit around his 'castle' like a love sick princess anymore, so he turned around, determined to take his mind of things, "Hello Anthony."

"Loki!" Jumping back against the glass he covered his arc reactor out of instinct. "Fuck, how long have you been standing there!?" The mage had scared the crap out him, showing up so suddenly like that.

"Oh not long," he took a step forward, crowding the small mortal against the glass window, "I came to see how you were. . ." He looked the genius over, taking in his fitted clothing and his beautiful brown eyes. "Do you like the bracelet I crafted you?"

That finally got Tony to stop looking like a deer caught in headlights, "You made this?" He looked down at his arm and the wrist displaying the bracelet.

Loki watched the other man that he'd grown so fond over, Anthony was precious. His time on Earth had been interesting. In between bouts of mischief he would learn what this planet had to offer. At first it didn't seem like much, silly entertainment shows and reports of the daily happenings of its people didn't interest him. But then they'd started covering Anthony. His work for Stark Industries and his relief efforts. These people followed his every steps, begged for his attention and relished in his inventions. It intrigued him, prompting him to look further into the mortal.

The longer he looked the more entertained he got, so he started watching the other man. Fascinated by the man that was a King among in everything but name. That final battle, when his poor hero had been stressed and screaming at him, well he really couldn't help himself. He had to have a taste.

He was oh so very glad he did because Anthony was gem hidden among rocks. And he is going to be Loki's.

The mage reached for Anthony's hand, the other one coming to rest on the window behind his head. "I did."

His voice was almost a whisper when he asked, "What does it say?"

Loki smiled, his thumb rubbing against the symbols. "It is my name, scripted in Old Norse." The god watched his beloved, taking great pride when a light dusting of pink flushed his cheeks. He stood close, entranced by the movement of thick eyelashes. When Tony lifted his head to face the other he didn't hesitate. The taller man leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

He kissed Anthony, kissed until he was cocooned by the god and short of breath. He couldn't get enough of this mortal, kissing along his jaw until he was getting a taste of that delicious looking neck. Every hitch in his breath and gasp that Anthony made pushed Loki further.

He sucked an impressive mark high on the genius's neck and then started whispering his desires to him.

"The sounds you make Anthony, I'd love nothing more than to devour you just to hear what other sounds you'd make." Calloused hands found their way to the fabric at his chest, clutching the material as Anthony attempted to hide his flushed face in his shoulder. It made Loki smile, "I would not let you hide yourself, every face you make will be on full display for my viewing pleasure." Anthony shivered under his wandering hands, it was as if his hands followed the chill down his back.

When his hands reached Anthony's hips he marveled at how perfect they fit. Like they were made to be held by his hands. "Tell me Anthony, would you let me tie you up? Keep those hands in place as I explored every inch of your body."

"Lo-Loki!" He chuckled and nipped at the delicate skin of his neck, right below his ear.

"The things I would do to you, I wouldn't be able to fit it into one night. All the things I want to do to you. Can I suck you down until you lose yourself to the heat of my mouth? Would you spread your legs for me or would you present yourself like a bitch in heat?" Soft whines could be heard as images flooded the genius's mind, picturing everything the god described and more. "I'd take great pride in teasing your hole until you begged me to fill it. How tightly your body would squeeze me when I finally enter you." He rubbed his hard length along Anthony's own.

Tony was a shivering mess under him, panting, whining, and moaning the longer Loki spoke. "I've – I've never done that before . . ." If he wasn't a god with superior hearing he might have missed the words whispered into his shoulder. But it gave him pause when the words registered in his slut clouded mind. _Never done what?_ The mage contemplated everything he'd whispered to his mortal. He'd only described how he's pleasure the other man and –

Loki suddenly pulled back. Hands flying up from where they'd been squeezing those round globes and took hold of Anthony's upper arms with a tight squeeze. "Anthony," he shock the man lightly, waiting until the golden brown eyes locked with his, "with a man – you've never . . ?"

Face inflamed and unable to form words he quickly averted his eyes, finding great interest in the floor.

It was quiet and Tony was really starting to regret opening his stupid mouth. He was just about to shake himself free and make a break for it when something dripped onto the floor he was staring at. He focused in on the dark red drop, trying to figure what it was and where the hell it came from when a second drop accompanied the first.

 _What the hell_ – finally he glanced back up at the mage and gasped.

"Holy shit! Loki – your nose! Your nose is bleeding!"

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	43. Ass-tounding and Butt-tacular(NoPairing)

**Prompt from Ao3: I don't care what pairing but could you do anyone/everyone appreciating Tony's ass**  
 **Tony's ass appreciation day needs to be a thing**

 **Complete crack fic sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

"Order! Order! I demand Order in this Court!" Wade banged the grip of his hand gun against the table.

Rumlow flicked his tooth pick at the mutant, "Stuff it Deadpool."

"Why is this mutant reject even among our group?" Of course Loki always had to throw in his two cents. Most of the villains had settled down by now, taking their seats at the table. Wade standing front and center like it was your average board meeting.

"Let's just say I'm a chaotic neutral." He waved his gun around waiting as everyone got settled. Looking around, a few still lingered along the wall (Winter Soldier) and others were straight ignoring him (Sabretooth and Venom) but it seemed like a good place to start. "Hello and welcome my fellow villains. I'd like to start of today's meeting with fresh pastries and –" Thanos slapped him aside, sending him flying into the wall to become a lovely wall décor.

"Enough of this, we all know why we are gathered here today." He paused, stepping aside and allowing the slide show to start up. "Stark." A picture of the Tony Stark, number one superhero was displayed on the board. It looked like a picture from a magazine shoot. It was from the waist up, are crossed over an expensive business suit, hair styled to perfection and smirk devilish.

When Thanos was sure he had everyone's attention he continued, "Now, for years, Tony Stark has foiled are plans as Iron Man, the armored Avenger." As he spoke he flicked through different pictures, mostly shots of Stark in his armor. Flying around the city, posing for cameras, or still shots from battles. "Is it a pain for us, yes. Wouldn't it be nice to take him out of the equation? Absolutely," everyone was silently nodding along, schemes could be seen building in their eyes, "but that isn't why we are here today."

Pause for dramatic effect, "Today is Tony Stark's Ass Appreciation Day." With a flick of his thumb on the clicker pictures among pictures of Tony Stark's rear end covered the screen. So many wonderful pictures of that glorious ass and they kept over lapping. Photo shoots, interviews, walking down the street in yoga pants! The villains went wild. Chants were banged into the table, Deadpool swooned into Barnes, who pushed him to the floor. Thanos grinned as he watched it all.

"Okay everyone, settle down." He laughed, amused by his fellow villains.

Venom raised this hand and was given the floor when Thanos gestured for him to speak, "Surely there will be more than just discussion…" His monstrous smile was nothing but deadly teeth.

"Doom agrees, how are we to celebrate such an occasion?" Victor looked around, catching the eye of the other Victor, Creed, who grinned and gave him a brief hand shake.

Thanos allowed them a moment, mini debates and comments thrown around. When the group settled again Thanos reached behind him for the stack of papers, "Here, take on and pass it down." Handing the stack to Magneto he took his position at the head of the table again. "As you can see, an agenda has been laid out for everyone. Everyone will be broken into teams for the day. Once we establish teams and team captains than we can begin the games."

After many arguments, three stab wounds and one fire the teams were set. Team Red is Deadpool, Magneto, Ultron, Enchantress with Thanos as their captain. Team Gold is Rumlow, Venom, Dracula, Mystique and their team captain Loki. Finally Team Blue is Sabretooth, Doom, Hyperion and Hela, led by Barnes.

Red Skull, who refused to get directly involved was in charge of over sight. "Okay teams, you have three hours in each activity before moving onto the next. Team Red you will start here in the basement. Downstairs we have a shrine set up, you are to worship the booty," Red Skull paused, damning the universe for saying that out loud before continuing, "You have three hours to worship, praise, pledge allegiance and give tribute to the Great Stark Ass. You will also be judged by other teams, the best tribute will be gifted to Stark himself." Red Skull waited for their acknowledgement. Thanos, Magneto, Ultron bowed their head in respect, Enchantress curtsied.

Wade fist pumped yelling, "Bring it on Bitches!"

"Alright, Team Gold, you are first in the field. Your task is to protect Stark. Within your three hour range Hydra soldiers will be attempting to reach Stark all day. Some will attempt kidnappings, others will make grabs for his butt, a few will get close and insult him. Your job is to prevent this undetected. There will be a point system. Every soldier stopped is five points, stopped undetected by Stark is an extra three points. If you are seen by Stark you lose four points. To gain extra points you have to get creative, I'll let you figure that out for yourself. As for your prize, each member of the team with the most points at the end of the day," at this he paused to reveal something behind him, "will win an actual mold of Tony Stark's butt, perfect for hanging on the wall."

Everyone in the room gazed at the molds, swearing they will become victor. Loki spoke up for his team, "Team Gold, understood."

"Good, Team Blue you start in the game room. Above us, trivia, pin the hand on the Tony, match the butts and more are awaiting you. For three hours you will play all the games available, this is less of a team effort as you will be playing for you selves in order to gain limited addition Stark Butt Collectable Trading Cards." Bucky and the Victor's looked close to tears at the idea of getting S.B.C.T.C.s while Hyperion and Hela stayed composed.

"Okay Teams, your three hours begins…now!"

xXx

When all the villains gathered together again at the end of the day Red Skull was questioning all his life choices.

Surprisingly, Team Blue won the field test. What with Doom being on the team and all, Bucky had to work some serious magic to stop a show boat like Doom from getting caught. While each member was handed their mold Wade was crying into Ultron's metal chest. Thanos had been spotted and Enchantress had failed to stop a Hydra goon from screaming insults at Stark. They lost a lot of points. During Team Gold's turn Venom dropped a flower on Tony's head which got them extra points but not enough to beat Team Blue.

Loki made sure to praise Venom and his team for their efforts even though they lost. Team Blue one because they stopped all attempts, never got caught and did the most to gain extra points. Hela got one goon to scream praise to Tony as he walked down the street and Bucky took a selfie posing next to Tony's butt.

For the games, everyone except Dracula earned Stark Butt Collectible Trading Cards. Mystique and Rumlow had the most cards collected out of everyone.

Lastly for the Stark Tribute, Magneto, Venom, and Hyperion had the best gifts. Magneto crafted a miniature Iron Man suit that glows blue in the eyes and arc reactor. The stand its rests on states Iron Ass, the butt portion is well rounded so it makes sense.

Venom created a collage, using small pictures of Tony's butt until they formed a large picture of Stark's face. He also included a lovely poem on the back, dedicated to the greatest ass to walk this earth.

Hyperion crafter a vase that looked like a butt and filled it with flowers he carved from stone, "Because your rear holds internal beauty."

"…and so, that concludes todays Tony Stark's Ass Appreciation Day. Dismissed." Red Skull concluded the meeting and made a hasty retreat. He had to go take tally of how many minions survived the day.

xXx

" _Sir, there are presents waiting for you in the elevator._ "

"Where'd they come from J?"

" _A delivery man dropped them off moments ago. I cannot detect a source though._ " Tony contemplated that while he made his way to the open elevator cart.

"Well let's see what goodies I got."

Twenty minutes later found Tony laughing hysterically at his butt tributes. They all went on display around his penthouse.

* * *

 **Yeah, umm ... thoughts?**


	44. Cute (ThorTony)

**This was a request from someone on Ao3. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Tony was standing right inside the doorway of the landing pad staring down (up cause he's short but it's the thought that counts) his thunder god boyfriend. "No fucking way."

"Anthony–"

"No."

The two heroes were currently caught in a standoff. One demi god covered in slime from their most recent battle and one tiny genius having none of this nonsense. They just returned from the battle, giant slug like creatures causing property damage in lower Manhattan. At first they seemed docile, of course that was until anyone attempted to move them. Then they turned violent motherfuckers. Surprising for what seemed like a slug creature. They had rows upon rows of teeth and did not like being disturbed. It didn't take long before they were terrorizing civilians.

So the Avenger's stepped in, guns weren't doing much damage and it seemed the only thing to stop them was demolishing. Or as Hulk's said, " **SMASH TO NOTHING – HAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Hulk had way too much fun for the team's comfort. But at least he went and jumped in the harbor when everything was done. Nat was on a mission with Steve and Hawkeye is always out of range from most creatures so he was fine after the battle. Not getting an ounce of dirt on him. Tony's armor took all of his grime and when Tony arrived to the Tower he managed to step out of the suit without getting any on his person.

Thor, not so much. His tall blonde boyfriend was covered head to toe. Not an inch of his body spared and Thor will not be taking _a single fucking step_ inside until he cleans off.

Thor looked down at him, arms crossed and Mjolnir hanging from his wrist. Tony matched his gaze, hands on his hips and refusing to back down.

They continued to stare each other down, facials features and hands gesturing in a silent argument. Until a breeze rolled through and the slime-y substance made a sound. Now both men wore a face of disgust.

"Fine Anthony, I will do as you ask…"

Before Tony could gloat, cheer, or react any other way to his minor victory Thor raised his hammer. Thunder rolled over the bright sky, bringing dark clouds with it. In less than a minute, Thor brought heavy rain onto the unsuspecting people of New York. _These poor people couldn't catch a break._

Tony watched as the rain poured down on Thor, washing the gunk and slime away. Even though he was only a foot and a half away, Tony didn't get a single drop on himself. The overhang of the doorway doing wonderfully to keep him dry.

Then Thor started shaking his head like a damn dog. "Hey! You're getting me all wet!" He looked down at himself, little wet spots obviously standing out on his tee shirt. Annoyed he looked back up at Thor to give him a piece of his mind and promptly burst into laughter. Shaking his long wet hair like that left stands of hair plastered across his face.

Tony didn't see Thor's face past the tears in his eyes but the god was watching him fondly. Amused by his petite boyfriend.

And then it hit him, Tony Stark, the man of iron, his _boyfriend_ was laughing _**at him**_. It's time to get back at him because that was just unacceptable.

His hand shot out, securing onto one wrist and then he was stepping back and pulling Tony into the rain.

"No! Thor, damn you." Tony tried to pull away but only succeed in tripping into Thor.

His taller boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand going to his chin to tilt his face up.

"Stop your squabbling Anthony, and kiss me."

"You're lucky you're cute." Thor rolled his eyes but still met him half way for a sweet kiss and many more.

* * *

 **Prompts/Requests/Ideas are always accepted. Leave them in the comments or tell me what you think.**


	45. The Blonde Brigade (NoPairing)

**Prompted from Ao3. Asked for people to fret over Tony - I couldn't figure out who it should be. How many people I should include. But then I was looking at the request again and thought about Infinity War and was like "Hey Three of the Four Chris-es are in the movie, let's use their characters!"**

 **I listed this as no pairing because I didn't really establish a relationship... sooo.**

 **If you like ThunderIron, StarkQuill or Stony. There is enough hints or content of all three for you to apply your ship.**

 **Or you can look at is as Steve/Thor/Tony/Peter. Whatever, I'll leave it up to your imagination.**

* * *

It was the flu. He was home sick…with the flu.

The infamous Tony Stark was sick with the flu and somehow he got stuck with the Triple Threat as his care takers.

Thor, Cap and Quill, running around like a bunch of headless chickens were in charge of taking care of him. This was going to be a _long_ week.

It started with a stuffy nose and a headache. He was hoping he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But it was never that easy, especially for Tony Stark. He only made it three hours in the workshop before he had to throw in the towel. He was hot, sweating in his long sleeve. But any attempt to undress made him shiver. Shortly after that it didn't matter what he was wearing, he was shaking like he was butt-naked in a snow storm.

"JARVIS, what's the diagnostic?"

" _My readings would say early stages of influenza. I would recommend retiring for the day, grabbing plenty of fluids and making your way to bed._ " Well it seemed like his electronic doctor wasn't going to be playing any games, straight to the point.

His body protested as he heaved a great sigh, it was going to be a bad one. "Noted, save and close everything. I'm heading up." Walking past the couch he grabbed his black hoodie that he'd thrown there last week and threw it on.

" _Excellent Sir, I've handled everything in the lab and taken the liberty of notify the team that you'll be unavailable._ "

Tony had been zoning out but that last part had him stopping in his tracks. "You did what?"

" _Notify the team Sir._ "

He threw his head back and whined, "JARVIS nnooooooo…"

xXx

He was standing in the kitchen, grabbing water bottles off the counter when they came running in.

"Friend Anthony!" _Thor._

"Tony, are you okay? JARVIS said–" _Cap._

"Shit Stark! You look awful." _Quill._

He mentally checked off each of member of the Blonde Brigade as they stormed the castle so to speak. He barely looked at them and it felt like all the energy he had left was sapped out of his body.

"I'm fine."

Why did he say that? Steve's face scrunched up in a way that high lightered every wrinkle possible in his future. "You can't be serious?"

"Don't get you panties in a twist Stephanie. I'm literally on my way to bed right now. So if you'll excuse me…" Hugging his water bottles close he attempted to break throw the great wall of men. Sadly, he was intercepted by Thor. Or more specifically, he was swept of his feet into the giants arms.

"Fear not Anthony, I shall carry you there." If he wasn't feeling so weak he would have fought against the hold or at least tried to wiggle his way out of it. Maybe offer up a token of protest. Instead, he let his head fall on the shoulder presented and shut his eyes. All the lights were making his headache feel worse.

Quill had been snickering behind them but quickly changed tunes when Thor marched off, "Wait, I wanna come too."

As the three of them left the common area he could faintly hear Steve talking to JARVIS but couldn't make out the context.

In the penthouse things were quiet, which was surprising with someone like Quill and Thor walking through it. Sometimes it felt like the two men were walking noise boxes that had broken volume nobs. He'd never say it to their faces though, Peter would probably take it as a compliment and Thor would just get louder in his excitement. Life in the tower was certainly more interesting with all the new occupants.

The guardians made for good company…sometimes and Steve had disappeared only to show back up with his all new American Team. Which was entertaining because Barnes and Wilson fought like cats and dogs. Some days it felt like the tower was flowing with people, others it felt empty. He knew which he preferred and it was a life of solitude. Sue him, he's a social butterfly. No, he's _the_ social butterfly.

"Tony?" He blinked his eyes open, looking up at Quill from where he was lying in bed. _Whoa, when did that happen?_ This virus must be hitting him hard if he dozed off that quickly and didn't feel Thor tucking him in. Damn it, the next few days were going to be hell if this was what the first few hours were like.

His head throbbed to the beat of his heart, his body felt like it was on fire but he couldn't stop shaking like it was below freezing. Breathing was awful, his chest burned more than normal and his head was so stuffed he was forced to become a mouth breather. Now that that was on his mind, his lips felt dry and cracked. _Fuck_ he hated being sick. He should trade in one of his degrees for biology so he could come up with a fucking cure already–

"Tony."

"Huh?" Right, Peter was trying to talk to him.

"JARVIS said you should drink some water before you fall asleep. I also found some pain killers that should help with the headache and fever." He cracked his eyes open, looking at the open water bottle and little white pills being presented to him.

The light of the room sent a stab of pain into his head so he squeezed his eyes shut. "'Kay." He didn't move.

"Yo, big guy help me out here." Movement behind him surprised him that he stopped scrunching his face. Although he kept his eyes shut. _So that's where Thor went._ The demi god was currently sitting behind him in bed. A warm presence that he simultaneously wanted to curl up against and kick out his very expensive bed.

He was distracted from his running thoughts, again, when big hands lifted him into a sitting position. Thankfully Thor was kind enough to lean him against his chest, he felt too weak to sit up on his own right now.

"Tony, can you hold your hand out or do you need help?" That struck a chord with him, he was Tony Fucking Stark. Not some baby that needed help taking medicine. He was a billionaire genius, he built the first Iron Man suit with his bare hands. He could take a god damn pill.

He stuck his hand out but refused to open his eyes, "Give me the damn pills." Once they were in hand and the bottle was secured in the other he threw them down. Taking a few sips of water while he was at it. "Here," he held out the bottle, licking his lips. That reminded him, "can you please grab me my chapstick?"

"Where–"

"Top drawer in the stand beside you Mr. Quill."

"Cool, thanks."

When Peter found the stick and uncapped it for him he quickly applied some before handing it back. "Thanks Pete."

"No Problem-o Captain Insano."

Hydration, drugs and moisturized lips taken care off, Tony slide down and off of Thor and curled up. He was asleep in minutes.

xXx

For the rest of the day, Tony slept with brief moments of wakefulness before dropping off again. The few times he did come too he realized a couple of things. For one, all three men (yes Cap came back) have taken up a semi-permanent residence in his room. Thor was laid on top of the covers next to him, Peter sat at the foot of his bed and Cap hand pulled up chair next to him. From what he could tell, they pulled the shades and kept the lights off, the only light coming from the TV. Which was on silent, he took a peak at one point and saw the subtitles flashing at the bottom of the screen.

Steve used his spot next to him to take advantage of his conscious moments. Shoving water, medicine and light foods on him depending on whatever time schedule he had set up.

From their spots on the bed, Thor and Peter made good use of their empty hands by rubbing his aching muscles. He didn't realize they were doing it until he was caught in a light doze. That stage where your seconds from dropping off but aware enough to know what's going on around you. He groaned, muscles tense and hand automatically moving to rub his chest when another set of hands pushed his aside to take over. Those hands were quickly followed up by a second pair working his legs.

That knocked him out in seconds.

It carried on like this for a while, being in and out of sleep messed up his awareness of time. But he's going to assume it was the next day was he was created with a steaming bowl of soup.

The smell was too much, it twisted his stomach and before he knew it he was throwing himself over the side of the bed. Heaving all the contents of his stomach into a conveniently placed bucket.

While he continued to dry heave, Peter made quick work of the soup by getting it far away from Tony. When his stomach settled enough he rolled back into Thor's open arms. Shivers kicking back in. "Sorry guys."

"Hey, don't apologize Tony. It's not your fault okay?" Steve whispered while brushing his sweaty curls back from his face.

"Mmkay."

xXx

Later on in the day, he threw up three more times before dropping off for six hours straight. At some point Thor and Steve switched places. Must be to give the god a chance to stretch his muscles.

The guys fell into an easy grove by this point. A few sips of water whenever he was awake (someone even found him a bendy straw!), medicine every four to six hours like clockwork.

On the third day his appetite was back a little bit but they had to break out the tissue boxes and rub his back through the cough fits. It sucked, it seemed like it was something new every day and a little bit of everything else on top of that.

The cough and congestion carried on for the next 48 hours, at some point during that time his fever broke (thank god). Steve was happy to report all his symptoms were easing up by day seven of Tony's cold.

Day eight, Tony woke up to a little bit of snuffles and three grown ass men passed out around him. He smiled, looking at Peter and Thor curled up together and Steve dead to the world, snoring into his pillow.

As quietly as possible he snuck out, leaving his boys to catch up on some much needed rest. Plus he needed to go pick something up.

xXx

He returned to the tower around noon. "Hey JARVIS, where are the guys?"

" _In the kitchen Sir, shall I let them know you're looking for them?_ "

"Sure."

He stood in the elevator, leg bouncing with nervous energy and making the occasional snorting sound. In his hand he squeezed the little silver tins he had gone and picked up. When his fever broke and he gained some high brain function back he got to thanking. Those three knuckleheads didn't have to go out of their way to take care of him, but they did. For an entire week. He wanted to get them something small as a sign of gratitude.

When the elevator stopped and spit him out on the common floor he marched in with his head high. Thor was the first to notice him, his chair facing the entrance. Peter sat across from his while Steve was still positioned at the stove. "Anthony! How do you fare?"

"Better, thanks for asking Point break."

"You look human again so that's something…" Peter was twisted in his seat, cheeky grin in place as he checked him out.

"Shut it Quill, don't be mean to the person who just got you a gift."

"A PRESENT?"

"Tony, you didn't have to do that…" Even though Steve tried to look disinterested he came closer. All three of them coming to stand before him.

"I wanted too, so here." He handed each man their tin case. He looked away, nervous, anxious, and a little embarrassed. So he listened and held himself back from flinching at the tiny pop that came from them removing the lid. He was tense as they checked the contents.

It was something small and stupid. Little silver bracelets, a flat bar that hand an adjustable chain. Each bar had a different engraving.

Thor's said _The Best Heater_ , Peter's said _An Awful Pillow_ and Steve had _My Super Nurse_.

"It wasn't something super expensive, just a little something. You didn't have to take care of me this past week but you did. I know it's stupid and – well…um, thank you."

It got quiet, really quiet but Tony refused to look at them. But they weren't saying anything and now his nose was itching cause it wouldn't stop running. He rubbed under his nose, snorted and coughed. _Fuck!_ He hated awkward silences.

"Okay–OOF!" In harmony, the three blonde giants tugged him into a group hug. Arms circled him everywhere and it was warm and nice and safe. For once he was glad he was shorter than everyone else because they couldn't see the happy shy smile on his face.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think? Pitch me ideas? Sometimes I get smacked with muse. Other times I don't.**


	46. Magic Fingers (StrangeTony)

**Another request from the archive.**

* * *

Tony let out a long dirty moan, begging and pleading with Stephen. _"Don't stop, never stop."_ Stephen could only grin down at his needy lover. It felt like ages since they last did it and Tony was basking in the pleasures Stephen was delivering to his body. Work had been keeping them apart. Stephen called to his duties as sorcerer and Tony kept busy with SI deadlines.

Until tonight, when they came together for the first time in two weeks. They started with a lovely candle light dinner, dining over fine cuisine at their favorite Italian restaurant. When they came home they took their time dressing each other down and soaking in Tony's rather large tub.

Conversation was light while they soaked, commenting on little things or discussing future events. Just enjoying the simple and domesticated life while they can. When the water turned they climbed out, using big fluffy towels to pat themselves dry.

Tony was drying his hair when Stephen turned to him, "Go lay on the bed, I'll be a moment." It was time to put his hands to work.

His hand moved, pressing down hard and Tony moaned so sweetly for him. "I swear Stephen Strange, if you ever decided you want to switch careers I will personally buy you your own massage parlor."

Stephen laughed from his perch on top of Tony, "I thank I'm okay sweetheart. Plus, Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme just has such a wonderful ring to it." His knuckles dug into a particular stubborn knot and Tony whined under him.

"I guess it wouldn't be such a heart ache to keep you to myself…" Tony turned, smile and gleaming eye trying to catch sight of him.

"Stop that, your wiggling is messing up the magic." The engineer laughed at him but did as told. There was no way he was going to jeopardize such an amazing massage. He got settled, taking comfort in the weight of his lover sitting on him while his hands pushed and needed his back muscles. He loved his workshop. It was his safe haven and baby all in one. It kept him sane while letting him flourish. But hours and days down there, sitting at benches hunched over a project started taking a toll.

Early on in the relationship, Stephen had notices these consequences. The first time Stephen used his hands on him had sealed the deal for many more. He'd been in the shop, bent over specs that needed a fix. It took him much longer than he would have liked staring down at the schematics before he was fixing them and sending them to R&D. But by then it was much too late. His neck was in agony and Tony couldn't take much more in this state. He fled the lab, heading up stares. He was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, head down and hands rubbing the sore muscles of his neck when Stephen found him.

"Long day?"

"Age is catching up to me."

He didn't see it but Stephen had given him a little unhappy frown. "Sit up."

"What? Why?"

Stephen didn't even bother telling him. Reaching over the back of the couch he snatched the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He was ready to protest, something on the tip of his tongue but Stephen was a fast worker. He started at the base of his neck where it met with his shoulders. Sweet beautiful pressure relieved him and Stephen's masterful hands attacked his neck. It was amazing and quickly became a thing for them after that.

This massage was the best one so far, even though he said that every time he meant it this time. When the doctor worked the last knot loose it had Tony's body reacting. He was putty, lax and blissful where Stephen's magic fingers had left him melted into the bed.

Stephen climbed off him, shifting under the covers and lying down next to Tony who was quickly drifting off.

"Feel better?" He looked across the pillow at those beautiful green eyes.

He was a little surprised his body was able to handle the effort but he heavy a great sigh, filled with contentment, "I love you." It made Stephen laugh yet he still scooted closer, giving him a soft kiss to the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated.**

 **Tell me your thoughts or send me a request :)**


	47. Bloom for Me (SamTony)

**Prompt: I would love to read protective Howard where Steve is defrosted early! As for a prompt I would love to read a femTony soulmate? (Bucky/Winter Soldier, Barton, Steve, or Sam Wilson as possible soulmates) There are so very few out there and I absolutely just love it.**

 **So I'm Filling Soulmate AU with Sam Wilson and Female!Tony Stark**

* * *

 _Sometime during MIT…_

James Rhodes was lying back against the old couch in the lab. His best friend, Toni Stark lying against his chest. To anyone that didn't know them, they looked like a young couple in love. Sharing space as they cuddled and basked in their love. But that was wrong, they are friends, the best of them, thick as thieves.

In another life, maybe they would have been soulmates, but as they lay there, snuggling on the couch, their soul flowers remained closed.

Everyone was born with a single soul flower somewhere on their body. But all soul flowers remained closed until you encounter your soulmate. Once you come in contact with your soulmate your flower will bloom and open into something beautiful and spectacular. Flowers will stay open and flourish in the light of your soulmate, it's even possible that your flower will grow more the longer you stay with your matched pair.

For most soulmates they will have different flower types, ones that reflect their personality or the type of soul they possess. But they say that if a pair has matching flowers, then they are destined for one of the greatest loves.

It was as they laid there, in the early hours of the morning that Toni brought up the subject.

"Rhodey?" Toni barely moved when she spoke.

"Yeah Tones, what's up?"

"Did you ever look into what type of soul flower you might have?" He sighed, his chest lifting Toni higher but she otherwise didn't move. When he was little he was fascinated by the subject, reading books on the theories of soul flowers. He would try to match pictures to his own flower bud, placing print outs of different buds next to the one of his right calve, trying to determine what it might bloom into. But there were so many and it was harder to tell when a flower hasn't bloomed yet.

"Yes, I did a lot of poking around when I was younger. But I kept coming up short, I have a few rough ideas but I guess I wouldn't be sure until it blooms. What about you? Did you look into your flower?"

This got a wiggle out of Toni, "Yes, I wanted to wait, see it bloom and figure out what it was then, but I was so curious. So I did like everyone else, researched. From what I can tell, it's a Lily of the Valley flower." Rhodey smiled, Toni's wiggling was almost a reflection of her words. Unable to let the subject rest, she'd get squirrelly until she found her answer. "Do you think you'll meet them? Your soulmate?"

And there it was, the question every person feared deep down. With soul flowers and pairs not always having matching types, it was almost impossible to find your match. It was pretty much and sixty-four chance you'll meet your soulmate. But it gave people hope, to one day see your flower open into something beautiful and in return open another's flower.

"I hope so, it would kill some of my curiosity as to who the flower gods thought to be my perfect match. But at the same time, if I don't meet them, I hope I'm still able to find love, even if it means we don't bloom together." Toni nodded, agreeing with her best friend.

It was quiet for another moment, when suddenly Toni leaned up, resting on her elbows so she could look him in the eye. "If you don't find your soulmate and I don't find mine, will you marry me?"

"It depends, how long do I have to find my soulmate?"

Toni pondered the question, "Thirty-five okay?"

Rhodey brought an arm behind his head, propping his head up. "Sounds fine to me, but I still think we'll find our perfect matches."

"Yeah well I think I can sleep better knowing I have a backup plan."

"Is that all I am to you? A contingency plan?"

"Of course not honey bear! How could you be blind to my love for you?" Rhodes laughed even as Toni began smothering him, her long hair tickling him through it all.

xXx

It was almost ten years later when she met him. They were having a benefit for soldiers, Toni was there making sure everything went smoothly for the Maria Stark Foundation when Rhodey showed up. "Wow Toni, I never thought I'd say this but you sure do clean up nice." Toni laughed in agreement because it was true. At home where she doesn't have to dress up for the public, she lived in jeans and tee shirts. Hair up in a messy bun and make up nowhere in sight. But tonight, she was wearing a red formal dress with a deep cut V-neckline and sexy thigh high slit. The cut of her V-neck went to the bottom of her sternum and sat open enough across her chest that her soul flower bud was visible. The white red bottom heels and gold accents complemented her dress and style perfectly. With her long black hair loose and wavy flowing down her back. Her makeup was flawless, a dark shadowy style and plump red lips pouting at her friend.

"And I was going to tell you how nice you looked tonight sugar plum…" James wore his decorated uniform as a support to the cause. Face clean shaven and hair cut to perfection.

"Are you ready to mingle?" He stood beside her, offering his arm.

She sighed but grabbed his arm none the less. "Not really, but I guess I have too."

xXx

The party was in complete swing when she finally came across him.

Rhodey leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Hey I know that guy, his name's Sam I think. He left the air force when his buddy died and started working with the VA."

She looked at the man, tall, dark, and handsome just like her Rhodey. He was talking with someone a little away from them, attention fully on the other person talking. Toni watched him, silently taking in the difference between him and Rhodes. They both had warm brown eyes that she loved, but where Rhodey always kept to a clean shave, this Sam guy had some facial hair. A thin line of hair framing his mouth that Toni would love to feel on her face. He was cute, and when she finally saw him laugh, she knew she had to meet him. "Introduce me."

Rhodey turned to her and she matched the movement, "Really?"

"Yes really, I want to meet him."

"Is it the mustache?"

She raised a perfectly lined eyebrow, "If it is?"

"You're ridiculous." She held back any other sly comments because Rhodey was marching them closer. Now she was excited.

When they were close, the guy talking to Sam noticed them and excused himself, leaving Sam, Rhodey, and Toni alone. "You're Sam right?" Rhodey offered his free hand to shake.

"Sam Wilson, it's Rhodes correct?" He reached out for Rhodey's hand and gave it a firm hand shake.

"Spot on, James Rhodes, wasn't sure if we were probably introduced. Thank you for your service and what you're doing back home."

"It felt like the right thing to do after everything." There was a lull as both men dropped hands, Toni took the chance to elbow her best friend.

"Well I wanted to thank you regardless, also my friend here wanted to thank you and possibly make a personal donation to your work. Sam, Toni Stark. Toni, Sam." He gestured between the two before stepping aside.

Toni offered her own hand, "Hi Sam–" And that's about as far as she got because as soon as their hands connected she felt it. Looking down, across her chest, the pedals of her Lily started to open. She watched it, white opening to look like a cute little flower bell. Glancing up she saw Sam caress his neck with his free hand, fingers tracing over the matching flower he wore. "–well I think things just got a lot more personal. Nice to meet you lover boy."

Sam looked at her, smile growing to match the shine of his eyes. He brought her hand to his face, just barely closing his lips around his grin to kiss her hand, "Likewise."

* * *

 **Comments are always appreciated :)**


	48. Not A Word (NoPairing)

**Sorry it's so short, enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a fucking miracle that it happened. Everyone excluding Tony were sitting in the common room, TV on but chattering among each other. Natasha and Thor were on a couch together, Clint laying at their feet. Bruce beside them in one of the arm chairs, reading a book and Steve on the other side on another couch. Everyone was relaxed, aside from Bruce the boys and Nat were all joking as they sipped there beers.

So when Tony shuffled upstairs, barely awake but still on his feet, no one took notice. Tony observed the room, his mission had been to retrieve coffee. But looking at his friends and the empty spot next to Steve looked so tempting to his sleep deprived mind. Mind made up he made for the couch.

Tired, his socked feet barely made a sound on the floor as he made his way over. He was passing by the middle couch wear Nat and Thor were sitting.

When he watches the tapes much later, he sees himself yawning. Silent and unnoticed by the others. He was behind Natasha when he dropped his hand and it must have displaced the air behind her.

She moved, between one blink of the eye and another Natasha had spun around so she was crouched on the couch. Her hand that had gone for one of her hidden knifes took the blade and swung at him. Tony was mid step when the blade stopped right at his throat and everyone froze. Tony blinked, Natasha didn't make a sound and the blondie boys held their breath.

Tony glances at Natasha, he breathing silently off and body ridden with tension.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

"Did I just scare you?"

"No."

Tony's not sure if it was the fact that she is so obviously lying or the fact that he "snuck" up on the infamous Black Widow… Hell, it could be because he hadn't had a decent night of sleep in quite some time but Tony Stark lost his shit.

It started with a breathless chuckle. A little thing he couldn't hold back that broke loose, each time making Natasha's perfect eyebrow twitch. Quickly that turned into a hearty laugh that go so intense it went silent. Head thrown back, knees giving out and clutching the back of the couch he laughed so hard he couldn't produce a sound. With a tsk Natasha sheathed her knife and turned back around, completely ignoring the man behind her losing the battle against gravity. A smile started to form on Clint's face when he figured out what happened but Natasha glared him into submission. Face going straight and staying that way.

Tony was behind the couch, tears gathering in his eyes he was laughing so hard. Every time he was able to catch his breath and calm down a bit, he'd catch sight of Natasha's red hair and lose it all over again. His back and stomach hurt so much from laughing he thrashed on the couch behind the couch.

Steve looked at Natasha, smiling when he noticed the slightest hint of pink on her cheeks. "Natasha–"

"Not a fucking word Rogers."

"Lady Widow–"

The knife made a second appearance, pressed against the skin of Thor's neck. The god of thunder held back the urge to swallow. "Not. A. Word."

When she was sure he wouldn't say anything she put the knife away and turned her attention back to the TV. They all sat there in silence. Clint looking nervously around, Steve smiling and Thor rubbing his neck. Suddenly something occurred to Thor, it was awfully quiet. The giant blonde shifted to look behind the couch, "Stark is asleep."

Clint cackled, "No way!"

Thor leaned over and poked the genius but he remained asleep. Natasha continued to glare at the screen refusing to meet anyone's eyes or leave the room. When the Thor didn't stop poking the unconscious genius Steve made some comment to the demigod about letting Tony sleep.

Bruce turned the page and kept reading.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	49. Pretty Things (ClintTony)

**Something I've been wanting to write for a while because I think Tony would look good with accessories.**

* * *

Clint likes to watch things. He sits up high and observes everything. In SHEILD he'd find a high perch to overlook the baby agents or scientist until he was given a mission. Out in the field he'd normally take up a sniper post, high on the rooftops were he watched his target. When he was younger and in the circus, he learned to climb up high, sitting on the trapeze platforms between shows. Now, he took to the vents of Avengers Compound, watching the team when he wasn't physically joining them.

He'd watch Steve and Nat spare in the gym, keeping to the vents so he didn't become one of their sparing victims. Sometimes he'd hang out above Banner's lab, watching the man work through experiments and scribble notes everywhere. Watching Thor was interesting and also a hard feat since the god was always on the go. But his favorite person to watch was Tony.

When he wasn't in the vents and interacting with his teammates, he learned that he and Tony got along really well. Both sarcastic assholes who are actually children at heart and got along swimmingly. But on the ground he missed things. Being in the action you get caught up, occupied with what's in front of you or easily distracted by it. On the ground, he saw Tony and liked the jewelry he wore. From the vents, he learned about them.

Tony Stark liked his accessories. He wore rings. Clint had noticed when they took to playing video games together but it wasn't until he was in the vents that he noticed a pattern. On his left thumb he always wore a silver rotating ring. That one was there every day like it was attached to his hand. His other rings varied between designs and fingers. But the common theme was silver.

On his wrist he had a few bracelets. Usually handmade beaded ones or colorful string bracelets knotted into different designs that he wore all the time. The stories behind these came as a surprise to Clint. He and Tony had been hanging out, messing around in the gym together when the bracelets on his right arm caught on something and broke. One had been made with beads that fell and bounced on the floor, scattering around him while the other had the stitches torn in the middle. "Oh no! J, clear my schedule and call the kids I'm heading over tomorrow." He bent down, picking up the beads as JARVIS confirmed his schedule change.

"Kids? You hiding something from me Totoro?"

"Oh, I guess I never told you but I'm a frequent visitor of the local children's hospital, it's where I get most of my bracelets. This sweet little girl named Sophia started it a while ago and some of the other kids have taken to making me some. But I wear them to death, literally," he gestured at the broken bracelets he was cleaning up, "so whenever they break I call the kids and spend the day making bracelets with them."

"That is so adorable…"

Clint was in awe, how could one man be so effortlessly attractive? Tony blushed, "Oh can it Barton."

Tony also had piercings, Clint just hadn't realized how many. Originally Clint thought Tony only had two cartilage piercings in his right ear, twin hoops side by side and his lobes pierced. Until one day he was watching Tony work and saw him put three more studs above the existing one in his left ear, curling around the bottom of his ear. Then next time he questioned how many piercing the genius had, he'd been in wandering around the vents when he saw Tony sitting bent over the kitchen island scrolling on his tablet. He stopped just in time because Tony stepped away to refill his coffee cop and Clint saw the screen. It was a website that had designs for different tongue rings.

Interest piqued he dropped from the vents, Tony watched him from the coffee machine, "Really Clinton, spying on teammates?"

"Passing through," he came over and entered the kitchen, grabbing anything to make it seem like this was his initial purpose, "so be honest, how painful was it to get your tongue pierced?"

Tony hid a smile behind his coffee cup as he passed by and retrieved his tablet, "My nipples piercings hurt more than that." Shocked, he turned around but Tony was already in the elevator…at least he didn't see the blush crossing the archer's cheeks.

Another thing Clint noticed, Tony always had at least one necklace on at all times. He'd seen a little bit of everything on Tony's neck. Dark beads with accent colors, woven leather chokers, chains with pendants, really anything looked good on him at this point.

After that little incident in the kitchen Clint found himself looking. He'd come full circle with his crush, a dash of denial, a minor freak out, and everything else before he put forth a plan. He was going to buy Tony something pretty for his birthday and then ask him out. But finding a gift was harder than he thought. There were so many options and what if Tony didn't actually like it?

Looking online got to be overwhelming so he took to the stores. Trying out his luck at the mall. It was awful, he spent hours wondering the mall but nothing looked right, or it was all made towards women. Although he's sure Tony wouldn't mind if it was for a woman but he preferred something that better suited the genius.

It was much later when he was walking home feeling defeated when he spotted his first gift in a shop window. Right there, on display was a pair of silver studded earrings that looked like arrows. They would look awesome on him and hopefully Tony wouldn't mind the double meaning. Even though he loved this gift, it didn't feel like enough. So he went back to hunting.

xXx

He didn't know why he didn't think of this sooner. "JARVIS?"

" _Yes Mr. Barton?_ "

"Can you help me think of another present for Tony? I got him some earrings and the necklace but I still can't help but feel like I need something else." About a week after he found the necklace he came across a website to get specialized necklaces made. They came in gold and silver and they did names in cursive. So Clint ordered a silver (he really wanted to get gold but it seems like Tony always wears silvers so…) necklace that states Iron Man in beautifully cut out sterling.

" _Perhaps something made by yourself, like the children do._ "

"That's perfect JARVIS except I don't know how to make any of those things and Tony's birthday is in two days."

" _Then I believe a visit to the hospital is in order, they do love visitors._ "

xXx

 _May 29_ _th_ _, 8:14 AM_

Tony was sitting on the counter next to the coffee pot, eyes barely open and sipping from his mug when Clint dropped from the ceiling in front of him. Tony blinked at him and Clint smiled at him.

The genius was wearing grey basketball shorts a tee shirt with the sides cut out. His one leg was crossed in front of him, tucked behind the foot that was planted on the counter with his knee up and posing as a temporary arm rest. Clint had on a plain purple tee and jeans with a bag in his hand.

"Happy Birthday Tony." He pushed the present into the sleepy man's unoccupied hand and then backed up until he could sit on the adjacent counter. Tony blinked and then looked down and the red tissue paper sticking out of the white confetti bag.

"Thanks Clint, what'd you get me?" He pushed the paper around, spotting three smaller wrapped items.

"Open it and find out." Moving the paper aside he started digging, starting with the little box. Like a child he brought the box to his ear, shaking it to hear what could be inside. "Really Tony?"

"Hush, I'm thinking."

"Just open it."

"Pushy, pushy." But he did as told, opening the box and smiling at the necklace. Iron Man in cursive with hooks on the 'I' and 'N' to connect to the chain. "Is that sterling silver?" He looked up and Clint nodded his head. "Awesome, I don't know if JARVIS told you but I'm allergic to everything that isn't sterling silver or real gold." He pulled the necklace from its box and went about putting it on. It went well with the beaded black necklace that was just shy of being a choker he had on. "Thank you…"

"You're not done yet genius, keep going."

Tony huffed but kept going, unwrapping the arrow earrings next. That earned him a cocky smirk but no comment. Finally Tony pulled out and revealed his last present, a handmade hemp bracelet that says, " _C and T_? What's that stand for?"

Clint took a deep breath, _**here goes nothing**_ , "It's for Clint and Tony, as in will you go on a date with me Tony?" The brunette was definitely shocked by the look of his face but recovered quickly. He jumped down, and crossed the kitchen. Clint aware of every heart beat between asking Tony out to said man brushing a kiss against his lips.

"I'd love too."

xXx

Tony took to wearing Clint's presents every day and even though the bracelet was too big for his wrist, it made a beautiful anklet.

* * *

 **Today is actually Tony's birthday so Happy Birthday to our precious smol!**

 **Comments are well loved 3**


	50. I'd Kiss My Friend Club (NoPairing)

**Tumblr Quote i came across:**

 **"you ever wonder how many people you're in the "we're friends but i would kiss you if you asked" club with"**

* * *

Tony looked at the post on his tumblr feed, thumb hovering over the screen as he thought about it. Honestly speaking, if any of his friends asked he'd probably do it no questions asked. But would it be the same if he were to ask?

He _really_ wanted to find out…

Shortly after hatching his plan for Operation Kiss Me he'd started planning how to go about asking. Should he be upfront about it, play it off as some dumb joke? Was it strictly a on the lips kiss type situation or could he bend the rules as long as they went through with the act. Should his friends be judged on their response?

Better approach like a scientist. He had multiple test subjects to work with but he needed a common denominator. So at some point, he's going to causally ask his friends for a kiss and see how it plays out.

This could be fun.

 _ **Happy**_

He was currently sitting in the back of one of his limo's getting driven around by one of his best friends. Happy was grumbling on about one of the most recent episodes of Downton Abbey while Tony plotted how to get this kiss.

Luckily he got his chance not too long after they arrived at the airport. He was flying out to Tokyo for an important contract with Happy tagging along to keep him out of trouble. Recently there had been two different incidents where Airplanes had trouble and so while Happy was busy harassing the airport worker about taking care of the car Tony got ready.

He stood by the steps of his private jet and waited until Happy finished harassing the guy. The second his bodyguard/best friend turned around he smiled, "Kiss me?" Happy looked at him, confusion and a healthy dose of suspicion contorting his face. Tony remained slightly, just stood in place smiling and rocking on his heels just the smallest amount. Nerves and excitement at conducting his experiment leaving him restless.

After a moment, Happy came closer, shifting his luggage to the side away from his and reached up for his head. The genius stayed relaxing, letting his friend grab the back of his head and bring him down for a quick forehead kiss. "Whatever you say Boss man."

Then he continued onto the plane, shaking his head and probably writing off the whole thing as one of his crazy antics. Tony didn't care what he thought, he was too busy cataloging his success, he couldn't wait to test this on someone else.

 _ **Rhodey**_

Next up was his favorite person in the whole wide world. "Hi Honey Bear!" he was super excited to try this on his oldest friend. Still surprised he got a kiss from Happy _and_ without question!

"Hey Tones, have you've been staying out of trouble?" Rhodey grinned as he walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm offended you'd think I was anything other than the perfect little angel I am." Tony hugged his best friend, always happy to see the other man. It was a shame that the Air Force took up so much of his time. But that's what happens when your best friend is too good for this world, the government monopolizes all his time and gives him short breaks in between.

"The only true thing about that sentence was the 'little' comment." Tony pulled back and punched Rhodes in the shoulder.

"Don't be mean to me." He pouted but James just laughed and pulled him into his side. Walking them into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you with a cup of coffee."

Rhodey laughed at his beaming face, "A famous platypus coffee?"

He got shoved away while Rhodey went about grabbing all the ingredients for his home made coffee. It was a skill he picked up right before college and Tony fell in love with his best friend after the first cup. Even since then it's been a gift and a treat for Rhodey to make him some. "Not that famous and definitely not a platypus, now sit down and stay out of my way."

"Rude…" but he did as told, jumping up to sit on the counter just out of the way but close enough he could watch and smell the progress.

After a little while Rhodey was handing him the perfect cup of joe ever made, "One James Rhodes Coffee, enjoy."

Tony blew and the carefully sipped took a sip from one of his million SI cups. The flavor was perfect and smooth, warming him up while simultaneously making him shiver. Rhodey was sipping from his own cup and smiling at him for moaning and lusting after a cup of coffee. Now could be his chance…

He made a show of catching Rhodey's gaze before smiling and asking, "Kiss me?" He even through in his signature pleading puppy dog eyes. Once the eyes came out his sugar bear caved. He sighed, left hand leaving the warmth of his coffee cup and reaching out for one of his. Confused but determined to play this out he put his hands in Rhodey's slightly bigger one. Once James had his hand he brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss against knuckles like a prince would do to a maiden. Tony was so shocked his jaw dropped.

Rhodey noticed and snorted, "So needy."

"Mean! Mean! Mean, and just plan rude is all you are to me."

He didn't care that Rhodey was laughing at him now, his plan was a success.

 _ **Pepper**_

"Pep! Love of my life, apple of my eye, coffee during my longest work binge!"

"What do you want Tony?"

"Kiss me?"

She grabbed his chin with her perfectly manicured nails, planting a sweet kiss against his cheek before pulling back. Didn't even smudge her lipstick or leave a mark, "Happy?"

He smiled at her, content and so glad he'd gotten to have her as long as he has, "Delighted."

"Good, will that be all Mr. Stark?" God he loved her.

"That'll be all Miss Potts." She kissed his cheek again, ruffled his hair and then went back to work. Tony knew he could count on her.

But now it was time to move on to the harder ones.

 _ **Bruce**_

He'd been debating how to causally ask his science bro for the past two hours that he'd messed up his equation. They'd been sharing lab space today, working on a smaller project together and while Bruce was holding up his end of the work Tony was not.

He'd been too consumed in his own personal science experiment that he'd skipped a step or two in his equation which is why his results weren't coming out right. He had to start over.

It seemed Bruce noticed this too, "Hey Tony, are you okay?" Tony was so caught in his head he almost missed what Bruce said. He was ready to wave the other of but then that little voice in his head screamed at him to snatch the opportunity before him.

He sighed and hung his head, trying to look as pitiful as possible, "No, not really." Bruce got up from his seat and came over to him.

"What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?" _Bingo._

He titled his head up, letting it fall on his shoulders so he was looking up at the doctor from his seated position, "Kiss me?"

It took everything in his power not to crack a smile at the blushing mess Bruce became. His mouth worked to form words but nothing came out or took form. At first Tony wanted to grin but when the moment stretched on into awkward levels of neither doing anything Tony wrote this one off as a loss. Making a few mental notes for Operation Kiss Me he turned back to his notes on their real life project. Glaring at his notes he tried to ignore the disappointment he felt at not receiving a kiss. It was a dumb thing, his friends aren't obligated to kiss him on command whenever he wants. Plus Bruce isn't a very tactical person, he should have known he would get a negative result.

He was ready to push all his yucky feelings aside when slightly chapped lips pressed against the back of his neck. Surprised he didn't move as Bruce planted not one but two kisses to the back of his neck.

Rustling behind him signaled the departure of Bruce so he turned to watch his fellow scientist scramble back to his side of the room. With a slight flush to his cheeks, Bruce did his best to throw himself back into his work, ignoring Tony as much as possible. But that's okay, Tony got what he wanted and now he could get back to work. Smile in place even when his cheeks started to hurt.

 _ **Steve**_

America's golden boy was in the kitchen attempting to bake when Tony tested him. He wandered in staying quiet and out of the way as Steve read the recipe book before moving on to the next step. Tony looked over the scene he made, flour, sugar and other white things everywhere. Looking like it was trying to consume every surface of the kitchen. Steve wasn't looking much better, stuff all over his arms and apron. "Making quite the mess I see…"

"I'll clean it up."

"Never crossed my mind that you wouldn't…what are you making?" He leaned around Steve's bulk, watching him pour the batter into a tray.

While the big blonde was busy getting the tray in the oven Tony snatched the open container of icing, "Trying my hand at chocolate cake." With cake in the oven, Steve turned around and really took in the mess he made. He frowned at the sheer amount of it, "Also trying to figure out how there was any batter in the tray by the amount of ingredients all over the place."

Tony laughed, "You didn't make it out scotch free either." He gestured to Steve and said man looked down at himself, really taking in all the stains and flour covering him.

"The apron will live, my hands I think I should be fine cleaning off in the sink."

"Not so fast Soldier Boy, you missed a spot."

Steve looked around, "Where?"

With icing covering his finger, he swiped it at the point of Steve's nose. Making the taller man go crossed eyed. "Right here."

"Hey!" Steve spotted the can of icing and snatched it away from him. Putting it aside and out of his reach, "That's for the cake. This on the other hand…" he put his hand in the open bag of flour, "would complement your outfit nicely." Tony through his hands up just in time to get smacked with a cloud of flour.

"It's on Rogers."

After making a bigger mess of the kitchen and only stopping because they ran out of ingredients to throw Steve finally thought to ask, "Was there a reason you came in the kitchen? Or were you actively looking for trouble?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something." Tony played it causal, keeping himself distracted by trying to get the crushed egg out of his hair.

Steve was in a similar position next to him, attempting to whip flour off himself, "And what would that be?"

Giving up on the egg, he pushed his hair back and went for it, "Kiss me?"

Steve stopped and looked at him, taking him in, mess and all. He chuckled, "Sure thing, come 'ere." Steve's big hand grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Steve leaned down and kissed him at the corner of his eye which had to be one of the only clean parts of him at the moment. "Anything else?"

While Tony had Steve leaned in close he pulled his final trump card, egg in hand he swung up and crushed it on Steve's head, "Nope, _that_ was everything."

 _ **Bucky**_

He and Bucky were in the gym, working on defensive moves. When Bucky had come to the tower and grudgingly admitted he needed regular maintenance on the arm Tony had been elated to work on the technical marvel. Bucky not so much, it was really that he felt like it wasn't fair to Tony. For the genius to take time out of his schedule to work on his arm while housing, feeding and clothing him, Bucky hated to be such a burden. So they worked out a deal, in exchange for his mechanic expertise Bucky would train Tony in self-defense…and make the occasional meal.

So Tuesdays and Thursdays found the two in the gym together. They'd been at it for a while, building a sweat and teasing each other as they spared. They were working on take downs and Tony wasn't doing so hot if you counted how much time he was spending on his back with Barnes above him.

His back hit the matt again, Bucky's grinning face above him when Tony got fed up with the exercise and decide to change gears.

Bucky was looking him over, making sure he didn't hurt him to bad when Tony called for him, "Hey Bucky?"

He immediately looked back at him, "Yeah?"

Face straight with a hint of innocence he asked as sweetly as possible, "Kiss me?"

Thank god he was a master of keeping his facial expressions schooled because the way Barnes flushed fire engine red was hilarious. Poor guy had the whole deer caught in headlights thing happening and everything!

Bucky stayed frozen a few seconds later before finally gaining a backbone. Face and body, probably in mind and spirit as well, set in determination Bucky leaned down and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. Tried already, Tony laid there, eyes closed and breathing through his nose. Bucky's lips pressed against his, not moving. Just a steady pressure until they weren't. Blinking his eyes open, he turned his head just in time to catch Bucky making a run for the gym exit.

Tony stayed on the floor of the gym cackling like a hyena for a good five minutes before he composed his self.

 _ **Clint**_

Clint sat unsuspecting in the living room when Tony found him. He was relaxing on the couch, beer in hand and remote clicking through channels with the other one. Tony sat next to him, "Hi Clint."

"Hey Tony, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Bored." Tony glanced at the TV and watched Clint flip through six more stations before he turned back to the archer.

"Kiss me?"

"Fuck yeah!" Clint slammed his beer on the side table and through the remote down on the floor before tackling the genius. On his back, Tony only had a second to blink before Clint was on him. It didn't take long before Clint's tongue was slipping inside his mouth to play. They laid on the couch making out for a good hour. Afterwards a Bond marathon started and they settled in to watch the sexy Sean Connery seduce women and foil the plans of evil.

A week later he found himself in Clint's position, bored with nothing to do until Clint came around and asked _him_ if he they could kiss again. His response was _hell yeah_.

 _ **Natasha**_

With Natasha he could not think of any situation he could put himself in to ask without getting his lips cut off. He was obsessing over it so much he was starting to get frustrated. He was so annoyed with himself that he blurted it out in passing.

He was standing in the elevator, glaring down the buttons of different floors when Natasha stepped on the cart. "What's wrong Antonio?" And that was it, he snapped. Hours and days of agonizing over how he was going to ask her and then she appeared. Acting all sweet and innocent, asking him what's wrong (like she didn't know) and calling him by his full name in Italian.

He whined, like a god damn child, basically begging when he asked her, "Kiss me?" He wanted to stomp his foot but then he'd never live it down. Tony Stark having a full-fledge temper tantrum and stomping his foot like a child. He'd never hear the end of it.

While he was having an inner crisis Natasha had closed the space between them. He only clued into that fact when he nails scratched his neck where her fingers were pulling the collar of his shirt down and out of the way. Her lips were soft against his collar bone and he swore he could still faintly feel her lips there after she pulled away.

"All you had to do was ask Antonio." The doors dinged open behind her and then she left, leaving him speechless.

 _ **Thor**_

Tony just so happened to be the first one there to greet Thor when he arrived back at the tower. "Anthony! How wonderful to see you! Come, embrace me comrade." Tony smiled and indulged the giant lug, crossing the room to get swept up in those big beefy arms.

"I missed you Thor."

Thor gasped like he was surprised to hear him say it, "Why Anthony! I've missed you too!" He was squeezed a bit tighter and longer. But as always all good thing must come to an end. Once his feet were back on solid ground he looked up at his godly friend and smiled wide.

"Kiss me?"

"Of course!" Thor cupped his head with his giant hands and kissed him. Everything about him was powerful, his hands, his presence, even his kiss was powerful and all consuming. Pulling back Thor laughed joyously and pulled him into a side hug, "What a wondrous welcoming, Anthony you make me feel so humbled. The powers beyond Odin have blessed me with your friendship."

Wrapping his arm around Thor's waist he tried hiding his flush into his chiseled chest, "Are you sure you're not the God of Flattery?"

Thor's booming laughter was a melody to his happiness.

 _ **Hulk**_

He hadn't even thought to ask the Hulk until he was being cradled by the giant. They were in battle and a group of monsters had been attracted by the shine of his armor, attempting to rip it off his body. Hulk had seen him struggle against the group and jumped in, smashing the enemy into the ground before scooping him up.

" **NO HURT MY METAL MAN**."

"Aww Hulk," Tony preened from his perch in the Hulk's giant hand, armor in pieces around him but flight suit still intact, "You're so sweet to me, I love you big guy."

Hulk's features softened and he smiled at him, " **HULK LOVE TONY**."

Tony was fucking smitten, "Kiss me?" Hulk didn't stop smiling as he lifted him higher and very carefully kissed the center of his chest. Tony laughed and hugged his head while Hulk pressed smooches into his glowing chest.

The green giant pulled back and shyly looked at him, " **KISS HULK**?"

Tony immediately reached for him, "Of course buddy, come here!" Tony went to work kissing every available surface of Hulk's face.

That's how the team found them a little later, Tony smothering Hulk with kisses and the rage monster laughing softly. They hadn't thought the Hulk was capable of being that soft and sweet until now.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END FOR NOW.**

 **I'm taking a break from the one-shots and this collection to work on some chapter works. Prompts are still welcome but for now I want to work on longer works. When I start posting one-shots again I'll open another collection.**

 **Thank you so much for all the love and support.**

 **I hope you enjoyed everything!**

 **I love comments.**


End file.
